The Last Marauder
by nursie91
Summary: Remus and Dora survive the war but can they survive the curse that enables the remaining Death Eaters to have control over their lives and Remus' health? Harry is angry, the people he loved are dead and Remus only wants to see him and build a relationship that has not existed for 17 years. Can they overcome the curse? Will Harry finally have the family he has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is the_ _first fanfiction I have ever written! So pleaseee let me know what you think! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Snape, Remus, and Dora would all still be alive. _

The seventh year Gryffindor's sat quietly in front of the common room fire place for what would be their last night in the old tower that held seven years of memories, both good and bad. Memories of life, birth, deaths, memories that would remain over a lifetime. They were a quiet group, a group that had lived through a war, defied everyone, been touched by death, a group of friends whose bonds had strengthened in this, their final year.

Harry sat with his arm around his girlfriend Ginny, beside Ron who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Neville was there, and Luna who had crept into the Griffindor common rooms. Somehow, the lines between the houses had blurred in the past year. Blurred for everyone bar Slytherin who still held themselves aloft, their tattered pride and dignity closing them in a tight, angry and bitter rank. Dean sat nearby, Seamus having fallen in Hogwarts Halls. A lasting memory of the names of students in a fountain that flowed by Dumbledore's grave.

Tomorrow would be the last time the Golden Trio would board the Hogwarts express. The last time they would be in this castle as students. "Where are you and Hermione going, Harry?" Dean glanced at the faces of his friends in the flickering firelight.

Harry frowned suddenly. "The Lupin's. Tonks insists we go and stay with them rather than at the Burrow." He sounded irritated, as if this was the one thing he did not want to do.

Hermione sighed loudly. "It was generous of them to offer." She scolded. "And I think it will be nice to live with Tonks and Remus and Teddy is adorable. Besides, it's not practice for us to live at the burrow."

"I wouldn't have minded." Ron mumbled against her hair causing a laugh to escape his friends.

"Mum might have. And Charlie said that the Den is a second home."

"Rather accurate really. A den for a wolf and his pack." Luna's voice was dreamy. "You are becoming part of the pack, Hermione."

"So long as he doesn't bite." Dean joked weakly.

Neville frowned at him. "When you are settled we will visit." He had grown in confidence this last year, changing from that shy boy into a strong, powerful wizard. "I would like to talk to Professor Lupin—"

"Remus!' Ginny and Hermione corrected at once.

"Remus." Neville grinned. "I'd like to talk to him about a few things."

"You'll be lucky if he answers." Harry spoke bitterly, his green eyes resting on the dancing flames, a cold look that did not suit him lingering on his face. Facing Voldemort had left scars on him.

"Harry!" Hermione's eyes flashed angrily.

"Oh shut up." Rising abruptly he stared at his friends. "I don't care, Hermione, he made his decision, all I ever was, was James' son and Sirius' godson. And they are both dead. I'm going to bed." He turned and stormed up the staircase.

Ron sighed heavily, disentangled himself from Hermione and followed his friend from the room.

"Harry always forgets that Remus never called him James." Luna's voice held an unnaturally hard edge to it, her clarity of the situation was different from Harry's, very different. "Sirius did."

Ginny leaned against Hermione. "He forgets Remus is human."

"He's a dark creature. Maybe Harry is finally aware of that." Dean's eyes widened as four wands were suddenly pointed at him.

"Don't you _ever_ speak about Remus Lupin like that again!" Hermione's eyes flashed with fire. "Ever! He is a good, brave man who risked his life for the wizarding community! If it wasn't for his sacrifice then many more innocent people would have died! Don't you ever call him a dark creature! Ever!"

It was Dean's turn to storm from the room.

It is strange how perceptions can colour your judgement. How incidents and accidents will make you think one way and make it impossible for others to sway your opinion. It is strange how set you can become in a belief that even when you are confronted you turn your back to the truth and instead seek what you want to believe.

It was of course, far too dangerous to walk through a crowded train station if your name was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Hermione Granger. It was, in fact. Impossible. The students were told the morning that the train was to leave, the Weasley's Luna, Neville, Harry and Hermione were to use the headmistress' fire and floo to the Burrow. There, Tonks, Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood would meet them and take them to their homes. Each of the students were given a password and vanished in a flurry of green smoke from the school to emerge and be engulfed in Molly Weasley's arms.

She had missed her children, the war had taken her beloved Fred from her and broken her heart, and then, a month later the younger ones had gone to Hogwart's leaving her alone. Alone until she had taken the Lupin's into her arms more securely then ever and became a surrogate mother and grandmother to the little family. Tonks was there, sitting on the edge of the table, laughing at Molly's reaction to each of her 'children' that stepped from the fire.

"Wotcher Harry!" she grinned and hugged the tall young man. "You get longer every time I see you!" She shook her bright pink head and turned to Hermione. Her eye's softened. She could see the envy that the young witch felt as she watched the Weasley's with their parents. "Remus and I have decided to keep you." She announced. "We think the brightest witch of our age would be an excellent addition to our mis-matched family." She hugged the girl tightly and felt Hermione relax in her arms. "Besides, Remus says you are a more interesting conversationalist then I am!"

A laugh went around the kitchen.

"Stay for lunch?" Molly looked hopeful but Tonks shook her head.

"I promised we would come straight home. Besides, I'm sure George will want to see Ron and Ginny." She smiled at the two red-headed children who were talking in hushed tones to their partners.

"Well, if you need anything..." Molly smiled slightly.

"I will call." Tonks kissed her plump cheek. "You are a wonder Molly Weasley. Alright all those to go to the Den please follow me. We are driving."

"You have a car?" Ron sounded excited.

"One that doesn't fly." Molly's voice was firm as she followed the group out the door.

"We go into town fairly often." She opened the trunk of the small blue car to display their trunk. "This helps maintain a certain belief that the strange reclusive family is somewhat normal! In we get, Molly, we shall see you for dinner tomorrow. Enjoy being home, kids!" She waved at Ron and Ginny, ensured her two charges were safely in the car, pressed a button and nodded happily as the car became a shadowy blur and moved at speeds that rivalled the Knight Bus.

"The house is under the Fidelius charm. There are still enough death eaters out there to cause problems for us and seeing I am back at work it is usually just Remus and Teddy at home. The Weasley's are around constantly and our Floo's have a direct network. We have password's on the floo, of course. It's not safe without them anymore." She sighed and her shoulder's slumped slightly.

"Your bedrooms are both on the second floor. Remus Teddy and I are on the bottom. Teddy has his own bedroom but he prefers to be in with us." Her usual sunny facade fell back into place. "He has grown a lot since Christmas! He is walking and starting to talk."

"I can't wait to see him again!" Hermione smiled thinking of the adorable baby that she and Ginny had wanted to steal during their last holidays.

"He is very excited that Uncle Harry and Aunty Hermione are coming to stay. He will claim you as his own. He did it with Bill and was very jealous of Fleur for a long time."

Harry laughed at this. The topic was safe. His little godson he adored. "I wish we could have been here for his birthday."

"Nonsense. You were in the middle of NEWTS. Remus would have thrown a fit if you had left school for Teddy's party."

"How is he?" Hermione spoke into the silence as Harry turned to the window moodily.

"Remus?" Tonks bit her lip. "Tired. He has changed a lot. You both saw him at St Mungo's Well, he honestly doesn't look much better now than he did then. But he is alive." Her voice was firm. "And that is what matters. Now, the Den may be found at 911 Moorlake View." Immediately a house appeared, not a tiny cottage that both Hermione and Harry had expected but a beautiful two story house that resembled something from the middle ages with its gabled roof and the white and brown woodwork that was covered by ivy and climbing roses. Dora parked the car and levitated their trunks up the path to the heavy wooden doors.

"Where did you find this, Dora?" Hermione stared at the expanse of green grass around the house in awe.

"Half was a wedding present from Mum and the other half was that Sirius left both Remus and I a rather large amount of money. The fool. We built this and Molly and Mum had a field day charming the roses and ivy to grow faster and all over the house." She pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"It's me. Nymphadora Lupin who married Remus Lupin and has a son Theodore Lupin. I have a birthmark on my right hip that I cannot charm away."

There was a shout of laughter from a room down the hallway and a tall red-headed man emerged.

"George!" Hermione hugged him and he grinned at the surprised teenagers.

"Hullo kids. How were the NEWT's? Am I still glad that I didn't take them, Harry?" He winked as Hermione shot him a stern look.

"Very glad!" Harry shook his hand warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to run over to discuss a few ideas with the last Marauder. I am trying to convince him to tell me the secret of the map."

Tonks rolled her blue eyes that were strangely like Sirius'. "You have been trying that for months, George Weasley. What makes you think he will give it up?"

"Worth a shot. See you tomorrow!" With a pop he vanished and Harry was left with a feeling of impending doom as Tonks led them down the carpeted hallway and into a large room.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped at the sight of the books that lined the wall and a soft chuckle made them all turn to where Remus Lupin sat with his son on his knee.

"I see you have not changed, Hermione." His voice was warm and kind, the voice of their teacher in third year.

"This is amazing, Prof—Remus!" she wrenched her gaze from the books and looked at him. Swallowing convulsively she crossed the room and bent to hug the older man. Remus had always looked old before his time, but now, after the cursing he had received at the hands of Dolohov and many other's he looked worm and tired.

Harry nodded curtly across the room not betraying his shock at seeing the once brown hair completely white. "Remus."

Tonks bit her lip as she watched a flash of agony slide across the haggard face before being hidden under a mask of calm. "Harry." His voice was grave.

Hermione sighed and looked at Remus with a slight sympathetic grimace. "Can I steal?" She indicted his son and his face lit with a smile. He nodded and Hermione scooped Teddy into her arms. He looked at her gravely for a moment before his face suddenly lit up with recognition and he excitedly pointed towards a photo that was above the fireplace of Hermione and Ginny last Christmas.

"Say Aunty Hermione." Tonks coached.

"Dada!"

Hermione laughed. "That is very close."

"He only says that." Tonks looked disgusted. She was seated on the arm of Remus' chair, balancing on his shoulder and Hermione noted with amusement he had his arm around her waist to prevent any falls that were likely to occur. "Sit." She waved to the overstuffed arm chairs behind where the two Hogwarts graduates stood.

"It's sheer favouritism." A toss of the pink curls accompanied this statement.

"I am the nicer parent." Remus pointed out obligingly.

'Only because you have a never ending store of chocolate. I'm his favourite for faces." She morphed a duck's beak and Teddy chortled in delight.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There are a few things you should know." Remus spoke quietly, his gaze resting on Harry for a brief minute before turning back to Hermione. "I do not leave the house, and nothing that has my signature or ay piece of my writing can leave. It enables whoever placed a certain curse on me to track me and I do not want that."

"How?" Hermione looked horrified but intrigued.

Remus rubbed a hand across his eyes and Harry noticed the leather patch covering his right eye for the first time. "I don't know." He admitted.

"What curse.." She trailed off and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Remus watched as she played with Teddy before Harry claimed the little boy. "I have been looking for it ever since I was well enough, and Charlie, Bill and Dora were trying to find exactly what I was hit with while I was ill. We have only eliminated what it is not."

Hermione frowned her thoughts already flowing as to what the strange curse could be.

"So, that means nothing that has gone near Remus can leave this house." Tonks' voice was firm. "The wards around us are just as strong as those used at Grimmauld so there will be a minimal risk especially seeing there are only a few people who visit us."

"The perk of being a monster." Remus smiled.

"Oh shut up."

Harry looked surprised at the teasing way Tonks had replied, had the birth of Teddy changed their relationship that much?

"I should show them around the house."

"You should."

"And then you should make me lunch."

"Already done. Roast chicken is in the oven."

"I am so glad I married you. Give Teddy back to Remus, Hermione, he has a look on his face that doesn't bode well for his nappy and we shall vanish before having to change it."

Hermione rather promptly deposited the little boy back onto his father's knee. "I want him back later." She warned.

"You do realise that by living here you are one of a select few people who have rights to him every day?" Remus looked amused.

Hermione laughed. "Even when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are here?"

"Oh when Molly's here Remus and I don't have a look in with our son!"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I just finished my final exams so it's more fun to write than socialise! _

_I had a review that I wasn't really that happy with. I can see where you are coming from but this story will explore BOTH sides and you can see MY interpretation of why Remus was absent through Harry's life. I clearly stated this in the summary, if people don't like it, don't read it!_

_Showstopper92: Thank you for your encouragement! _

_I hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. His green eyes behind the glasses were bitter. Remus was lying. What sort of curse was placed on a person and could be traced by written words. What sort of curse could be enforced under the Fidelius. He scowled and his refection pulled a face before the mirror spoke waspishly. "Stop glaring, you will ruin all your charming good looks." The heavy sarcasm was evident and Harry turned and strode from the bathroom. He was avoiding the family, avoiding Remus. His trunk had been unpacked, everything neatly stacked away. His old textbooks on the top of the wardrobe, his robes carefully hung, the quidditch posters mounted on the walls.

He sighed and slumped against the window. It had started to rain, drops splashing against the window. The grey sky reflecting his mood of frustration, dismay and hopelessness.

A knock on the door made him straighten.

"Yeah?"

Hermione entered. She was dressed in jeans and a loose black blouse, the casual muggle clothes a contrast to the formal Hogwarts robes she had arrived in.

"Dora told me to get you for lunch." She sat on Harry's bed. "Ron give you the Quidditch posters?"

"Yeah, after the World Cup back in fourth year. We found them in the attic at the Burrow over Christmas."

"Ah."

Harry sat beside her, waiting for the lecture he knew was coming.

Hermione sighed softly and stood. "Come on. Lunch smells divine and Mrs Tonks is coming over tonight. Dora said her mother's wants us to feel like extra grandchildren."

Harry laughed. "Dora would have been very young if we were her kids."

"She would have been what… eight when she had us?" Hermione grinned at the Lupin's as they entered the kitchen.

"Who? What?" Dora pushed the empty plates across the table and disentangled a curl that Teddy had caught as she leaned past him.

"Mione said that Mrs Tonks wants to meet us." Harry sat as far away from Remus as possible. "And that she wants us to think of her as an extra grandma."  
"We then deduced that you would have been eight when we were born." Hermione gratefully accepted the chicken Remus passed to her.

"She would have been seven." The werewolf's lips twitched in amusement.

Wrinkling her nose Dora coaxed a mouthful of peas past Teddy's clamped lips.

"No!" The boy shook his head and his hair went bright red. "Dada! No!"

"Come on, Teddy." Her voice was pleading. "I don't think I could have managed this at seven! And can you imagine my mother's reaction!" She transformed her nose into a duck's beak and Teddy chortled in delight his hair darkening as the mushy peas were firmly shoved into his mouth.

"Dad_da_!"

"Fine! Remus, you feed him!" She used her wand to move the highchair to stand beside her husband's. "Honestly, I'm just here to bring food home." She glared at Remus who smiled back before presenting his son with a drumstick. Teddy_ shrieked_ with excitement and fell to chewing the meat from the bone, his attention completely absorbed.

"He is adorable!" Hermione cooed.

"Excellent, when he wakes up you can change him." Dora smiled sweetly. "How long was George here for today?"

"He arrived not long after you left, gave Teddy bath and tried to get the spell work out of me." Remus pried the clean bone from his son and pushed a forkful of soft potato into the open mouth.

"For the map?" Hermione looked eager. "Can you show me how you do it?"

Remus shook his head. "Marauders honour." He held up one hand. "Only marauders may have the secret, or their children." His good eye flickered briefly to Harry.

"Bother." Hermione shook her head. "Ron and I wanted to make one so we could… err… We could avoid Harry and Ginny being all lovey."

Harry snorted. "You mean hide so you can make out!" There was a teasing glint in his eyes and Hermione shoved him with a laugh.

"You and Gin are worse! You were practically inseparable this year! You should have seen them! McGonagall kept giving them detention."

Dora laughed. "I remember in school we used to creep to the room of requirement for lover's trysts." Her eyes twinkled. "AH the fun."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

"You cannot tell me that you never met a girl in the room of requirement!"

Remus shook his head. "Never. Sirius and James did of course, but no, I was the only marauder to survive Hogwarts as a bachelor."

"Why? Half the girls in Hogwart's had massive crushes on you when you taught! I know the seventh years had a bet going on about who would catch your attention first."

There was a crash as the plates Dora had been levitating to the sink hit the floor as she collapsed back into her chair laughing. "Oh mercy! They were _betting_, Remus!"

"Reparo." Hermione guided the plates to the sink and set them to washing themselves, bubbles forming from the soap and capturing Teddy's attention. "It wasn't much better with us third years. Padma, Parvati and Lavender used to walk to defence lessons giggling the whole way. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses were just as bad. You didn't notice?"

"I can't say I did." Remus rubbed his jaw a bemused expression on his face.

"Remus wouldn't see something like that unless it hit him in the face." Dora lifted Teddy from his high chair. "Come into the sitting room, much more comfortable. Hermione, could you take the tray with tea and scones. Harry, you take Teddy." She shoved the wiggling boy into his god-father's arms and Harry yelped as the boy yanked his hair before black hair replaced the turquoise and green eyes replaced the golden eyes that mirrored his fathers.

"He looks just like you must have as a baby, Harry!" Hermione smiled as she followed Harry and Teddy out of the kitchen. "What a cute little bundle you are."

Dora kissed Remus' cheek gently. "All right, love?"

"Mmm." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"He will come around."

A heavy, tired sigh escaped him and his shoulders slumped. "Maybe." His hoarse voice was dreary. "You should go in to them, Dora."

"You can't run away, my love." Her voice was firm. Tipping his face up she cupped it in her hands, her fingers gently caressing the twisted flesh and the eye patch that covered the remnants of his left eye and cheek. "This is your house, and your house means you must not hide."

He stared at her for a long moment. "You are right, of course. Come then, Auror Tonks, your husband needs you to brave the teenage wizard."

"You make it sound like it is scarier than facing Dark Wizards!"

Remus rose slowly, leaning on the heavy wooden cane that his young wife handed him. She slipped her hand into his free one, her fingers lacing through his as they began their slow journey from the kitchen to the sitting room.

Harry and Hermione were on the floor playing with the tiny toy dragons that breathed cold air and made Teddy shriek with excitement and stand on unsteady feet to catch at them. Hermione looked up with a smile as the Lupin's entered only for the smile to freeze on her face and slide away as she watched Remus move haltingly across the room, his right leg stiff, unco-operative. His eyes met hers and a kind smile softened his gaunt features. "Don't worry, Hermione. It's not as bad as it looks." He lowered himself into his chair with a faint sigh of relief.

Dora snorted loudly and Hermione's eyes flew to her. "He's lying, of course. But he doesn't like people making a fuss so he goes along with it. Tea, Remus?" She smiled sweetly at her husband and handed him a cup of tea, ignoring the frustrated glare he had fixed on her.

"Teddy bear, it is time for your nap! Sorry Harry, but if he doesn't sleep after lunch he turn into a monster!" Dora kissed her son's cheek. "Isn't that right, precious! You become a grumpy monster and then daddy has to sing songs and we think it's very funny!"

"Dada!"

Hermione giggled.

"Yes, go sleep on dada." Depositing her son on Remus' lap she laughed. "He does love me, especially when I get home and my pockets are full of chocolate." She curled up on the floor beside Hermione.  
"What are your plans now you have finished in Hogwart's?"

Hermione sipped her tea before replying. "Ginny and I were thinking of studying Healing. But… Well, there are so many things I want to do." She shrugged.

Nodding, Dora settled her gaze on her husband and son. "What about teaching? You would be an incredible teacher."

"I thought about it, but I wouldn't know what to teach! I love so many classes."

"Even potions?" Harry looked incredulous.

"I like potions. And Professor Snape isn't that bad, really."

Dora shuddered in mock horror. "He taught me when I was at Hogwarts. We all hated him!"

"Was his hair just as greasy?" Harry inquired.

"Yes!" Dora smiled. "However, he is a hero, he did great things during the war. How about you, Harry, have you decided on a career?"

"No." He caught Hermione's warning glare and continued. "Ron and I thought about becoming Aurors, but…" He shrugged.

"Had enough of fighting dark wizards for one life time?" Remus spoke directly to Harry for the first time.

Harry cast a wary look at the older man and nodded. "Essentially."

"What about Quidditch? Remus and Sirius were always boasting about how you were the best Seeker they have seen! They said you were even better then James."

Harry blushed. "Maybe." He shrugged.

"My mother was dead set against me becoming an Auror. As if I'm not in enough danger being related to some of the most notorious Death Eaters in Britain I'm the one who captures them. I told her the slim chance that I might actually be able to put Aunt Cissy into Azkaban was too good to miss." She sighed. "Sadly, the opportunity has never presented itself." She shook her head with s dismal sigh.

Hermione smiled. "Would you really have arrested her?"

"Oh yes, she made Mother cry, I don't think I could ever forgive her that! But then, Uncle Lucius would have been much more fun. I can see the look of horrified disdain when his half-breed niece—"

"Dora!"

She waved off his reproof. "Half-breed niece arrested him. He would probably die of shame!"

"That would be a sight." Harry laughed for the first time since setting foot in the house and the smile that Hermione sent him unfreezing the icy walls that seemed to be erected in the comfortable sitting room. Walls that were almost visible between Remus and his best friend's son…

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry if I get any spelling wrong… I'm from Australia and although I am fairly sure that our spelling is the same I am not 100% sure! And if there is any other characters from the books that people would like to see make an appearance let me know! I am sure that I will forget half of them! Also if anyone wants anything in particular/ has suggestions let me know! I like suggestions… :P

And things will get more interesting after this chapter! Promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus pushed open the door to his private study and closed it behind him, his shoulders slumping and his head drooping wearily as he took advantage of being alone for the first time since the Hogwart's graduates return. He limped wearily across the room and collapsed into a chair placed before an empty fireplace.

"Well?" An excited voice broke the stillness of the dark room.

Remus didn't move or react to the voice, his head was buried in his hands and he relished the darkness that the book-lined walls provided him.

"Come, on, Moony! Does he know? Is he happy? Does he know about us?" The words were spoken loudly, each sentence increasing in volume. "Moo-_ny_!"

"Shut up, Padfoot." The retort was cool but concern laced the deep voice. "Moony?"

Slowly Remus raised his head and looked at the three portraits that hung on the wall. His face was unnaturally pale, the strain clear in the deeply carved lines on his forehead. His gold iris of his good eye stood in distinct contrast to the reddened area that showed his torment.

"Oh, Remus." Lilly Potter's portrait winced at the sight of her dearest friend. "What happened? Is it Dora? Teddy?"

Clearing his throat Remus swallowed before speaking. "They are fine. It appears, Lilly, Prongs, that your son is not speaking to me."

There was a moment of astonished silence.

"WHAT!" Sirius' portrait, who was a volatile as the man himself had been, spoke more explosively then he had since learning the details of Remus' cursing.

Remus leaned back and stared dully at the portraits of his dead friends. "He has not said _one_ word to me in…" He glanced at the clock. "In six hours."

"Moony…" James slumped against his frame. "Remus…"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have expected more. I am practically nothing."

"You are not!" Sirius was pacing the limited space with fervour. "How could he? Why would he? I thought he liked you! I can't—"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Remus and James spoke at the same time.

"What happened, Remus?" Lily had moved to James' portrait frame and stood, leaning into her husband's arms, her green eyes pools of sympathy.

Remus sighed and began to speak slowly. "Hermione is normal, natural and happy to be here but Harry… He barely acknowledged me when he got here and then… I… He was avoiding me…" Remus spoke slowly. "Hermione wrote to Dora this year and said he was angry… I had no idea he was _this_ angry. I… I should have tried harder this year."

"Between almost dying and having some crazy curse that means you can't _leave_ the house and neither can anything that has your writing on it, and full moons and need I remind you, nearly dying, you didn't really have time to deal with Harry." James spoke firmly. "He is angry, he has a lot to be angry about and I think he is taking it out on you because it's _you_. You are the last of the marauders."

"He's right." Sirius was leaning forward, the expression in his brown eyes earnest. "You are the last one he can take his hurt and frustration out on. James and Lily died when he was a baby. I was stupid enough to fall through a bloody veil right in front of him and now there is you. Dumbledore put him through hell, he was the one person that Harry could rely on and all Dumbledore used him was as a bloody tool to defeat Mouldy Voldy."

"Sirius." Lily frowned but Remus' face had relaxed into a half-smile.

"Perhaps."

"Give him time, Remus." Lily spoke again. "He will come around, I know you, be yourself. I mean, you managed these two fools for seven years at school, I am sure you can handle our son."

The werewolf nodded. "This is true, Lily. And he does have your common sense."

James sputtered indignantly.

"Is Andy here?" Sirius had ceased his frustrated pacing.

"Mmm. She wanted Hermione and Harry to feel like extra grandchildren. It caused a bit of amusement at lunch when they informed Dora that she would have been seven for that to work!"

"Where is Remus?" Andromeda Tonks pinned her daughter with a look that was torn between disapproval and motherly concern. Teddy lay, asleep, in her arms, his fingers curled around the black beaded necklace she wore, the thumb of his free hand firmly in his mouth.

Dora squirmed and cast a brief warning glance at the teenagers. "Probably in his study."

"Hmmm. He spends far too much time in there, Dora!" Andromeda shook her head. "He retreats in there the second he can and spend hours locked away from the present world."

"It's been hard on him, Mum." Dora defended. "He wasn't allowed to do anything for months and his magic has been so drained since the Battle. He gets sick of people hovering over him and I admit, I do worry about him too much. The study is the only place devoid of human company."

"It's not healthy, Nymphadora! He needs to have friends his own age!"

"Most people my age are dead." Remus' voice broke into the woman's frustrated rant and Hermione jumped in surprised. She had been following the conversation closely.

He limped across to sit beside Dora on the sofa. "And the ones who are not, tend to be rather biased against dark creatures such as myself." He laced his fingers through his wife's and brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Really, Remus, that is hardly true." Andromeda shifted her grandson in her arms. "And anyone alive would be better than—"

"Enough." His voice was suddenly stern and Harry and Hermione were instantly reminded of their former professor scolding Draco Malfoy for being cruel to Hermione about her heritage.

"You have made your thoughts know, and I appreciate your concern, however, it is my life. I should take Teddy to bed." His shoulders were more erect then they had been in a long time, his face taking on a familiar, shuttered look as he bent and scooped his son to his shoulder, holding him tightly with the arm that was not holding the cane.

Andromeda, her eyebrows raised in surprise, watched him leave. "Well, I see what Sirius meant." Her voice was bemused.

"What did Sirius say?" Harry asked seeing Dora was too busy staring after her husband.

"That when you made him angry he was the scariest thing in the world." Andromeda sighed. "Remus was the only thing that kept him remotely in line." She rose, her robes swirling around her. "I should go. Tell Remus I am sorry, Nymphadora, but he was Sirius' best friend and I do worry."

"I will. Good night, Mother." Dora smiled sweetly until her mother vanished through the floo and scowled. "Sirius' best friend." She mocked crossly. "_My_ husband. But no, that gets forgotten!" She turned and wrinkled her nose at the bemused teenagers. "Sorry about that. She still isn't entirely happy that we got married. It did _not_ help that Remus has been so sick. Why couldn't she have been more like Molly?"

"Can anyone be like Molly?" Hermione rose and put an arm around Dora. "She loves you and she loves Remus too, she just has a funny way of showing it. And she forgets that he had four of the most amazing friends and now they are all dead and he is the only one left. He and George get on well, so he isn't entirely friendless."

Dora hugged the younger woman. "You are right. And having you two here will be marvellous. We all think he is going to break, but you have seen the healthy version of Remus…" She shook herself. "I'm rambling. I am going to join my husband in bed. You two stay up as long as you like. We are pretty relaxed about breakfast here, I have it before work and I will be gone by eight in the morning. Molly is coming around ten I believe. The password for the floo is 'Snape's worst nightmare', just in case you forget."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Do I want to know?"

"He started teaching potions the year before I started at Hogwarts." She grinned. "I was more clutzy then than I am now. Imagine, potions and clumsy, it was not a good mix. I was known as his worst nightmare!" She grinned. "Now, goodnight, kiddies, I will see you in the morning." She left the room humming tunelessly as she followed the hall to the large bedroom she shared with her husband and son.

Remus was waiting for her, Teddy was settled in the cot, the blankets tucked around his, clutching the stuffed dog that Harry had sent him. Is hair was light brown, and his chest rose in fell as a smile crept across the small face with his dreams. Dora bent and kissed his forehead gently.

"Are you angry?" Remus spoke slowly and Dora faced him, her face showing her surprise.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"That I went to the study." His gaze was fixed on the end of his cane that rested against the carpet.

"Oh you fool." She pulled his eye patch off and flung it onto the bed carelessly. Cupping his face she looked down into it. "You idiot." She kissed him and smiled against his lips as he pulled her closer.

"I'm the fool?"

"Stop talking." Dora muttered.

Remus' laugh was muffled as she silenced him the best way she knew how.

Reviews make me happy! Really happy, and I demand at least 5 (I am being reasonable!) before the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is such a crappy chapter! Blame it on being exhausted… Placement has just started so I'm juggling work and unpaid slave labour for the first week. Oh the joys. And it was a bit of filler… And I discovered writing Remus is much more fun! :D

Pottermore21: Harry is mad at the world and just taking it out on Remus, he talks to Remus one day… Eventually. And thanks for the tip about POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"And the curse means that he can be tracked even though the house is under Fidelius?" Ron looked bewildered.

"Apparently." Hermione confirmed. She and Harry had floo-ed to the Burrow as soon as they had scoffed down breakfast only to be met by Ginny and Ron who had been about to floo to the Den. Molly had merely shaken her head at the young people, laughing indulgently at the fact that a separation of less than a day had been so dramatic.

"They can't find his specific location unless he leaves the area under Fidelius. He also said that even if he _writes_ on something that it can lead people to him." Hermione's fingers were curled around Ron's as the two couple sat on the front lawn, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the freedom of being outside, unwatched and free of curious students and reporters.

"That could be true." Ginny spoke carefully, glancing at Harry who had snorted disbelieving at the words. "It is old magic, but I heard Dad and Bill talking about it once, before… Before the Battle. Bill said that they had to be careful letters weren't intercepted as there was an old magic that was able to locate a person by their handwriting. Apparently, it is similar to when a tracking charm is placed on something that belongs to a person, like hair or clothing, and writing is even stronger because everyone is unique."  
Ron shuddered. "That is awful. Is there anything we can do so the nasty people won't come after us?"

"Nope." Both girls spoke in unison and laughter broke the tension that hung over the group.

"Isn't it glorious actually being able to just… sit?" Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's messy hair. His head was pillowed on her lap, his long frame sprawled lankily. He smiled up at her, his green eyes sparkling.

"You know." He spoke calmly. "This was the first year at Hogwart's when we weren't attacked, conspired against or in danger."

There was a pause as the group considered this.

Ron snorted. "What does that say about us?"

"Danger magnets!" Ginny grinned.

"And people _want_ to be friends with us." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The wizarding world is a very strange place."

"You don't say? Did I tell you I got a letter from Dudley?"

"You _what!_" Three astonished exclamations made Harry grin and sit up.

"Last week, he wrote to me, apparently he is in college."

"Studying how to be a bully?" Ginny glared at an innocent dandelion and huddled closer to Harry.

"A lawyer."

"Close enough." Ron nodded. "What did he want?"

"See if I was alive, I think. They never did hear from me after I left them last year."

"Didn't deserve to." His girlfriend's comment was wrathful, the fiery red-headed temper shining through the usual sunny façade.

"Do we have lawyers in the wizarding world?"

"Nope. If someone goes to trial the Wizengamot decides who is guilty or innocent. To prove things in difficult cases they use veritaserum.

Hermione grimaced at Ron's explanation. "Dora mentioned that Remus is allergic to it…"  
It was Harry who spoke this time. "Sirius told me that vampires and werewolves can't have it because of the changes in their body. If they do it can kill them. I didn't really understand but he seemed pretty annoyed about something. He did say that if a small amount was forced upon them, just enough to get the truth, it wouldn't kill but just make them really sick."

Hermione shuddered. "That is barbaric!"

"Not all werewolves are like Remus, Mione." Ron reminded. "Look at Greyback, he bit hundreds of people."

"You still don't deserve to be poisoned. Tossed to the dementors yes, but not poisoned."

"I knew you had a mean streak Hermione! And after seven years of sharing a dormitory I discovered it."

"Shut up, Gin_erva_!"

Molly Weasley was hurrying around her kitchen when her four 'children' entered. She smiled at them brightly. "I made up a picnic basket for you."

They grinned at the vastly understated comment as they spied the two large baskets that bulged with food,

"I thought you might want to sit outside. We are all going to the Den for dinner tonight, every Saturday all of us end up there, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George. I am heading over there shortly to start cooking, I do _not_ trust Dora and Remus isn't quite up to cooking that much!" She prattled on, handing the teenagers thick pieces of warm brownie as she continued talking. "Dinner will be at seven but we tend to arrive in dribs and drabs as we finish work." She turned and surveyed her spotless kitchen with a critical eye. Wiping her hands on her apron she faced the couples. "Well, I will see you this afternoon." With a departing smile, she stepped into the floor, called out hr destination, and vanished in a swirl of green flames.

"I don't think I will be able to eat dinner." Ginny peered into one of the picnic baskets.

"I will!" Ron ducked Hermione's hand as she playfully hit him over the head. "Let's go down to the creek, there is a nice spot there to eat and we can explore a bit later."

"You mean you and Hermione can vanish and do disgusting things together." Ginny muttered. Harry caught her around the waist.

"But then we can do 'disgusting' things." He whispered in her ear, laughing as her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair. "Like kiss." He finished, he and Ron were grinning.

The creek turned out to be a leisurely twenty minute walk from the house. Trees grew seemingly from no-where and became a dense forest. The chirp of birds and the rustle of leaves as wind ran through them.

"We used to have picnics here as kids." Ron pushed a thick bush aside and waited for both girls to step through before releasing the branches in Harry's face.

"How come we never came down here?" Hermione stood, her eyes wide as she took in the peaceful glade that surrounded the brook that bubbled merrily, the water skipping over moss covered rocks as it flowed out of sight.

"Quidditch was more interesting." Ron shrugged. He grinned as Harry emerged, disgruntled, from the bush and glared at his best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she and Ginny spread the rugs onto the grass. Sunlight filtered through casting a soft green glow over the meadow. "You played quidditch rather then come here. You are pathetic, Ronald Weasley."

Harry and Ron were levitating the ample supplies that Molly had packed for them. Chicken pie, potato salads, crumpets, pancakes, cake and brownies were only some of the delicious treats she had packed. Apparently she was under the impression that the house elves had starved the students and intended to fatten them up now they were home.

It didn't take long before the food was gone and the boys were left clutching their stomachs and moaning at the amount of food that had been consumed. It was soon after this that Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and they meandered off slowly, fingers laced together, heads bent close.

Ron rolled over as soon as his sister and Harry were out of sight. His brown eyes were unusually grave. "What's going on?"

"Hmm?" Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. "What are you talking about?"

"Remus, Harry being all… Well… melodramatic. I thought this would be over once Harry saw him again."

Sitting up, Hermione looked at her boyfriend gravely. "He was pretty awful last night, Ron. I think he spoke to Remus _once_ and that was forced out of him. Remus _tried_ to talk to him but… Well, you know how Harry can be! And he isn't willing to admit that maybe Remus wanted to talk to him this year but couldn't!" Tears rose in her eyes. "He looks awful, Ron! Remember when we saw him in hospital and he was still wrapped in bandages and unconscious, well, he looks… Awful."

Ron pulled her tightly into his arms. "Harry will get over it. He is just angry. People betrayed him. Dumbledore lied to him and he is taking his rage out on Remus." He reassured. "But don't let his prejudice ruin your relationship. I saw Tonks with you last night, she loves you already, and Remus is a nice guy. You need family, other than the crazy weirdos that I have."

Hermione laughed. "This is why I love you."

"I thought it was my good looks and charming smile!" Ron grinned and pulled his girlfriend across his chest, evidently he wasn't about to miss an opportunity to 'do disgusting things' with his girlfriend.

_Please Review!_

_I know I made it sound all awkward about the relationship between Hermione and Remus, the next few chapters develops something similar to a father/daughter bond between them. And I'm going because my brain is fried… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Nice long chapter! Enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Which Remus Lupin is probably quite glad about…_

Hermione was the first through the floo. "_Specus_!" The familiar, sickening sensation of spinning and green flames overwhelmed her and she stumbled out, blinking in bewildered surprise as she appeared in t kitchen. "What in the—" Her sentence was cut off as Ron tumbled out of the fireplace and they stumbled forward. Remus caught her before she could fall and she looked up into his amused smile.

"Hello, Hermione, enjoy the trip?" His eye sparkled with humour.

She rolled her eyes and straightened. "Thank you."

"Hullo, Remus." Ron had stepped to the side as Harry and Ginny had exited the floo. He moved around the group clustered by the fireplace and reached out his hand. His handshake with the werewolf was warm, a difference that was a painful contrast to Harry who stood, impatiently leaning against the wall.

"How are you, Ron?"

"Wonderful now school is finished!"

Ginny shoved her brother aside and flung her arms around Remus. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

Harry snorted impatiently and stormed for the room.

Remus returned Ginny's embrace before quickly disentangling himself. His face was pale. "It is good to see you too, Ginny. Excuse me, I must check on Teddy." He left the room as swiftly as he was able, unable to bear the sympathy that shone from the faces around him.

Molly set down a tray with a loud thump. "I love Harry like a son, but really! That is ridiculous, Remus is breaking his heart after that boy!" She continued to rant as they left the room, Ginny's eyes flaming as she stormed after her boyfriend. There would be hell to pay for the way he had acted.

Hermione and Ron followed more slowly, the red-headed boy holding a tight arm around Hermione's shoulder that shook with slight sobs. They had seen the look of agony that had slid across Remus' face when Ginny had embraced him and Harry had stalked away. The look that had been hidden behind a mask of emotionless calm.

"Harry James Potter! Get off that broom now!" Ginerva Weasley, in full fury, was more frightening then a combination Molly Weasley and Lilly Potter.

Harry, surprised, let his concentration fall and fell the few feet that he hovered about the ground.

"Ow!" He yelped.

Ginny, apparently unconcerned about his pain, stood above him. Her hazel eyes sparkled with fire.

"What?" Harry sighed impatiently.

"You are pathetic! How could you! Remus fought beside you! He was Sirius' best friend! He loves you!" Her voice rose in pitch with each word she spoke.

"He does not!" Harry roared springing to his feet. His green eyes were furious. "He doesn't care about me! He wishes I was dead! Just like my parents! In fact he probably wishes I had died that night!"

Neither of the angry couple realised that they stood near an open window. Neither saw the breeze that ruffled the curtains, and neither could have known that inside there were people who loved and cared for Remus listening in horrified silence.

"I am going to kill him." Sirius spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Bit hard really." James spoke tensely, he held his wife who had collapsed against him, a sob of heartbroken pain breaking from her.

"Oh Remus." She whispered. "Poor, poor Remus!"

"I thought he was exaggerating!" Portrait Sirius was angrier then his embodied self had been that night in the shrieking shack. More angry then the countless times that Snape had cast snide comments about Remus being nothing more than a monster in the order meetings.

They were angry, the portraits whose personalities were like their walking, breathing counterparts. Portraits who cared for the people they had loved just as deeply as when they had lived.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly spoke through her tears.

"Haunt him? Terrify him with visions. Do cruel, cruel things." Sirius was evidently still furious.

"Who are you talking about?" Remus was leaning against the wall, watching the portraits curiously.

The silence that fell made the man frown deeply. He moved towards his chair, is steps more slow than usual. Cradled against his shoulder was a small turquoise haired boy who was looking around curiously at the room he rarely entered. His thumb was in his mouth, the free arm he had wrapped tightly around his father's neck.

"Well?" Placing Teddy on the floor he conjured bright bubbles that danced inches above the boys grasping fingers.

"We were talking about…" Sirius trailed off.

"We were talking about Harry." James spoke gravely.

"Ahh." He idly flicked his wand and the bubbles changed colour and danced closer to the little boy's plump fingers.

"He is beautiful, Remus." Lilly interrupted the tense atmosphere.

"He is. I don't deserve them."

"Here we go." Sirius sank dramatically to the floor of the frame. "You get to listen this time, Prongs. I have heard this argument _hundreds_ of times. Let's see if I can remember this. 'To old, to poor, dangerous!'."

"Shut up, Paddy."

"Hey! Don't call me Paddy!"

Remus smiled. His gaze was kept on his son playing at his feet. "What about Harry?"

James grimaced. "Was hoping that you had maybe forgotten about that. What happened today?"

"Molly was over and cleaned the top floor. Played with Teddy, fed him lunch, put him to bed, and wouldn't let me do a thing other than drink tea and talk. Anything I should add?"

"Remus." Lilly's voice was gentle. "We know something happened."  
"Ginny and Harry were arguing." Sirius again.

"Ahh."

James was eyeing his friend closely. "You still haven't taken that eye-patch off."

Remus' head snapped up at the change in topic. "What?"

"You don't normally wear it. Why now?"

"This is ridiculous." Remus muttered. "I am going to go, play with my son in the lounge room, and if I come back in here I will silence you and Sirius until you decide to be nice."

"What about Lilly?" James demanded.

"Lilly is not interrogating me or demanding answers. She is being her usual lovely self that I can deal with. Shall we go find Aunty Hermione, Teddy boy?"

At the familiar name the little boy reached his arms to his father. "Dada!" he crowed, delighted when Remus lifted him to his knee.

The portraits had remained silent, three sets of eyes filled with pity, three sets of eyes finally seeing what they had all thought impossible. Remus Lupin was a father, and his son adored him.

The Den's lounge room was large and bright. Windows were open to let the summer breeze in and the lace curtains moved with the rose-scented breeze that flowed into the room. Thick white carpet covered the floor, carpet that was as soft as lamb's wool yet spelled to resist stains. Having a clumsy wife and a one year old had made Remus a cautious man and he and Molly had placed protective charms on every inch of fabric in the house. The furniture was comfortably mis-matched. Large arm chairs, soft sofas you could sink into, the earthy, soft tones reflecting on the eggshell blue that Dora had painted the walls. The fireplace was surrounded by books. Children's books for Teddy, books on parenting for the older Lupin's, Auror workbooks and spell books that Dora most commonly used, and s few, select defence books kept high out of Teddy's eager hands. There were photo albums too, memories of Remus' from his time at Hogwarts, photos showing a Hufflepuff Dora and Gryffindor Charlie Weasley grabbling over who won a Quidditch match. Photos from the Order that had been in the first and second war. Albums filled to the brim with pictures of a metamorphous who had stolen the hearts of his parents and anyone who met him.

Remus settled his son on the floor, almost immediately the boy crawled to his toy chest and began to pull his toys out. He grinned in delight when he spied the stuffed black dog. "Woof!" He crowed in delight.

"Come here, Teddy bear." Remus waited until the little boy crawled to his father before pulling him onto the couch. "Can you say Padfoot?"

"Dada!"

Remus laughed. "Say Muma?"

Teddy frowned in concentration. He knew who his father was talking about, and now it was time to verbalise the word. "Mmmmaaa?"

"Good! Now again, Muma?"

"Maamm?"

"Well done, Teddy bear!" Remus lifted his son above his head and tickled his belly. "Now, when Muma comes home you have to say that. She will be very excited."

Teddy grinned at his father, the teeth that had pushed their way through the tender gums milky white. "Dada?"

"Teddy bear?"

The little face scrunched up as he struggled to think of the words he wanted to say.

"Here you are!" Ginny and Hermione entered the room and the youngest Weasley swooped the little boy into her arms.

"Teddy bear! You are so big!" Ginny rubbed his tummy with her face and he screeched and grabbed fistfuls of her red hair. "Ouch!"

Laughing, Hermione helped her friend untangle the grasping hands.

"Can you say Aunty Hermione?"

A confused look crossed the small face. "Dada." He spoke firmly.

Hermione laughed. "I can see why Dora is jealous of you, Remus!"

"Shouldn't you girls be with your boyfriends?" Remus looked amused as the girls knelt on the floor and listened to Teddy's garbled chatter.

"Teddy is more interesting." Ginny's voice was stern.

"Ah." That simple monosyllable seemed to express a wealth of meaning.

"'A'foo!" Teddy held the fluffy dog out to Hermione.

"Pardon?" She inquired politely.

"'A'foo'!" He crowed again.

"Padfoot." Remus translated with a rueful smile. "He has a stag in there somewhere. His attempt at Prongs is even more amusing."

Ginny smiled. "You know, Teddy, I knew Padfoot."

Evidently this was news that did not matter to the small boy who was much more interested in the toy wolf that Hermione had found. He crawled towards her. "Dada!"

"Moony." Hermione corrected with a laugh. She tickled his face with the toy. Ginny found a toy lion and to the boy's delight the girls set upon with the soft toys, tickling him, chasing him around the lounge room. Playing with the small boy that represented new life for the Wizarding world.

"Remus?" Hermione caught the attention of her former professor who had been reading while the girls played with his son.

"Why did the floo take us to the kitchen? I thought yours was in the lounge room? That's where George left from yesterday?"

"We have a ward on the network. The person who enters our floo not only has to enter a password but also will be connected to the room that I am in. Unless of course I am not in a room with the floo, then people will be brought into a small room next to this one, you cannot exit this room unless I allow the person out." Remus explained. "The floo also identifies who is coming through the network. We have a list of people that are allowed into the house and those that are not."

"There are wards that can control that?" Hermione looked fascinated.

"There are wards for everything. Well, almost."

Ginny, who was crawling after Teddy, paused for a moment. "Could you teach us how to cast them?"

"Of course." Remus agreed. "Once you girls have settled in I will go through some of the wards around the house. There are some very similar to Grimmauld, and others different."

"Different how?"

"We were unable to ward the gardens of Grimmauld. This was partially because of the fact it was in London but the ancient dark magic over the house made it difficult. Here, it's easier to ward a portion of yard. A mile area around this house is warded so that I may move around as I please and still am under the Fidelius charm."

"Can't you personally be placed under it? And that way you could leave the house?" Ginny frowned.

A soft chuckle escaped Remus. "That would involve a great deal of trouble and not be accurate. The Fidelius makes thing invisible, if I were to personally be placed under it in order to leave the house whoever I have contact with would be told my location at any given time. It is not an accurate way to place a spell."  
"I wish you were still a teacher." Ginny muttered. "Things actually made sense with you teaching!"

"Well, I am sure Sturgis is an excellent defence professor."

"He was ok." Hermione shrugged. "But he wasn't as good as you were. I suppose being in Azkaban changed him."

"Azkaban changes everyone." There was a suffocating silence. "Who took over Transfiguration classes?"

"Professor Anderson. She is from America."

"Is she good?"

"Yes." Hermione spoke slowly. "She is knowledgeable. But… There is something about her, Remus. She…"

"She never stopped staring at us and Harry and asking questions about the order. Teddy bear! Come to your favourite Uncle Ron!" Ron threw the boy above his head and the turquoise hair turned bright red in imitation of the man who held him.

"Perhaps she was just curious?"

"It was creepy." Ginny confirmed. "She was always asking questions about Professor Dumbledore and you and Moody. And I know Professor Snape didn't like her."

Ron snorted. "Snape doesn't like anyone. Gin, Harry wants to speak to you. He is—"

"_Harry _can come and talk to me himself!" Her face flushed again with anger.

Before Ron could rely the familiar roar of the floo and a deep voice interrupted them

"George Weasley." The eerie, disembodied voice rang out through the room and Ron looked around nervously.

"Grant entrance."

George stepped out of the fireplace and grinned. "Hello everyone." The tall red-head removed Teddy from his brother's arm as the small boy reached eagerly for him. "How are you kids? Relishing freedom? Where is Harry?"

"Sulking." Ron said cheerily. "We were just about to go find him. Weren't we Hermione?"

Hermione rose and rolled her eyes. "Only if I can hex him."

George raised his eyebrows. "Well, have fun hexing. Take the sprog, I need to talk to his father."

There was a slight scuffle as the girl's raced to George who looked amused before handing him above their heads to Ron. "Make sure they don't squish him, won't you. His mum's an Auror, his dad's the best duellist I've ever met, and you do not want to mess with that kid." He winked as Ron mock shuddered before ushering the girls from the room.

George kicked a chair to opposite Remus' and sank into it, his long legs stretched in front of him. "Well, I've made a decision."

"And?"

"I… I am going to ask Ron. You are right, of course, I can't wait for him to come back."

Remus leaned forward, his eyes bright with sympathy. "It will get easier, George."

"I know. How did you do it?"

Sighing, the man sank back into his seat. "Well, truly, George, could you say I did?"

"The portraits?"

"The portraits." He confirmed. "But I think it will be good for you having Ron around. You spend a great deal of time in that store on your own and equally as much here, having Ron will be good for you."

"What's wrong with being here?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Remus laughed at the offended look on the younger man's face. "I love having you here, we all do, but George, I am an old man and Dora is hardly here now she is back at work. Ron will be good for you. Though, I do still expect you for dinner four nights a week!"

George laughed. "Four nights is cutting back." He retorted.

"Your mother was giving me distinct hints about not seeing you enough. I quail in the eyes of her wrath."

Please review!

The floo password _Specus_ means "Den" in Latin! :D I decided it was a much nicer password then 'Snape's worst nightmare!'


	6. Chapter Six

_Hope you like! The curse gets explained here! Do I need more on it? Feel free to help! :P And Review! I am on placements and they suck! So review it makes me feel better! _

Molly looked around the table and beamed happily. The people she loved where here. Granted, there were faces missing, but all those who had survived where here, the children she had borne and the ones she gathered into her heart. Charlie and Dora were arguing at one end of the table, their loud voices rising above the carefree chatter.

"Remus!" Dora appealed suddenly. "Tell Charlie that I am right! That in the muggle world people goes into holding cells for disorderly behaviour!"

Remus looked between his wife and her former classmate. "Do I want to… Never mind. It is true, Charlie. Drunk or disorderly behaviour is arrest-able."

"Merlin, can you imagine, we would have to have arrested Dung for being alive!" Charlie grinned widely and the two Aurors immediately fell back into talking about the various crimes that had occurred since Charlie had entered the program after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Fleur was feeding peas to Teddy, an adoring expression on her face. Bill, sitting on her opposite side was watching her with a smile that could not hide the love he felt for them.

"Fleur, when is the baby due?" Hermione leaned across the table.

"In three weeks." Her English had been perfected, the soft French accent lilting caressing the words that slid from her lips. "Everything is ready and Mother has been knitting for weeks." She smiled quickly at mother-in-law.

"Is the nursery finished? Will you be staying at Shell cottage or moving closer? Have you found out if it's a girl or boy?" Ginny leaned forward eagerly and Bill laughed.

"Yes it's finished. We have just found a house nearby and plan to move in next week. You four will be helping and Remus." He claimed the werewolf's attention. "Would you mind if I send Fleur over when we do move?" He placed a hand over his wife's mouth as she made an objection. "I have this fear she will manage to go into labour. She likes doing too many things."

"Of course, I can understand your pain." He threw a mock stern look towards his wife. "Dora wouldn't stop practising hexes and running around the house when she was a month out from having Teddy. Gave me more grey hairs then I can count."

Fleur pushed Bill's hand away from her mouth. "See! Dora, help me! Tell them that I can help move things!"

"I can't, Fleur, I am sorry. Remus is giving me that look. But I can promise that once you have the baby you and I will make Remus and Bill watch the children and then escape for a day. After that, Bill will never conspire against you again." She winked.

Molly chuckled. "I remember having my first baby, Arthur wouldn't stop fussing over me!"

"And now you are about to be a grandmother." Harry grinned at the woman who was the only mother he had ever known.

"Oh I'm already a grandmother, dear." Molly smiled in amusement as a sudden silence broke over the table. "See that little munchkin." She pointed to a turquoise haired Teddy. "That is my first grandson. And his father is practically my oldest son!"

"Hurrah!" Bill cheered loudly. "I am no longer the oldest! Thank you, Remus!"

Remus was watching Molly closely. His face had softened and there was a look of grateful affection. "Thank you, Molly."

"This means I have six older brothers?" Ron moaned and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him,

"Welcome to my world." She retorted before conversation started up again, the voices ringing through the house in a cheerful clamour of voices.

A house that is not filled with Weasley's is a quiet place and Hermione found herself missing the happy clamour that the red-headed family brought. Harry had gone to bed, the excuse had been mumbled after Ginny had left and he had quickly vanished before Dora could say anything. Hermione had followed and a muffled argument had commenced before they had both given up deciding to call an uneasy truce, neither willing to compromise their own close friendship. Hermione sighed softly and crept down the stairs. She moved carefully so as not to wake her hosts and made her way to the lounge room.

"Oh." She paused in the doorway.

"Come in." Dora motioned lazily to her. She had curled herself in her husband's arms, resting with her head on his chest, his chin on the top of her bright pink curls.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"You aren't." Remus murmured as his wife snuggled closer. "Sit down, Hermione."

She smiled and settled into a nearby chair. Her curly hair was loose, flowing around her shoulders in disarray. The night air held the faintest chill but the soft breeze that entered the window was scented with Jasmine.

"Everything all right, love?" Dora wiggled around until she could see the younger woman.

"It's strange being back. At Hogwart's it was different but here… It seems like forever ago when duelling death eaters was normal. When there was a wedding and we were attacked. But now, we sit around and have dinner. It's like nothing has ever happened."

"But it did." Dora's voice was gentle. "We have had a year to cry but we still have to live. We have Teddy, Fleur is about to have a baby. There is so much joy in the world and we need to cling to that, Hermione. For months the Wizarding world held funerals. But we still have to live, to move on, and to survive. And it hurts, Molly would have been thinking about Fred all night, but if we cried every day than the entire world would be dehydrated."

Hermione laughed softly. "I suppose it seemed that time stood still at Hogwarts and everywhere we looked was a reminder of death and pain." She rested her head on her hand.

"I think you were very brave to go back." Dora shook her head. "I could not have. I doubt I could go there now." She shivered and Remus' arm tightened around her as they remembered the carnage from the battle that had changed their lives.

"You have to live, Hermione. You have to move on, you won't forget what happened but we fought so we could live. So we could watch our families grow up safely. It would be a dishonour to them to mourn for years to come." Remus' voice was low but there was a firm note in it.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about their words. They were right. But how she missed her parents. The people who would never remember her. Who would live the rest of their lives out in Australia, in complete oblivion to the daughter they had loved and adored.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron burst into the lounge room and looked around frantically. "Hey Hermione, Remus. Where is Harry?" His eyes were bright with excitement.

"Here! What's wrong?" Harry bounded down the stairs and looked at his friend in concern.

"George wants me to become his partner in the shop!" Ron was bouncing on his toes in excitement. "And he wants to know if you would want to work with us over summer! Business has been busy and he said he could use your help!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the excitement bounced between the boys.

"Of course I would! That's fantastic! A partner!"

"Isn't it great, Hermione!" Ron hugged her tightly. "A partner in the most amazing joke shop in the world!" He danced her around the room much to Teddy's amusement and Harry laughed and scooped the boy onto his shoulders. "Aren't they silly?" He inquired and was rewarded with the boy tugging at his hair.

"We should celebrate!" Ron grinned. "Come out for a butterbeer?"

Harry laughed in amusement. "Of course."  
"How about you, Mione?"

"Not me, I am staying here, I want a nice quiet day at home. You boys go have fun." She reached for Teddy kissed his sticky cheek. "Say bye bye to Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry."

"'Aye 'Aye." The little boy mimicked waving a hand that was coated with jam.

The floo roared twice and the wizards vanished.

"You knew!" Hermione accused as she saw the amused smile lurking on Remus' lips.

"George mentioned it last night. It will be good for Harry to work there." He stood up slowly. "I should put Teddy down for a nap."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll do it. I want to talk to you anyhow." She smiled at the wary looked she received. "I will be back." She vanished and Remus moved to the kitchen. There was no doubt in his mind that this was a conversation that would need more than one cup of tea and chocolate.

"Oh good, chocolate cake." Hermione curled into the chair and wrapped her hands around the mug that skipped from the tray into her hands. "Are you angry with Harry?"

"Pardon?" This was evidently not the conversation he had expected.

"Are you angry with Harry seeing he is being all…. Idiotic."

"No. He is angry. He has a right to be." He studied her closely for a moment. "That is not the reason you wanted to talk to me, is it?"

She smiled slightly. "Evidently your students cannot hide anything from you."

"Former student." Remus corrected. "And I am sure Dora told you that you are now part of the family."

She glanced away briefly not willing to open this conversation. Not yet.

"But I don't think that is why you wanted to speak with me, is it?" He drew her attention back to the topic and she felt a surge of gratefulness at his quiet words.

"The curse… Would you." She hesitated. "Would you explain it to me?"

Remus considered the words before slowly nodding. "I will as much as I can. Perhaps it would be best if you asked questions and I answer them?"

Hermione leaned forward eagerly. "Tell me if I get annoying." She hesitated and rose before settling on the opposite end of the lounge from Remus, her legs tucked under her.

"Who cursed you?"

"We believe it was Dolohov, but we cannot be sure. There were too many Death Eaters in the area to be sure and I had already been injured." He motioned briefly to the scars on his face.

"That wasn't from the same curse?"

"No." Remus cleared his throat. "The burns were created by a spell called _Argentum Poena._"

"What does it do?"

Remus looked at her gravely. "You have heard that werewolves are allergic to silver."

"I thought it was a myth?"

"No. Unfortunately it is not. To an ordinary human _Argentum Poena_ would be painful, to someone like me, it can be fatal. It is, basically, a stream of silver. Much like _Augmenti, _but instead of water it shoots—"

"Silver." Hermione's eyes were wide with horror. "Oh Remus! How… How did you survive?"

"Severus. Have you heard of essence of Dittany?"

"A potion that regrows skin?"

"Yes. Severus had some in his private stores, using that with a crushed bezoar mixed into it slowed the damage."  
"Can it be healed?"

"No. It is a magical wound, much like the scars the wolf has inflicted on me."

"So that is what happened to your face…" There were tears in the brown eyes.

"Yes. And my leg." He tapped the offending limb and smiled ruefully at her. "Now, Hermione, no tears." Handing her a conjured handkerchief and waiting until she had stemmed the flow of tears.

"The other curse?" She choked out.

"It is more difficult to explain." He hesitated. "They have, in essence, a tracking charm placed on me."

Hermione nodded. "There is more, isn't there."

"You really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione." He echoed the words spoken in the Shrieking Shack so many years ago. "There is more, yes." He was quiet for a long time. "The control they have are similar to when Harry was having his nightmares. I use a form of Occlumency, it is powerful enough to keep them out of my head and this means that they cannot inflict harm upon me." Remus spoke slowly as if he was considering her words.

"But?"

A faint flicker of a smile. "But the day before, of and after the full moon I do not have the mental control to… To keep them out of my head."

Hermione swallowed, waiting.

"And that is all you need to know."

She nodded, silent as the overwhelming horror of what the past year had meant for the Lupin family came crashing down upon her.

"Now, I think I should show you my study." Remus rose stiffly and offered his hand to pull the younger woman to her feet. "You must feel free to use it whenever you want to. There are a number of texts that you would probably be interested in." He led the way up the hall and hesitated. "You are about to enter a room few people do." He grimaced. "And found out my darkest secrets." He muttered. Hermione glanced at him, bewildered, until the door swung open and the overwhelming smell of books greeted her.

"Oh Remus!" She breathed. "It's— Sirius!" She stared wide-eyed at the three portraits.

"Hermione!" Sirius grinned. "Well, it didn't take you long to bare you secrets, Moony!"

Hermione sank into a nearby chair and shook her head. "Portraits?" She murmured weakly.

"Hermione, this is James and Lily Potter. Lily, Prongs, Hermione, one of the 'Golden Trio'."

"Remus… you have _portraits._"

"I thought you said she was intelligent?"

"James Potter! Leave the poor girl alone!" Lilly shook her head. "Remus, sit down, Dora was in here last night telling me that you have been moving around far too much and—"

Hermione giggled as James clapped a hand around his wife's mouth.

Remus had settled into a chair and glanced at the young witch who looked torn between mild horror and amusement.

"So, how's things been, Miss Prefect?"

"Excellent thank you, Sirius. How long have you had the… Them for?"

"I knew Sirius had someone paint a portrait for him but it was only this year I found out about James and Lily's." His face was pale but he continued speaking softly. "The portraits were in the Black vault in a section that was left to me. I don't think even Sirius knew they were there."

"I did not." The last Black confirmed.

"Does Harry…."

"No." Remus rested his head back against the chair. "No, he does not."

I hope you like it! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoyyyyy!_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

Harry stepped into the floo waved goodbye to Ron and George before the swirling flames took him to the Den. His home for the past three weeks. The routine was coordinated now. Coordinated around he and Remus spending as little time as possible in one another's company, never alone, always an ocean of feelings buried under the sea of polite exchanges and panicked looks when they chanced upon one another alone. He stepped into the sitting room and waited for the dizziness to clear from his head.

"Un-le Hawy!" The excited shriek made the young man grin and drop to his knees before grabbing the small body that was stumbling with awkward steps into the waiting arms.

"Teddy Bear!" Harry threw his godson into the air and caught him, laughing at his hair rapidly changed from turquoise to orange to green.

"Dada! An-y 'Mione! Dada! Pway!"

Harry looked up to meet Hermione's laughing eyes. "Translating to Aunty Hermione and I put on a play for dada."

"Ah. Was it a good play?"

"Mmhmm." He wiggled to be allowed down. "I dot 'oclate."

"So I see." There was an amused look at Teddy's chocolate covered fingers and the smears that had escaped the wash cloth that had been discarded beside the small boy's story books.

"Where is Remus?" He settled onto the floor as Teddy began to prattle about the play he had created.

"Sleeping." Hermione joined them on the floor with a frown. "Its three days till full moon. They exhaust him."

"Oh." Harry busied himself with the toy dragons that Charlie had gotten the smallest Lupin.

"He will probably be out soon. He has been sleeping for about—" She glanced at the wall clock. "Four hours."

Harry simply nodded again.

They were soon absorbed in their game, the exciting shrieks from Teddy echoing around the room, the silencing charm Hermione had placed on the room ensuring that Remus would not be disturbed by their game.

"Dada!" Teddy's shriek made Harry rise abruptly. He watched as the werewolf limped into the room and settled into his chair before holding out his arms for his son.

"Have you been having fun, Teddy?" His hoarse voice sounded tired and his face was more pale then Harry had seen for a long time.

"Hawy!"

"Uncle Harry." Corrected his father. Teddy, unknowing that he had been reproved nodded eagerly.

"Pway dwagons."

"Did he now? And did the dragon eat you?"

Teddy squealed with laughter at his father. "No! You!"

"The dragons are going to eat me! Oh no!"

Teddy, who had slid off his father's knee and was crawling towards Harry seemed to find this hilarious and crowed with laughter.

"Ea'! Dada!"

"What is eating Dada?" Dora had arrived, unnoticed and she swooped her son into her arms, smothering his face with kisses.

"Muma!" Teddy hugged her neck tightly. "Dwagon! Ea'! Dada! 'Ocolate! Un-l Hawy!"

"Really." Dora looked amused as he continued to prattle. She crossed the room and kissed her husband. "Do you understand what he is saying?"

"Dow'!" Teddy demanded at the same time his father replied: "Of course I do!"

His mother obliged, shrugging off her crimson Aurora robes and letting them pool at her feet before settling onto the arm of Remus' chair. "How was work, Harry?"

"Good. Busy. George reckons that if business keeps up he will need to expand."

"That's excellent! Are you going to stay there permanently?"

"Nope." A sly smile crossed his face. "Angelina Johnson is going to be working at the store part time. Once I work out what I am doing with my life she might take over full time."

"Angelina." Hermione smiled happily. "That's wonderful news. They would make such cute babies."

Harry's mouth dropped and Hermione and Dora burst into merry peals of laughter that Teddy decided to join in, doubling the merriment in the room.

Dora paused before entering the bedroom and sliding her arms around her husband.

"Dora." He sounded exhausted.

"Shhh." She began to massage his shoulders. Her heart aching as she felt the tension knotting his muscles, the strain that built up steadily towards three agonising days. "We need to find this curse." She whispered. "You can't go on like this."

"I know." He sounded tired. Defeated.

"You have to fight through this moon." She spoke firmly.

He remained silent, allowing her fingers to work their magic through his aching muscles.

"Remus!" Her voice rose sharply and she moved to stand in front of him. "Promise me." Her fingers clutched at his shoulders in fearful desperation.

"I promise." He pulled her close.

Every moon was the same. Words spoken. Promises made. Promises kept. But every moon brought the same fear. The same terror that Dora would lose her husband, Teddy his father and Remus his life.

"Teddy is staying at Mum's. I will ask Molly to have Harry stay at the Burrow."

"Hermione too."

"She wants to stay, love." Dora settled onto the bed and curled into Remus welcoming arms. "She wants to be here while I am at work."

"She doesn't need to see me like that." He murmured feeling the strength drain from him as the full moon crept closer.

"Remus, Charlie told me how bad it was last month. She is staying; you _need_ her here while I am working. And she might have ideas of how it works and how we can block it. Please? I hate to see you so weak when I get home."  
"Her being here will not change anything."

"Please." A soft sob accompanied the words and her husband sighed. The power of tears and the way women used them were beyond him.

"Fine." He tightened his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Not possible." His words were breathed against her ear and she smiled as she curled more tightly against him, her head against her chest, the drum of his heart soothing her to sleep.

"Say good bye to daddy, Teddy Bear. You are going to Nanas for a holiday!" Dora tried to inject enthusiasm into her voice. Teddy clung to his father more tightly. His fingers fisted into the wool of Remus' jumper. Despite his young age he knew something was not right with his beloved father.

"No!" He pressed his face into the werewolf's neck and Remus tightened his hold on his son.

"It will be fun." He whispered into the boy's ear. "And when you come home, you can help me bake a cake."

"No! You sawe! You huwt! No, Dada!" One year old and he knew that each time he went away and returned his father was weaker, sicker for days or weeks.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched Remus close his eye. She turned away as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"When you get back, Teddy, you and I can look after dada." Dora knelt down and stroked the small back that heaved with sobs. "We can make him hot chocolate, and you can tell him stories in bed. How does that sound?"

A small, miserable face peaked out from Remus' jumper. His hair matched his father's grey locks. And his eyes mirrored the amber orbs that were so keen and discerning.

"Do you think Dada would like being fussed over?"

A soft giggle and a shake of the head.

"Good! Then you, me and Aunty Mione will have lots of fun, won't we?"

Andromeda shifted and glanced warily at the clock. "Come, Teddy, I have a surprise waiting for you at home."

"Go on, my brave boy." Remus kissed his son's hair. "I will see you soon." He handed Teddy to his mother-in-law. "Thank you."

"Be safe." She touched his shoulder, strode to the fire, and vanished.

Dora rose at the same time Charlie Weasley lifted a disillusionment charm off himself and appeared just behind Hermione, making the girl jump. He laughed at her reaction before crossing the room.

"Morning, Remus. Tonks. Mum asked me to give you this." He handed Dora a letter before turned to Remus and beginning to talk in a voice too love for Hermione to hear.

"Everything ok?" Hermione touched Dora's shoulder and met the worried blue eyes of the older witch.

"Ginny isn't well and Molly thinks it could be contagious. I was going to have Harry stay there, Remus…. Remus doesn't want him here over the full moon."

Hermione nodded. "What if he went to Neville's?"

"I'm worried he would get suspicious." Dora closed her eyes for a brief instant.

"Oy! Auror Tonks, you will be late for work if you don't get moving!" Charlie bellowed across the room and laughed as the young woman jumped.

"Shut up, Weasley." She punched his shoulder as she passed. "I'm still your superior. Harry will be staying, love. I'm sorry."

Remus managed a weary smile. "Be safe." He murmured.

"Constant vigilance." She promised. Her smile faltered and she hugged him tightly. "See you tonight." Her eyes flickered around the room briefly, settled on Hermione and she managed a small, strained smile before vanishing through the floo.

"Hermione, I need you to tell Harry to stay out of here for the next few days." Remus spoke slowly. "Use any excuse you like. And… You should avoid it too. You do not need to see…" His voice died away and a shudder rippled through him.

"Go tell Harry." Charlie pulled Remus to his feet. Guiding the older man across the room he settled him onto the wide couch. Hermione watched for a moment as he levitated a mattress that had gone un-noticed to the floor beside the couch. She bit her lip before turning away as pillows seemed to fly from corners of the room that had seemed hidden. Evidently this was a routine that Charlie was all too familiar with.

Closing the door behind her Hermione breathed in a deep breathe. Dora had hinted at how horrible the days around the full moon were for Remus, but she had fallen silent before Hermione could ask questions, shaking her head slightly and hastily changing the subject. She straightened and drew in a deep breathe. It would do no good to wonder. Her imagination was worse than reality could be. After all, Remus was safe and well protected under the Fidelius charm. What could really go wrong?

_Please Review. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means more chapters! _


	8. Chapter 8

_This was the hardest chapter to write and I don't know if I am entirely happy with it! But let me know what you all think! There isn't much Harry in this chapter, but that changes veryyyy soon! _

_I do not own Harry Potter_

The door closed behind Hermione and Remus let his head drop to the back of the couch. He could feel the tug of the moon on him, the familiar pull coupled with the sinister curse that hung over him exhausting him, draining him of the energy he needed to survive the next night.

Charlie settled onto the mattress beside the couch and looked at Remus. "How bad?"

"Hmm?" Remus carefully untied the patch that covered the silvery remnants of his eye. He carefully folded the strings and placed it onto the coffee table.

"How long will it be before they get through?" He clarified.

Remus hesitated a brief moment before meeting the worried eyes of the red head. "Not long." He sounded tired.

Charlie nodded and rose quickly. He began to cast spells, silencing spells, monitoring spells, spells that would give Remus more time. A pattern that was followed every month by one of the Weasley brothers.

Remus was still, struggling to maintain the walls around his mind, struggling to use the Occlumency he had learned at a young age effectively.

It didn't work.

A shudder rippled through the too-thin frame as the walls finally crumbled. He could hear Bellatrix Lestrange's voice laughing, mocking in his ears. It was the same every month; somehow his tormentors had perfected the task of breaking through the walls erected around his mind, his body and torment him for three, long, hellish days. The hold the curse held over him enabled his captors to find his most painful memories and force him to relive them. It would always start with the memories.

"_He's the traitor, James!" Sirius was pacing unaware of Lily and Remus standing, frozen in the doorway. "Dumbledore said it was someone in the order! Someone close to us! It can't be Alice or Frank; they are in hiding because of their baby! Peter would NEVER turn to them. Remus is a __**werewolf**__. He is already dark."_

"_Sirius!" Lily's cry was broken as Harry was placed in her arms and the man who had been standing beside her turned and strode away._

"_Remus! Remus wait! Remus!" Her cries went unheeded as she ran after him only to see a blur of his brown robes as his disparate. _

Her cries echoed through his mind, her voice calling to him in heartbroken agony. The last words she had spoken to him before they had been hidden under the Fidelius. Before his best friends had died.

"Lily." The broken murmur escaped him and Charlie turned. Grimacing at the bleak expression on Remus' face he strode to the werewolf and gripped the shaking hands.

"Remus. Remus _look_ at me! You are alive. Dora is alive. You have Teddy."

Remus nodded once and latched onto the thought. He could hear the tears of baby Neville as they had tried to comfort him when his parents did not respond to him. The mocking of Bellatrix Lestrange after Sirius had fallen through the veil. The sounds of battle all mingling together, forced into his thoughts with unrelenting cruelty.

He could hear Charlie's voice talking to him, the soothing monotony breaking through the torment.

Remus locked onto Charlie talking and struggled to erect the barriers in his mind. The screaming stopped and Remus gasped with relief.

"Over?"

"For now." Remus nursed his head in his hands. The headache that pounded his temples was growing worse as Death eaters taunted him with the curse that his friends, his _family_ sought so hard to refute.

"Charlie?" A shudder rippled through the werewolf and Charlie was on his feet. His eyes darkened with worry and his hand convulsed helplessly around his wand.

"It's ok." The younger man soothed though his voice shook and both men knew his words were empty and hollow. It was not alright. His brown eyes met golden ones. "Tea?"

Remus shook his head. He tried to keep his breathing even, he could feel the walls crumbling once more, knew that the second assault would be crueller.

"How does it work?"

Charlie grimaced at the question. "You know how it works, Remus. Doing this… Talking about it, every month will not help!"

Remus grimaced. "Perhaps." He acknowledged. He stirred restlessly and rose stiffly. He moved slowly, pacing backwards and forwards.

Charlie watched him closely. The three days where Remus was at his most vulnerable from attack were horrible for those who cared about him. Cursed wounds. Something few people understood. Fewer people experienced and no one could explain.

A sharp moan made him leap to Remus' side as his knees buckled under him.

Remus could feel the fiery pain race through his body. No matter what they did it was always the same. Crutiatus pain. The pain that rivalled his transformations. He felt Charlie catch him before he could fall, supporting him, half carrying him to the lounge where he was eased against the pillows.

Remus' teeth were clamped over his lower lip and slowly a drop of blood slid downward to drop onto his robs. His back arched and a sharp cry broke from him. Pain. They could torture him from miles away, drive him to the brink of death before retreating and letting his body heal.

Harry stared at his roof. Hermione had come in with strict orders to stay away from the sitting room. She had not stated why and Harry was left to make up at own mind as to why. He had wandered down and been surprised to feel the familiar pulse of spells being raised. The door was locked and no sound was able to break through the charmed walls. He shrugged and wandered through the kitchen before returning to his bedroom. He sighed. His day off working in the shop and he felt more bored then he could remember. Hermione had closeted herself in her bedroom and told him very firmly to get out and so Harry was left alone. He rolled over and frowned at the sight of his trunk still half filled with his books. Dora had said Remus would be happy to have their text books in his study. Hermione had looked horrified at the thought of them not being in her room but the idea of _not_ having the trunk to break a toe on seemed like a good one. He shrunk them into a manageable pile and headed towards the room he had not once entered in the three weeks they had been at the Den. He opened it, surprised that there were no wards on the lock… He eyed it, curiously, last week he could have sworn that it had been buzzing with magic. He remember Remus and Hermione talking about the study and the fact that there were wards on the door to prevent a curious Teddy entering the door. Harry half smiled as he used his shoulder to push open the door. Protection wards would be needed if the study was anything like Remus' office in the year he was defence professor.

Using his foot to close the door behind him, Harry looked around the room and dropped the books with a crash. His eyes were wide as he stared at the three portraits who were staring straight back at him.

"Harry." Lily broke the hushed silence.

"Harry!" Sirius was grinning before he suddenly remembered that he was angry with his godson. "What are you doing in Moony's study?" He was scowling.

"You… You are portraits." Harry made his way to a chair. "You are…"

"Portraits." Sirius was still glaring.

"Padfoot." James spoke quietly. "Moony wouldn't want you too."

Harry was frowning. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Lily leaned against James and regarded her son with tear filled eyes. "You are so grown up." She whispered.

Harry swallowed convulsively before anger set in. "He had portraits of you and he didn't tell me!"

James winced and glanced away from the angry green eyes.

"I've been here for a month and he couldn't even casually mention that he has portraits of the three people who should have been my entire world! He is pathetic!"

It was the last words, angrily spat out, which made Sirius, snap.

"Shut up!" He roared. "You have no idea what he has been through! What you have put him through!" He was pacing his portrait frame. "He was so happy that you were coming! He could forget about the fact the bastards that cursed him and torture him on a monthly basis! He could forget that our lives were torn apart that Halloween. But no, you come and make his life more hellish then any death eater could! You—"

"Sirius, stop." James spoke again. His arms were wrapped around Lily but Harry couldn't help notice how his father avoided his eyes.

"But—"

"No." James shook his head. "How did you get in, Harry? The door is well protected."

"The wards must have fallen." Harry was frowning. "What did you mean?" He looked up at Sirius' portrait who was leaning sulkily against the frame.

A dark eyebrow arched in familiar expression that made Harry's stomach ache. "When?" His voice was no longer edged in anger.

"You said they torture him. Who? The wolf who bit him?" Despite himself, the fact that he had convinced himself that Remus Lupin meant nothing to him, despite all this, a small grain of curiosity and concern entered his heart.

"You don't know?" James stared at his son, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Remus wouldn't tell him unless he asked." Lily murmured. "Like Hermione."

"Hermione knows about you?"

"Yep." Sirius smirked coldly. "Found out a while ago. Something to do with the fact she talks to Remus like a human rather than hating him."

"Sirius!" Lily scolded. "Harry, it isn't our place to tell you about Remus' life."

"But he was cursed." James ignored his wife's glare. "And his curse means that the day before, of and after the full moon the death eaters can do what they want to him."

"Like my visions?" Harry's hand automatically went to his scar.

"Exactly." Sirius nodded.

"How…. Who?"

"We don't know."

"James! Enough. Harry, sweetheart, you need to talk to Remus about this."

Harry nodded. "I… I need to go." He fled the room, heedless of the books on the floor, needing to vanish, to process that some small part of his parents, of _Sirius_ remained. Toprocess that his scar was not the only cursed wound in the house.

Charlie looked up as Hermione entered and pressed a finger to his lips in warning. Remus had fallen into a restless slumber, low, broken words escaping the bruised chapped lips as his head moved restlessly on the pillow.

"How is he?" Hermione whispered. She winced at the sight of his lower lip, swollen and still bloody from where his teeth had tried to hold back his cries.

"Exhausted." Charlie whispered back. He took the butterbeer from her. "In pain."

"Pain potion?"

"They don't work." Remus opened his eyes and attempted a smile.

"I brought some tea for you." She pressed the cup into his hands, steading them as they trembled for a moment. "Why don't they work?"

"The silver that Remus was cursed with reacts with the ingredients in them. You cannot use silver cauldrons for most potions because it either stops the potion from working properly or can transform it into something else entirely. Because it is in his body…" He shrugged.

"Oh, Remus."

"The wolfsbane works." The werewolf sipped the tea gratefully. "But I have to ignore the pain." His eye had closed again and Hermione could see the exhaustion that traced his face.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I will eat when Dora comes home."

Charlie frowned at the words. "You should eat."

"Can't." The words were terse but the meaning was clear. Unless you want to clean my vomit, I cannot eat."

Charlie nodded slightly. He was watching Remus closely, watching as the werewolf avoided eye contact, the way he stared at the cup as if this was the only thing of importance. He sighed, they were tormenting him, mocking his life, mocking the world he tenaciously clung to.

"Dora will be home soon. She mentioned she would bring chocolate." Charlie spoke with forced casualness.

Remus looked up and a smile traced its way across his lips. "Yes."

"She loves you." He persisted.

Hermione looked bewildered as Remus seemed to consider these words.

"She does." He finally acknowledged in a firm tone. "She loves me." The words had barely left his lips before the death eaters that held their power over him realised that his world was righted under their tormenting. The cup, empty now, dropped from his hand and a sharp cry escaped him as they struck him once more with the unforgivable curse.

Hermione watched, one hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes, as Charlie wrapped his arm around the werewolf whose body convulsed as pain coursed through his being.

"Hermione, go!" Charlie's words were stern.

"But—"

"Go!" He repeated and she fled.

_Review! Cause I think it sucks! :D _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you wonderful reviewers for the feedback from the last chapter! As a reward I am putting this chapter up now instead of Wednesday! :D Which means no new chapters till my next day off… Which is in 7 days. Hope you like! :D_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

Dora burst through the floo network, startling Harry and Hermione who had joined forces in the kitchen to create something that resembled dinner.

Hermione jumped and the pasta she was pouring into a pot spilled onto the floor.

"Wotcher, kids. Sorry Hermione." The witch tossed her robes onto a chair and ran a hand through her hair. She looked around and Harry frowned at the lost, helpless expression on her face.

"Here." Hermione thrust a tray into her hands. "Tea and there is bread. Charlie…" She swallowed and Dora looked at her keenly.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I… I will be out soon. Remus won't be out for dinner, George might be over later. I… I have to go." She vanished.

"Is she ok?" Harry was frowning after her.

"No. Oh Harry." Abruptly Hermione flung herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"Hey, it's ok. Come on, Mione. It's ok." Harry patted her back awkwardly. He had never wished for Ron's presence more.

"I'm sorry." She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"What is going on?" Harry sat on the bench and looked expectantly at the young woman.

Hermione was quiet for a long time. "Remus… I know you hate him, Harry, but… He is…" She shook her head. "You shouldn't be so horrible to him."

"Does this have something to do with the curse?"

"You know? How?"

He frowned. "I went into the study."

"You what! Oh no! Remus will _kill _me! I forgot to put the wards back up." Hermione dropped her head into her hands. "He was going to tell you, Harry, honestly. He just… He was waiting for the right moment. You hardly speak to him… He…"

"I know. What happened, Hermione?"

"They use the Crutiatus on him." She whispered.

Harry's eyes widened as he absorbed her words. "That's not possible!" He stuttered. "How?"

"I don't know. They don't know. Harry, he was in so much pain!"

Harry wrapped her into his arms again and sighed heavily.

Dora entered the room and froze. She could see the struggle Remus was having building the walls around his thoughts, struggling to keep the memories that tortured him at bay. His eye was closed, his hands clenched and the strain in every muscle spoke of the agony that had been his day. Charlie glanced up when he heard the door open and managed a wan smile.

"How bad?" Dora whispered. She knew Remus had no idea she had entered the room.

"Bad." Charlie rubbed his eyes. "They crucio-ed him four times, and the memories seem worse today."

She nodded. "I brought chocolate…"

"He needs you, Tonks. Just remind him how much you love him. That's all he needs today." Charlie forced a smile to his face. "I'll head off. See you later." He squeezed her hand before vanishing, unable to stay longer, to see his friend going through the hellish nightmares he was forced to relive.

"Remus?" Dora sat beside him and cautiously reached for his hand. "Remus." She repeated his name. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently caressed the side of his face. "Love."

She watched the struggle cross has face before he opened his good eye slowly. It took a long moment before he could focus on her and a spasm of pain crossed his face.

"Remus. I love you."

"I'm sorry, Dora."

"Shhh." She rested her head on his shoulder knowing she would have to wait, knowing that he needed to process her words, push them through the memories that suffocated him.

'_A werewolf marrying my niece!' Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "Children. Freaks all of them! Shame on the House of Black. Disgrace! Freaks!"_

_Harry yelling at him. "You are a coward! Leaving your own child! My father would never have done anything like that!"_

"_A freak! A dark creature! No fit person to be father."_

He could hear Dora's voice. Hear her words of love. He struggled to force through the cloud of memories to see her. To feel her love.

"Dora?" His voice was strained. He searched wearily for a moment before his gaze locked onto her face. "Dora?"

"Yes, love. I'm here." She kissed him. "Tea? I brought chocolate."

He allowed her to bustle around him, allowed her to soothe him with her actions.

"I love you."

He pulled her into his arms, relishing how she fit effortlessly against him. "I love you." He whispered.

"Mm. Tell me?"

"The usual."

"You are a good father. Teddy adores you. Hermione told me that you are the best person to ask advice."

"Dora?"

"Yes."

He held her more tightly. "I… I love you."

She smiled slightly, knowing that the words were spoken with perfect honesty, which he had

won against the death eaters once more.

"So he can't have pain potions?" Ron looked horrified.

"No." Hermione was pulling blades of grass and tossing them away.

"And the curse has lasting effect on him?" Harry confirmed.

Hermione nodded.

"How does that work? I mean, Harry was practically a Horcrux, but Remus…"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed wearily. "And no one else does either."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't make sense."

Ron looked at him curiously. "Are you actually worried about him? What happened to I am never ever speaking to him unless I am forced to."

Harry sighed. "Come with me."

He half-smiled at the way Ron's hand automatically went to Hermione's.

The silencing spells had been lowered and as they passed the sitting room they could hear Dora and George talking with forced cheerfulness. Harry moved confidently towards the study. He pushed open the door and sighed. "Don't flip out, mate." He warned.

Ron glanced at Hermione who levelled a warning glare at him before they entered the room.

"How's Remus?" Sirius ignored Harry and spoke directly to Hermione.

"Tired." She sighed and settled into a chair.

Ron looked at Harry. "So they told you?"

"Yeah." Harry glanced at Sirius' image. "Sirius told me."

Hermione looked between Harry and Sirius. "Did I miss something?"

"They had a yelling match." Lily spoke softly. "How bad was today?"

Hermione sighed. "I got kicked out." She admitted.

James shrugged. "He was always like that. Especially around the full moon."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "We should go." He whispered to Hermione. "Remus hasn't shown me this room, I feel like I'm invading teachers privacy."

"Ok." She stood up. "Ron is going to help me move the dresser in my room." Hermione spoke quickly before pulling her boyfriend out of the room.

"That was subtle." James grinned. "I like her."

"Wasn't there something you wanted to say to Harry, Sirius?" Lily's voice was filled with innocent questions.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled.

Harry looked up. "What?"  
"I shouldn't have lost it earlier. I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"It's just…" The portrait seemed to struggle to find words. "I thought he was the traitor, Harry. I told him to his face that he was nothing but a dark creature. I ran my best friend away. I had to live, for twelve years remembering exactly what I said, and Harry, it was cruel. And then, then I came back and he forgave me in a heartbeat. And then I died. Don't make the same mistake, Harry. Remus is one of the best men I know."

"Clearly not." Harry muttered. "He wasn't made my godfather."

"We… I wanted to have him as godfather, sweetheart." Lily spoke carefully. "Remus was _my_ dearest friend. But he refused, Harry, because he knew that if something did happen to your father and me then… Well, there was no way the ministry would ever let a werewolf raise a child. So we chose Sirius."

Harry had settled into Remus' chair. "You are saying I should give him another chance?"

James half smiled. "It sounds like you _want_ to, Harry."

Harry scowled and James and Sirius were reminded of Lily when she was being stubborn. "He made no effort. Why should I make one back?" He spoke coldly and deep down a thought nagged at him as he remembered exactly how much effort the werewolf had made.

"You ok, Mione?" Ron rested his chin on the top of Hermione's head and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood beside her bedroom window, looking out at the moon that was almost full.

"I felt so helpless, Ron. With dementors I can cast a patronus. With the Crutiatus I can cast _protego. _But… I felt so helpless, Ron. And Remus… He looked _old_ and he can't live like this for much longer. And I… I don't think I could manage without me. He has been wonderful this month. And Dora, Dora needs him. And Teddy, well, Teddy adores him and he can't grow up without a father and Remus is such a _good_ father. And Harry… he hasn't had a chance to know Remus because he is so stubborn and they need time and they don't have it and I can't lose someone else." She was crying now. Sobbing into the fabric of Ron's shirt, allowing him to rub her back and whisper soothing, comforting words that rang empty in the quiet room.

Hermi

_Reviews make me happy. I need to be happy, six days straight of 8.5 hour days for no pay I need reviews! _


	10. Chapter 10

_I lied and updated sooner. I have no life. Don't judge me, its placement time! Thank you for all my wonderful reviewers you truly make me very happy when I see that notification in my email! _

_I got another flame for the last chapter and a warning, they will be mocked. Especially cause this particular person was too cowardly to even put their username. Pathetic. Like I said before, if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't flame it. _

_I do not own Harry Potter._

"Harry? Can I come in?" Dora paused in the doorway and looked around the room covered in quidditch posters. She smiled. "Remus mentioned that you, Ron, and Ginny were enjoying the quidditch pitch last week." She leaned against the wardrobe and Harry was struck by the black circles under her eyes.

"It's a pretty awesome pitch." He looked at her curiously. "You look tired."

"I never sleep night of the full moon." She glanced at the floor before forcing a smile to her face. "We need to talk, Harry." She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "What are you holding against Remus? He wants too much to have a proper relationship with you. Or at least a civil one. Hermione told me you know about the curse."

He nodded.

"He wanted to tell you, Harry. And about the portraits. He was so happy you were coming and then… Well you came and…" She bit her lip. "He tried to make it up to you, Harry." She shook her head. "I am making a muddle of this. Come with me."

He followed her obediently.

"Remus will _kill_ me for this." Dora spoke cheerfully as she entered the study and illuminated the room with a flick of her wand.

"Tonks! Lights!" Sirius grumbled crossly.

"Shut up. Harry, you are not to tell Remus about this. He would kill me." She led him to the desk which held books and reams of paper. Resting in the middle of the chaos was a marble pensive. "This was my mother's. She took it from the family before she was disowned." She turned piercing blue eyes on the boy. "These memories are from a lot of different people. Some are Remus', some are mine, and Sirius has a few in there that he showed me before…" She swallowed. "Other members of the order chipped in and there are some of your parents."

Harry blinked, surprised.

"The first order put memories in vials so we could look back on them later. Your parents did the same thing, a guarantee in case they didn't make it." She touched the marble basin. "We were looking at some of these last night. The happy ones only, of course."

"It's bad isn't it?"

Dora swallowed and nodded. "Come on. Count of three."

Grey clouds swirled around them as they plummeted downwards finally landing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry swallowed convulsively as he caught sight of Sirius sitting at the table, Remus opposite him nursing a cup of hot cocoa in his hands.

_Sirius glared at Remus. "You didn't even try to fight for him! He was a baby, Remus! A baby!" He slammed his fist on the table._

_The werewolf lifted his eyes and stared at his friend for a long time. "I did, Sirius. Three years I fought for him, three years and then I gave up." A short bitter laugh escaped him. "Who would leave the Boy Who Lived with a werewolf? All I am is a dark creature." He rose unsteadily and gripped the back of his chair for support. "You think I don't care, but I do. I love him as much as you do. But you, you are his god father. I... I'm not."_

"_That makes no difference!" _

_A sad smile crossed the scared face. "To Harry it does. To Harry it says his parents loved you, trusted you more than they did me. And... He is right." He turned and began to walk away, to leave the room his shoulders slumped in weary defeat._

"_Lily didn't." Sirius muttered. "Lily never believed you were the spy. Never, Moony. And Me, I was a fool."_

"_It's fine, Padfoot, I thought the same about you for a long time. But it doesn't change the way Harry thinks. I am tired." He walked out of the room and Sirius stared after him before he dropped his head into his hands with a soft moan. _

"He told me after showing me that memory that he felt like it was the first war all over again, all he could do was push Remus away." Dora spoke quietly and the memories shifted.

"How long…"

"Remus always forgave him and Sirius stopped pushing him away after a while."

They were suddenly in the house in Godric's Hollow. Harry stared at the room what was cheerful, bright. The house he should have grown up in.

"I made Remus show me memories of him with you when you were a baby. It was a few days before Teddy was born."

"_Sure you will be all right with him?" Lily looked worried. _

"_Lil, he will be fine, it's Moony. There is no one Harry will be safer with!" James laughed. "I mean look at him, he is holding Harry like he's made of glass." _

Adult Harry swallowed. He was right, Remus cradled the baby in his arms a smile on his pale face as he stared at the tiny infant he held.

_Lily laughed. "Sorry, Remus." She kissed his cheek. "First time mother syndrome."_

"_Send us a patronus if you need anything. Come on, Lil, we will be late." James pulled his wife out of the house Remus laughing at the distress that still lingered on her face._

_He looked down at the little boy who was staring gravely up at his baby-sitter. "Well, cub." He murmured softly. "Are you going to behave for Uncle Moony? I rather hope you will, if it's all the same to you, I would like to have the privilege of looking after the smallest marauder again. But don't tell your mummy I said that, she is bound and determined that her son will not grow up in the footsteps of his father and godfather." Baby Harry grinned toothlessly._

"I don't remember anything before the Dursley's." Harry muttered.

"Remus said you were the most spoiled baby ever. Sirius and James would buy you anything that people said babies liked. They were all surprised you actually learned to walk, they carried you everywhere."

"Did I have a favourite?" Harry asked.

Dora smiled. "Remus. Lily told me that. Sirius was a little too boisterous for you; if you have been three then I have no doubt that Padfoot would have quickly become your favourite. The whole 'I can turn into a dog' really appeals to small children."

Suddenly, they were back in Grimmauld Place again, in the room that Sirius had all but ordered Remus to take. Dora swallowed and turned away as the memory solidified. "This one Sirius showed me not long before… Well, he said if anything every happened he wanted me to make sure you and Remus had a good relationship."

Harry nodded his eyes riveted on the scene before him

_Remus lay on the bed, blood flowing freely from a multitude of wounds, new marks on his body to represent his fight with the wolf. Sirius was careful as he cleaned the wounds the wolf had inflicted, flinching each time Remus winced. His hands surprisingly gentle as he bandaged the wounds that would not be healed with spells. _

"_I owled Harry to let him know you were ok." He spoke conversationally._

"_I rather doubt he knows the lunar calendar." The whisper was very faint. "You shouldn't have reminded him."_

"_No, but Hermione does, and she would tell him. They like you. Ginny told me you were their best teacher and the twins think you were the most fun. Harry and Ron said you made class interesting, especially with the boggart and Hermione said your lessons were always educative. High praise from little Miss Prefect." _

_A weak chuckle was his answer. _

"_You were always his favourite you know, Moony. Harry's I mean. When he was small. We... I should have known that you weren't the spy. Harry loved going to you. Made me insanely jealous. He said your name first. And Lily was telling him about how brave and selfless you were right up till the day I last saw them."_

"_I miss them." Remus whispered._

_Sirius gently squeezed an uninjured part of his friend's shoulder. "Me too. We have Harry though, and I will ensure that one day, all of his summer is spent here."_

"_Only if you promise not to influence him to prank Minerva." Remus murmured as his eyes closed._

"He hates people knowing about the moon you know." Dora said conversationally.

"Yeah, I got that."

The room spun away and they were in a hospital room. The room overflowed with flowers and get well cards. Evidently the patient had been there for far too long. Harry swallowed at the sight of Remus on the bed once more, he was little more than a skeleton.

"_Dora?" _

_Immediately his wife bent over him and rested her hand lightly on his cheek. "Yes, love?"_

"_Harry…. Would… Would you mind if he came to us? After he finishes at Hogwarts? Molly would welcome him but… He is…" He looked at her, pleading for her to understand._

"_I would love that, and so would Teddy. Harry and Hermione can both come." She smiled at him. "For someone who didn't think he would be a good father you seem to be very protective of your 'cubs'." She teased gently._

The stepped back from the pensive and Harry slumped against the desk. "He wasn't trying to replace Sirius." He whispered.

"Nope." Dora squeezed his hand. "I have to go check on him. It's nearly moonset. Get some sleep." She kissed his cheek gently before hurry away.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "He really was too sick wasn't he?" The question was aimed at the portraits.

"He was." James agreed quietly.

"He must hate me."

"Oh hardly." Sirius scoffed. "I lured Snivellus to the Willow and then I called him a traitor and dark creature and he managed to forgive me. Remus is probably the most forgiving person I know."

"Good thing seeing you and James were the worst teenagers ever." Lily smiled. "Harry, sweetheart, Remus will forgive you, he just wants the type of relationship that we all should have had with you growing up."

Harry sighed. "I'm going to bed. Night." He pulled the door closed behind him and stared at the wall opposite him. Had he been so wrong that he had pushed the last parental figure that knew his own parents away?

"Harry?" George stood looking at the shorter man. "Tonks said you might be shell-shocked."

"He must hate me." Harry muttered.

"Remus? Nope. He wants to get to know you but you have been a prat and wouldn't let him."

Harry snorted at the delicacy of the statement. "Why are you here? And why weren't you here yesterday?" Harry looked curious, it seemed to him that a day where George Weasley was not at their house was a strange day indeed.

"Remus won't let me anywhere near him the day before. You have to ask him that one. I was pretty bad after…" He shrugged. "And I couldn't cope seeing him hurting. So, I come the day after the moon and use the very limited amount of Legilimens that Snape taught me to find the good memories in Remus' mind and bring them forward."

"Why couldn't you do that yesterday?"

"They day before the moon they have too much power." George frowned. "Even Snape couldn't help that. I need to go, we only have a few minutes. Harry, get some rest and think what you have seen. Gin is still sick, but you can fire call her." He clapped the younger man's shoulder. "Don't you and Ron burn down my shop tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder as he vanished around a corner and Harry was left to make his way up to his room.

Harry stared out the window as the moon slowly vanished. His hand was clenched around the snitch that had been his father's. The one Remus had given to him not long after he had moved to the Den. His green eyes stared blindly at the glass as he wondered exactly how he could have been so stupid. He sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. All that was left to do was hope that Remus could forgive him and that they could start again.

He remembered the warmth of the teacher in third year as he taught him the Patronus Charm. The consoling man in fifth year after Sirius was unable to articulate exactly why he and James had been torturing Severus. The man who had held him back from the veil. The man who had threatened the Dursley's to watch themselves with him. The man who had risked his life for Harry again and again.

Harry sank onto the bed and thought to the final battle at Hogwarts. Bellatrix had aimed a Crutiatus at him and before anyone could react Remus had thrown himself into the path of the spell taking the agony before Dora had cast a barrier between her husband and aunt.

Remus who had welcomed him into his home only to be treated like he was Snape's more evil twin.

Remus who Harry wanted nothing more to do then beg forgiveness and have a relationship that was not threatened by war or the mistaken belief that he was his father in every aspect. Remus, the only one who could ever provide such a bond.

_Reviews Pwease! _


	11. Chapter 11

_I have the most amazing reviewers! Thank you! _

_So I did what Pottermore21 suggested and ATTEMPTED to characterise Dora and George more… Dora was easy: George not so much so ANYONE AND EVERYONE could you please please please help with ideas for this! :D Thanks!_

_Don't own Harry Potter! _

Harry sat beside the bed. It had been three days since the moon had set, three long days where the occupants of the Den had slept little and ate less. Molly brought food every day, stood over the table and forced Dora, Harry, Hermione and George to eat. It had become a constant vigil to sit beside the bed and wait. Wait for Remus to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had come and cast spells over the prone figure before smiling reassuringly at the anxious faces before her.

"_He will be fine." She had reassured. "He is just exhausted, he needs to rest."_

Dora had been forced back to work today, Harry and Hermione under strict instructions to tell her as soon as Remus woke. Teddy had come back last night, the little boy distressed that he had been forced away from home for so long. Hermione was playing with him outside; Harry could hear them through the window laughing.

His eyes were riveted on the pale face as he struggled to remember his childhood, the life that had included Remus and love. The silvery scar over his eye and cheek had dulled with the waning moon and Dora had told him it had something to do with the lunar cycle but that he would have to ask Remus because it was far too confusing. He had laughed at her and pushed her into the floo knowing that it was a blatant attempt to ensure they would talk.

He shifted uneasily in his chair. He had all the usual discomfort of a young, healthy man beside a sick-bed. Remus needed to hurry up and wake up because this was driving one Harry James Potter insane.

"Wake up." Harry muttered slouching in his chair. "You are making us all go as grey as you and I like my black hair."

He straightened suddenly as there werewolf began to stir, a faint moan escaping the chapped lips.

Remus woke slowly, his body fighting towards consciousness. Every muscle and joint screamed in agonising protest at the slightest movement. The full moon would put his recovery back weeks on a good transformation. This had not been a good one. A tear trickled down his cheek. He didn't have time, months if he wanted to mend the relationship with Harry. Harry, the baby who had loved him, the son of his best friends. Harry, who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Remus?" The voice was so familiar... If only he had the strength to open his eye. If only everything didn't hurt.

"Drink this. It's tea."

He obeyed the warm, sweet liquid running down his parched throat like cooling balm.

He struggled to open his eye, to discover who sat with him. Slowly, painfully his head turned and he found...

"Harry?" His voice was hoarse, rough.

"Dora is at work." Harry spoke softly; he helped the older man to another mouthful of the soothing tea. "She couldn't take any more time off. I have to tell her you are awake." He muttered something softly and his stag patronus vanished.

"How long?"

"Three days." He sounded guilty as if it was his fault that Remus had not woken sooner. "Madam Pomfrey was here, she said you were too stressed and exhausted." The guilt showed on his face.

Remus read and correctly interpreted the look. His heart sank. Harry was only here because he felt guilty. "Not your fault." His eye closed, exhausted already. Suddenly it opened again, a slightly panicked look crossing his face. "Teddy!" His hand lifted helplessly.

"Teddy is fine." Harry caught the hand and guided it back to the blankets. "He slept through the entire night and listen he and Hermione are playing in the garden." A peal of high-pitched laughter entered the room and Remus relaxed visibly.

His eye closed again and he forced himself to concentrate on breathing through the pain.

"I was scared you wouldn't wake up." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper and Remus turned his head to face the young man. His golden eye searched the green ones and a look of tenderness crossed the pale face. He squeezed the hand that still rested in his on the blankets.

"You can't kill me that easily." He whispered.

Harry laughed shakily. "I should tell Hermione you are awake. Do… Shall I come back?"

Remus nodded already he was slipping towards sleep once more.

"Hermione! Hermione! He's awake!"

Hermione looked up relief flooding her before she laughed at the expression on Harry's face.

"You look as if someone just came back from the dead." She teased.

"I feel it. Teddy Bear!" He threw his godson above his head. "In an hour we are going to sneak in and see dada!"

"Dada! Dada!"

"Soon, sweetie." Hermione consoled. "Lunch first, then dada. Have you told Dora?"

"Sent a Patronus."

"How about George?"

Harry looked horrified and deposited Teddy into Hermione's arms. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll floo to the shop." He sprinted away and Hermione laughed.

"Well, Teddy bear, it looks like Mr. Stubborn has finally come to his sense."

"Dada?"

"Soon, sweetie, I promise."

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin sat at her desk and stared at the mound of paperwork that Kingsley had set on her desk. Her hair was black, straight and too her shoulders. Kingsley had taken one look at her and ordered her to stay in the office; she was too much of a Hazard in the field.

She pulled another file towards her and flipped it open. The face of Lucius Malfoy stared up at her and she barely repressed the grimace that crossed her face. Sighing, she began to read over it, the details blurring of the suspected Death Eater activities he had been involved in.

She glared at the file. Lucius' 'suspected' Death Eater activities had been hidden in the year since the war but the entire Aurora department knew that the likelihood of him not doing anything illegal was slim.

"Surprise you are here." John Dawlish' sneering voice spoke near her left ear and a tinge of red shot through her inky hair.

"It's Friday." She spoke through gritted teeth. "Why would _I_ not be here, Dawlish?" She scrawled her signature at the bottom of a page.

"Well, your husband _is_ a dark creature and everyone knows his curse renders him—"

Dora's wand was at his throat in an instant. "What do you know about Remus' curse!" Her voice rose and heads turned towards them. "What do you know! Tell me!"

"Tonks! Tonks!" Kingsley Shacklebolt grabbed her shoulder. "Tonks, stand down. Relax!" His dark eyes were filled with concern. "What's going on?"

"It was unprovoked! She's become unstable since she married that monster."

"Hey!" Charlie was suddenly beside Dora. His cheeks beginning to turn the same shade as his hair.

"Enough!" Kinsley spoke sharply before his office became a symphony of shouting and curses.

"Knight, what happened!" He called attention to a young recruit whose eyes widened nervously.

"Auror Dawlish said something to Auror Tonks about her husband being a dark creature and being cursed." Elsie Knight spoke quickly, shrinking back slightly as Dawlish' cold ice bored into her.

"I see. Tonks, get back to work, let me know when you hear about Remus. Charlie, get your report finished. Knight, next assignment that isn't risking a limb you can go on. Dawlish. My office. Now."

Tonks glared after the two wizards. "I. Will. Kill. Him." She spoke through gritted teeth. Her hair matched Charlie's.

"Auror Lupin?" Elsie bit her lip.

"Just Tonks." Dora shook her head and her hair cascaded into black curls. "What is it, Elise?"

"Is Professor Lupin all right?"

"Professor?" Charlie grinned and dodged Dora's fist. "Professor! That's one I am going to torment him about forever!"

Dora rolled her eyes. "He is fine, just taking a little longer than usual to recover from the full moon. Professor?" She raised an eyebrow. "Remus taught you?"

She nodded and smiled. "I was in sixth year. He was the best defence teacher we ever had!"

Dora smiled. "I'll tell him that."

A burst of light lit the office and Harry's Patronus pranced excitedly in front of her.

"He's awake!" Harry sounded ridiculously excited. "He's awake, Dora! And he is talking and drinking! And awake!" The patronus faded and Dora found a chair underneath her at exactly the right moment.

Charlie stood above her, his face lit with a bright smile. "You ok?"

"He's ok, Charlie." Her lips trembled and she collapsed into his arms. "Oh, Charlie, he is ok!"

George Weasley had left Ron in charge of the shop and retreated to the office he and Fred had created. He sat at his desk and stared blindly at the desk opposite his. The desk Fred had used on those rare occasions where office work had been an evil necessity.

He was rubbing the spot above where his right ear had been blasted off a lifetime ago. A time when war had been fun, exciting. When he hadn't understood the grief that weighed down the shoulders of the older Order members. A time when the idea of being injured was a huge joke.

He missed Fred.

Sighing heavily he rested his head in his hands. The idea of Remus… Remus who had let him ramble for hours about Fred. Remus who as the only who had seen him cry. He ran his hands through his fiery hair. Remus who somehow fit into his life as a father or brother figure who fit effortless into his life.

He sprang to his feet and began to pace. Mentally he began to review exactly what they knew about the curse. The room seemed too small to cast off his restless energy and he found his thoughts wandering from curses to quidditch. He heard someone running up the stairs with more energy than Ron was capable. He turned sharply and aimed his wand at the door, tense and ready for… Harry.

Harry froze at the sight of George aiming his wand at him. "Soo. Good to see you too?"

"Harry. Sorry, bit tense." He managed a tense smile.

"Right." Harry noted the dark circles under the brown eyes. "I came to tell you good news." He grinned. "Remus woke up."

George stared at the younger man. "What?" His voice was hoarse.

"Remus. He woke up, George." Harry repeated the words.

"Thank Merlin." George's face lit with a brilliant smile. "How is he?"

"Tired but otherwise good. Are you going to be coming home tonight?"

"Yes! Yes!" The weight seemed to lift off George's shoulders. "I will be there at seven. Thank you, Harry! Thank you!

Harry could hear Teddy's laughter from Remus' bedroom as he stepped from the fireplace and he smiled. Hermione hadn't been able to keep away for an hour before she and the smallest Lupin had gone to see Remus. It was good for Hermione, he thought, to have someone like Remus and Dora around, people who were parent-like yet different at the same time. People to be there for the young woman now her parents couldn't. His smiled spread across his face. People that weren't just there for Hermione.

Moving quickly down the hall he pushed open the door and froze, a look of shock on his face as he caught sight of the tall man in black robes bending over the bed.

"Harry!" Hermione looked torn between nervous and amused and immediately the man's back straightened. He turned and Harry stared at the teacher he had almost hoped he would never see after seventh year potions.

"Professor Snape." Harry muttered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

_I got told by a friend that I wasn't allowed to kill Snape… So he stayed and will play a fairly important part in this story. (And the sequel… yes I'm planning a sequel… No life, I know haha) _

_Review! Please! _


	12. Chapter 12

_New chapter! And thank you to all my reviewers for my wonderful reviews! Thank you Sarah for sitting with me for the past two hours and listening to me rant and figuring out my story line! And thank you Lizzie Lovegood for the AWESOME idea that become the Teddy and Remus scene! I shall reply to all my reviews soon! _

"Professor Snape." Harry muttered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Severus Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow. "What are _you _doing _here_?"

"I live here." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"So I have heard." He turned and moved his wand in a complicated pattern over Remus.

"What does that mean?"

"Harry!" Hermione glared at the young man. 'Teddy is here."

"I doubt that would stop him." Snape muttered.

"Severus." Remus spoke wearily. "Please."

"What is it? You are going to forgive him, I suppose, Lupin?"

Harry's frown deepened.

"Severus." Remus pushed himself into a sitting position and Hermione swiftly piled pillows behind his back before passing Teddy into his waiting arms.

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice was tense.

"Well, Potter, I think what I mean is that Lupin will forgive you for your atrocious behaviour towards him this month which is, essentially, the reason he took so long to wake up from the full moon."

"Severus! Enough!" Remus spoke sharply. "Leave it!"

"Yes, always too forgiving." The words were accompanied by a sneer. "You should stay in bed for the next three days until you have your strength back. I will come again tomorrow to see how you are and talk about—" He paused. "Until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Severus. I will see you tomorrow, you should stay for dinner." Remus smiled wearily at the man who swept from the room Harry following a moment later.

"What did you mean when you said he was too forgiving?" Harry's voice made the older man pause before stepping into the floo.

Severus Snape eyed the young man. "Potter, that man has forgiven people every time someone wrongs him. Your precious godfather hurt him dozens of time and every one of them Lupin would forgive him."

Harry scowled. "When did he hurt him!" The demand was filled with fury.

"Sixth year." Snape's lips curled. "Called him a monster in seventh year. Told him he was a dark creature and death eater. Insulted him, heaped anger upon him and took his rage out on him at Grimmauld and yet each time that fool would forgive him. You will be safe, the son of his precious friend. But rest assured, even if he does forgive you, I will not." And with these

Harry stared after him in shocked silence. Had _Snape _and Remus actually become friends? And surely Sirius had not been _that_ bad.

"Remus told me you had an interesting encounter of the Severus kind." Dora settled onto the edge of the table and looked down at Harry's dark head bent over a new experiment that George had shown him. He looked up at Dora warily.

"Why aren't you in with him?" He evaded.

"He is sleeping. I'll go in soon. So, Snape?" She was swinging her legs and Harry received the impression she was not going anywhere until she was perfectly ready.

"Why was he here?" The words seemed to explode from him.

"Severus saved his life, Harry. He was the one who realised so many potions would react badly with the silver in Remus' body. He has brewed wolfsbane for the past twelve months. Every moon he comes to make sure Remus is still able to function semi-normally. He has been looking for potions that Remus _can_ have. They have settled into a truce, it's good for them. Especially Remus."

Harry looked up curiously.

"Harry, everyone he knew is dead. Severus is the last connection he has to his past. It is good for both of them that they have actually become friends."

Harry shrugged.

"But, that doesn't excuse him for being a git."

"Did Sirius really dump everything on Remus?"

"He got pretty angry with him, yes."

"A lot?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Remus this?" Dora rested her hand on his shoulder. "He was really happy you were there when he woke up, Harry." She jumped off the table and winked at him. "I am going to sleep. Sleep well, kid." She ruffled his air and skipped from the room leaving Harry laughing and wondering how on earth she was old enough to be a wife and mother.

"What changed?" Hermione's voice made him jump.

"I am never going to get this idea read!" He grumbled.

"George actually wrote a plan?" Hermione settled into a chair and rested her arms on the table.

"Yes."

"Well, there is always a first time. Now. What changed your mind? A few days ago all you wanted to do was ignore Remus and storm around being grumpy, and then you are sitting beside his bed for three days _begging_ him to wake up. What happened?"

"I… Dora showed me some memories."

"And…"

"They changed my mind."

"Mmhmm." She smiled. "I'm glad, Harry."

"Me too." He hesitated. "Mione, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." She agreed instantly.

"Do they keep records of adoptions or adoptions applications at the Ministry?" At her confused nod he continued. "I need to know if Remus tried to get custody of me."

Her eyes widened. "Sure?"

"Thank you." He stood up. "I'm heading to bed." He gave a tense smile before fleeing from the bewildered confusion in her eyes.

Remus was staring at the wall nearest his bed with a contemplative expression on his face. Day one of Snape imposed bed-rest and already he was attempting to decide if breaking this was worth being free. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he turned quickly to see Hermione at the door, Teddy in her arms, his golden eyes wide.

"Someone wanted his dada." She explained ruefully. "Do you mind?"

Remus immediately shook his head. His drawn face was lit by a smile and he reached for his son as Hermione moved to the bed.

"Hey, Teddy Bear. How are you?"

Teddy regarded his father gravely before pressing his face into his father's neck. Plump arms wrapped in a choke hold and Remus sighed softly. "Shhh, Teddy boy. It's ok."

Hermione slipped from the room, leaving father and son alone.

"Dada sick." Teddy whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes as he pulled back to look at his beloved father.

"Yes, cub, I am. But I will be better soon. Professor Snape is helping me."

"Fessor?"

"That's right."

"Dada?"

"Cubbling?"

Teddy giggled at the term of endearment that was rarely used. "Wuv you." He snuggled into his father's arms, the arms that had tightened around his son.

"I love you too, cub." He whispered in a broken tone. "I love you so much."

Harry stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He swallowed and stepped back, not wanting to intrude on the private moment. He had forgotten the werewolf's hearing was outstanding.

"Harry?" Remus sounded surprised.

"I… I…" He felt like a Death Eater may have when cornered by the order.

"Come in." Remus shifted Teddy on his lap and Harry reluctantly entered. "Sit." Remus murmured as Harry shifted awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk to you." The young man refused to meet the werewolf's gaze.

"Dora mentioned the study."

This made Harry look up sharply and he watched, silent, as Teddy tugged at his father's hair. "Let go." Remus spoke firmly and disentangled the clinging hands.

"Why don't you take Teddy out to Hermione and then come back and we can talk?"

"I can wait until you are better." Harry muttered desperately wanting to prolong the conversation that was inevitable.

"No." Remus kissed the top of Teddy's head. "Go find Aunty Mione?"

Harry obediently lifted the small boy from his father's arms and carried him out of the room.

Remus sank back against the pillows and sighed wanly. He didn't know if he was prepared for the conversation that would follow. He doubted Dora was right. Harry was like Lily, stubborn, he would no doubt want to confront Remus about something he had seen.

Remus rubbed his thin hand across his face. The full moon had shown him one thing, the relationship he had once had, a lifetime ago, would never be repaired.

Harry was back in the doorway, watching his father's best friend. He shifted uncomfortably before remembering the relieved look on Hermione's face. He knocked and entered meeting the dull eye that had opened.

"I… Dora told you about the pensive?"

"Yes, she did. You weren't meant to see them, Harry. I am sorry."

"You are sorry?" Harry's eyes widened. "_You_ are sorry! Why? I have been a total prat! I have treated you like… Snape treated Sirius! I have all but sent an unforgiveable at you and you are asking me to—" Harry paused. "You are laughing."

Remus chuckled softly. "You sound like your father, Harry." His face had lit with amusement, taking years of pain and exhaustion from his face. "I forgive you."

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"Harry, it is fine."

The young man bit his lip. He remembered the spiteful words of Severus Snape. "I truly am sorry, Remus." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Enough, Harry. We will start again." Remus offered his hand and held Harry's for a long moment. "But, I must ask one thing."

Harry nodded eagerly. "Anything."

"Severus has become a good friend to me, Harry."

The younger man scowled. "Yes, sir. I will be nice."

Remus laughed again and Harry's heart lifted. There was a chance after all.

_Reviewww! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A new chapter! Enjoy! _

"You are a fool, Lupin." Severus was frowning at the werewolf.

"Yes, you would say that." Remus closed his eye against the wave of dizziness that swept over him. "Do not say it. I am not staying in bed, Severus."

"I would not have dreamed it." The man's hand was wrapped tightly around the werewolf's arm. Keen black eyes swept over Remus' slight frame as he battled to stay on his feet.

"Why would I not forgive him, Severus?"

"Because he is a fool and practically killed you this last moon?"

"Harry is a child." Remus reminded. "And he had a terrible childhood; he should have been so happy and loved."

Severus sighed and Remus laughed. "Enough about Harry. Do I have permission to leave my bedroom, Professor?"

"I hate you, Wolf."

"Of course you do."

"Remus!" Hermione squealed excitedly as Remus and Severus slowly entered the room. She and Ginny were sitting on the lounge, the younger girl still pale from her recent illness, both watching Teddy who was playing with his blocks on the floor.

"Miss Granger, please refrain from deafening him, he hardly needs more problems in his life."

Hermione ignored him and hugged Remus tightly after he had settled into a chair. "You look much better." Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Thank you, How are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Perfectly healed!" She hugged him too before settling back into her seat, her eyes watching the potions master warily.

"Will you stay, Severus?" Remus looked hopeful and to the girls surprise the man hesitated.

"No." He turned to address Remus only. "I have many things I have to do other than visit you."

"Come back soon." Remus sounded amused and he reached his hand out.

Severus didn't hesitate and clasped the hand in his own. "Have someone assist you back to bed tonight." He ordered sternly. "And if you need anything tell Nymphadora she may floo me."

"Thank you."

There was a moments silence as the floo roared and Severus vanished before Ginny turned to Remus.

"He was _nice_ to you!" Her eyes were comically rounded and Remus laughed.

"Yes, he was. Severus and I have come to a truce, and he is learning it is much easier to forgive than hold a grudge for eternity."

"But Professor Snape… He isn't _nice_, Remus! I have never seen him being nice." She grinned at him suddenly. "Are you sure you didn'tfeed him a potion so he liked you?"

Remus smiled as he watched his son determinedly build the blocks into a tower. "I was abysmal at potions. It was the only class that James, Sirius and Peter could beat me in. So, rest assured, there was no potion. He is a good man, few people appreciate that. So, tell me, has anything exciting happened since I was incapacitated?"

"Well, I have decided I am going to become a journalist." Ginny leaned forward excitedly. "I get sick of people like Rita Skeeter writing false statements! And this way, things that should be exposed, will be!"

"That sounds perfect, Ginny. You would make an excellent journalist. Perhaps you should also become an animagus; after all, no one suspects an innocent little animal."

"Unless I am like Harry's father! I have great doubts that any sneaking could be done by a stag."

"You might be surprised." A wistful smile crossed Remus' face.

"Why did you not become an animagus, Remus?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Werewolves cannot make the change. Well, not voluntarily. And seeing I already have an animal form my animagus would very likely be a werewolf. That was something I never wanted to try."

"I don't blame you." Hermione murmured, curiosity lit her face and her former professor couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"Are Harry and Ron both at the shop today?"

"Yes." Hermione's nose wrinkled. "Ron was here early this morning but they got terribly busy so George called him in. He said it will only get busier from now onwards as children begin to drive their parents crazy and the older ones begin to buy up for Hogwarts." She shook her head disapprovingly but a smile lingered at the corner of her lips.

"Would you go back as a teacher, Remus?" Ginny had slid from the lounge to the floor and had begun to build a tower with Teddy doing his best the tear it down. She looked up at the ensuing silence and continued to speak softly. "You were the best teacher I have ever had. You explained everything and were so patient. Everyone loved you, Remus."

"Perhaps." He half smiled. "But I doubt the parents of children will see it that way."

"My parents were fine with it!" Ginny retorted.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "After a while, yes. Are you planning to start an apprenticeship, Ginny?"

"Umm. Yes. I was thinking about it. What do you think?"

"Perhaps Minerva would have an idea? I know the Daily Prophet had apprenticeships offered because Lily thought about it once, but Minerva will know for sure."

"I like that idea. Would she mind?"

"Hardly! I doubt there is a teacher fonder of her Gryffindor's then Minerva."

"I'll make an appointment with her." Ginny laughed as the block tower toppled and Teddy clapped his hands excitedly.

Harry paused and double back to look in the half-open door of Remus' study. There werewolf was sitting in a chair by the window. The look of exhaustion on his face made Harry wince and a loud explosion of laughter from the kitchen made him realise that the werewolf had retreated from the noise.

"Can I come in?" He frowned as Remus flinched at the unexpected sound.

"Of course." A forced smile appeared on the older man's face.

"Is everything alright?" Harry leaned a shoulder against a bookcase. "I thought you and George were talking?"

"George had to go, there was an emergency at the store, Angelina called him."

"Angelina huh." Harry smiled. "Those two get on well."

Remus nodded slightly.

"_Are _you ok?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

Harry snorted and the portrait Sirius howled with laughter. "He sounds like you, Prongs! And Harry, Moony has been sulking for twenty minutes so please work out why."

"Shut up, Padfoot." James muttered. "He will use that silencing spell."

Harry grinned. "Are they always that annoying?"

"Generally worse. James learnt, Sirius never does."

"That's not really surprising. So?"

Remus shook his head. "Sit down. You are more like your mother then you realise."

Harry grinned again pulled a chair up and waited.

"Ginny mentioned something earlier." Remus sighed ruefully. "She believes that everyone is like you, Hermione and Ron, that once you realised I was a werewolf then it was nothing to s, and continue to like and respect me."

Harry frowned. "My parents were like that." He pointed out.

"All children." He pointed out.

"Oh."

"People don't trust me."

"Remus—"

"I am used to it, Harry, but… She mentioned that her parents thought none the worst of me. And I suppose I realised that if Molly and Arthur were wary of me when they met me then no one would ever see past my 'furry little problem'."

"The Weasley's didn't like you?" Harry looked horrified.

"A werewolf had taught their children. Ron was exposed to a werewolf. A werewolf and a 'murderer' were best friends in a dark, gloomy, and creepy old house."

"Yes but… Was it awful?"

"Molly couldn't be in the same room as me for the first month."

"What happened?"

"Full moon. It was bad. Sirius was patching me up, blood everywhere and Molly walked in." A small, reminiscent smile crossed his face. "Apparently the sight of me more dead than alive softened her."

"So that's what was making you look like…. I can't think of a good euphemism."

Remus laughed. "No, it wasn't. I truly love Molly and Arthur. Dearly. No, Ginny asked if I would teach again. I suppose I miss it more than I realised."

"You were the best teacher—"

"So I have heard." Remus interrupted dryly.

"You will teach Teddy." Harry pointed out.

"Yes." Remus considered the words and his face relaxed properly for the first time that evening. "That is true."

"And when I have kids, guess who teaches them before Hogwarts."

"You." Remus retorted. "I am not teaching James' grandchildren." He shuddered. "It makes me feel old."

Harry's shout of laughter rang out in the study and the portraits exchanged smug smiles.

Dora nestled into Remus' arms and smiled contentedly. "I love you." She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too." He whispered. "Dora?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you. For showing Harry."

"The pensive?"

"Yes."

"It's ok. He's talking to you? Properly?"

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. "Finally. Dora, he… He seeks me out now."

"Good. He just needed to be reminded there was an adult who loved him. Oh, love?"

"Yes?"

"You might need to talk to him about Sirius."

"Padfoot? Why?"

"Well, Severus may have mentioned that Sirius could be a jerk to you. A lot."

"Oh Merlin." Remus groaned.

"Oh Merlin indeed." Dora smothered her laughter. "You can have fun explaining exactly why you still spoke to my dear cousin after he spent half his life yelling at you."

"He was a good friend."

"I know. But you need to make sure that Harry knows you love Sirius."

Remus sighed. "If he brings it up, I will speak to him."

_Pleaseee Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

_Sooo people need to give me filler ideas! I just want to write the sequel… Probably cause there is an adorable little girl Lupin in it… So people need to give me ideas! My imagination is too overactive. :D _

Dora stormed from the floo her face flushed with anger and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyes flickered around the room filled with Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Teddy and she exhaled loudly before stalking from the room leaving the room silent. Roaring again, the floo seemed to shove Charlie into the midst of the room and it seemed his face was a replica of his partners.

His eyes flickered around the room and he forced a smile to his face. "Tonks has been through then?"

Remus was on his feet. "What happened?" He was still pale, still tired easily a week after he had woken, but the household had grown to understand that you watched him in silence least you incur his wrath.

"Bad day at the office." Charlie couldn't meet Remus' eye. "I'm using your shower, kids." He addressed Harry and Hermione before vanishing.

"I'll make some tea." Molly murmured as Remus vanished from the room in search of his wife.

"What do you think happened?" Bill looked concerned. He cradled his tiny daughter in his arms, the first outing that Victoire Weasley had been allowed on since her birth exactly two weeks before.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Greyback caused some issues last full moon." He revealed hesitantly.

"He is attacking again!" George was on his feet.

"Sit down." Bill spoke firmly. "How many, Perce?"

Sighing the young man adjusted his glasses and looked around at the strained, worried faces before him. "Six children." He admitted. "Between the ages of two and fifteen. Four of them died. We, the ministry, think that somehow because he hasn't attacked for so long that his blood lust was stronger."

"Poor Remus." Fleur whispered. She had reached for her husband's hand and held it tightly.

"So Dora and Charlie had to follow up on it?" Arthur looked concerned.

"I presume so." Percy shook his head. "It's wrong, he should be in Azkaban but people who we know are death eaters still hold the power because… Well, because they wore masks and we can't prove it!" His face was flushed with anger.

Teddy whimpered softly and crawled to Hermione who was sitting in a chair with Ron. She immediately swooped him into her arms and cuddled him tightly. "Poor Teddy." She whispered. "It's scary when people are angry and worried isn't it? Let's see if Nana will give us a biscuit." She rose and left the room, the protective way she held the small boy noticed by all.

"Our children were meant to be safe." Bill muttered heavily. "But how can we protect them when the people we are fighting are meant to be dead?"

Remus waited patiently as his wife stood in the shower letting the water pour over her, refusing to speak or answer his questions. He was worried about her. She was under so much pressure at work and home, worrying about him, trying to support her mother, still grieving the loss of her beloved husband, working to catch death eaters that had very conveniently vanished. It was too much of a strain on his precious Dora and he was worried sick.

She finally appeared, wrapped in his warm, brown dressing gown and stood in front of him. Her hair was dull, straight and very, very black. Her eyes were downcast as Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his knee.

"Dora, love? Care to tell me what happened?"+

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his neck and breathing in deeply, grounding herself.

Remus rubbed her back soothingly. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her nose and she smiled.

"I love you too." She pulled back and looked at him closely. "He's back." She stated flatly.

"Who?"

"Greyback."

The little colour that was in Remus' face drained away and his arms tightened around her. "No." He looked at her and shuddered. "How many?"

"Six."

"Children?"

Her eyes closed and she nodded. "Yes. Remus… Four of them died as a result." She whispered and… the other two… One is eight and one is ten… Their parents don't want them anymore." Tears slid down her face. "How can they not want their children?" She sobbed.

Remus stroked her hair tenderly. "What will happen to them?" He whispered.

"We were too late; they had been taken away already. Someone came to them and said they knew a place that provided for werewolves comfortably so they couldn't hurt anyone."

"Oh Merlin. No."

"I don't know who is was, Remus. They had used a charm to obliviate that part of their memories but how could you give your child up? If that was Teddy…" She shuddered.

"Please no." Remus muttered.

Dora winced. "Sorry." She kissed him. "I shouldn't have told you."

"I would have found out." Remus whispered. "You must be careful!" His arms tightened and she squeaked.

"I will. But you are breaking my ribs."

He relaxed his hold. "Dora, I am serious. He knows that hurting you would kill me and he hates me."

"Because you did better than him. I love you. And I promise to be careful."

"Thank you."

The house was quiet, devoid of Weasley's and the lounge room was peaceful.

"They are so… energetic." Hermione was lying on the floor, her head on a pillow Dora had thrown at her, her eyes closed.

Harry laughed softly. "You have only just worked that out?" He was lying on the couch, Teddy on his chest, the small boy sleeping contentedly.

"Charlie used to be able to run the teachers ragged." Dora murmured. "Especially Snape." She sniggered. "He hated classes with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. We drove him insane."

"I feel old." Remus muttered making Dora snigger.

"It would have been fun going to school with you." Harry grinned. "Hermione might not have liked it!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I had to put up with you and Ron my whole Hogwart's life."

"You would have been glad you weren't in my year level." Remus mused.

Harry smiled. "It would have been fun."

"James and Sirius had planned to corrupt you. Lily told me that…" He swallowed. "That she and I would have to be the ones to keep you on the straight and narrow."

Harry looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow. "You? Keep me on the straight and narrow? Sirius told me stories about you at Grimmauld, how you were the brains of the group and it was you who came up with the best pranks. Like the map."

Remus smiled. "Well, they came up with terrible ideas and I was merely able to plan them."

"Professor McGonagall must have hated you." Hermione mused.

"Oh we were still hearing stories about them when I went through school. Well." Dora hesitated. "They were alluded to anyhow."

"Remus?" Harry broke the silence that fell.

"Yes."

"You and my mum, you were close?"

A smile moved slowly across the werewolf's face. "She was like my sister." He laughed softly. "James used to be jealous until Sirius pointed out that if James was to be jealous of me then Lily should be jealous of him. That shut James up."

Harry laughed. "It seems odd that you were best friends with a girl."

"Hey!" Hermione sat up. "What am I?"

"Touché." He was quiet. "She… The portrait of mum… She said that she wanted you to be my godfather."

Dora rose and lifted Teddy off Harry.

"I'll see you in bed." She kissed Remus' cheek and waited for Hermione to scramble up. "Come chat?" The girls left the room and Harry sat up, waiting expectantly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. She did ask me, Harry and I wanted to. I truly did, the idea of being your godfather… It was wonderful but it was war time. I am a werewolf and if something had happened… I would never have been allowed to take you. To care for you so I said no. I would be the doting uncle instead, I would spoil you rotten I would be there when you needed to talk because your father was driving you insane." Remus' voice was choked. "And when you were born I wish I had said yes… And then… I lost them."

Harry moved and settled on the floor beside Remus' chair. He looked up at the werewolf and bit his lip. "Sirius said you would have made a better godfather." He whispered.

Remus shook his head. "No. He was the perfect godfather for you." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"Remus?"

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh hush, Harry. Enough." Remus frowned. "It is fine. You were hurt and confused." He shrugged. "You reacted like your father would have. I understand."

Harry nodded slightly. "Still… I was a prat."

"Exactly like your father." Remus retorted.

"You still miss them, don't you?" Harry couldn't quite meet Remus' eyes.

"Every day, Harry. Every day."

Harry locked the shop behind him and turned to Ron and George. "Coming over tonight?" He asked the question that was almost redundant. To his surprise bother Weasley's shook their heads.

"Nope, Aunt Muriel is coming for dinner. You and Hermione should come." Ron looked hopeful and Harry laughed.

"Not likely, mate." He grinned. "Remus is cooking roast and I have some research to do."

George looked at him sharply. "Don't force him to talk, Harry." He warned. "It kills him to not know what is happening with his own body. He hates the fact he doesn't know what is happening to his own body, the fact that someone controls him. He has fought his whole life to be his own person separate from the wolf and now, now this curse is ravaging him and he can't stop it."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It really upsets him more than he lets on?"

"Much more." George nodded. He managed a rueful smile. "See you, Harry." He and Ron disparated and Harry followed a moment later.

He was greeted by Dora and Hermione singing loudly and Teddy accompanying them by bashing his spoon on the table. His eyes swept the kitchen and he saw the grim expression on Remus' face as he hid in a corner watching the going ons warily.

"What are they doing?" Harry whispered in Remus' ear as he circled the laughing trio.

"Trying to kill me." Remus muttered rubbing his forehead with a look of resignation.

"Other than that?"

"Dora and Hermione are discovering the joys of sisterhood."

"Ah. I think I need to… Do some reading."

"Please. Rescue me." Remus begged.

Harry grinned and pulled the older man to his feet.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dora looked indignant.

"I need to talk to Remus about… My parents."

"Oh. Have fun!" The music started again and the two men escaped with relieved sighs.

"Thank you, Harry." Remus leaned against a wall and smiled gratefully.

"Are you all right?" Harry frowned and Remus waved a hand briefly before laughing.

"Tired." He admitted. "Dora is always telling me to be honest." He straightened and moved towards his study. "Come in if you want?"

Harry followed and settled into a chair by the one Remus sank into.

"You ok, Moony?" Sirius frowned from his position on the wall.

"Fine."

"Remus?" Harry looked worried.

"Just tired, Harry. Honestly." He sighed. "This business with Greyback." He shook his head. "No child should have to go through that and then be rejected by their parents."

Harry folded himself into a chair and studied the older man in concern. " Why does he hate you so much?"

Remus idly traced the silver scaring on his face before replying. "I was three when he bit me. He told my parents he would take me away. My father cursed him. I became a wizard who went to Hogwarts, I made myself civilised instead of becoming wild. I never allowed the wolf to take my life over."

"So he hates you for that?"

Remus shrugged. "It's Greyback. I stopped trying to understand him a long time ago."

Harry nodded. "Was he involved in…"

"The curse?" Remus frowned. "I doubt it. He doesn't have the brains. He is more of an attack and be done person."

"Who cast the… The silver?"

"No idea. I was duelling several very annoyed death eaters at the time… I never saw who cast it. It was just before Voldemort called the death eaters to the forests." He shuddered slightly and Harry winced.

"If I had been at the castle I would never have let you go." Remus' eyes bored into Harry. "It was incredibly stupid."

"I saw you though! In the forest." Harry was frowning.

"Yes. I collapsed almost as soon as the silver struck me which was, luckily for me just as they were called to the forest. Then I was struck by someone with the curse."

Harry swallowed.

"I was told I momentarily died. I suppose that was when I was in the forest but Dora and Severus were luckily not far away… If it was not for him containing the silver." He shook his head. "I would have been dead for a lot longer."

"Containing it? Like he did with Dumbledore's hand?"

"Exactly like that. I am told that I had copious amounts of Dittany used."

"It didn't help…" Harry muttered.

"No. You are right, it did not. That is because it is a cursed wound and silver is deadly to werewolves."

"It hurts?"

"At first, unbearably. Now? No."

"You have come in contact with silver before?"

"I think it's time for dinner. Hopefully they have stopped singing."


	15. Chapter 15

_Enjoy! _

"Can I talk to you?" Hermione stood in the doorway of Remus' study and shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course!" Remus lay the book he was reading aside and smiled. "Sit down, Hermione. Is everything all right?"

She folded her legs underneath her and studied her professor for a long moment. "I want to become a potion master." She announced.

"Indeed. Well, that would suit you."

"Really?" She looked surprised. "When I told Ron and Harry they laughed at me."

Remus smiled. "Tea?"

She nodded and waited for the cups to fly into the room. It never tasted as good this way but Dora had told her Remus found it easier then moving halfway through the house to brew it properly.

"You are the brightest witch I have had the pleasure to know for twenty years, Hermione. You studied ceaselessly, worked on homework until it was perfect and somehow managed to pull Harry and Ron through seven years of Hogwarts. You discovered things that older wizards have longed for." Remus studied her. "Potions would suit you."

She smiled. "Thank you. Would you help me?"

"With potions?" A horrified look crossed his face and Hermione laughed.

"Not _with_ the potions." She laughed. "I am not that silly. No, with finding the best person to learn from. With convincing him to teach me and making me spend three years of my life memorizing potions and their ingredients. Will you help with that?"

"Hermione, I would be honoured to help you." Remus studied her closely. "Severus and I were talking a few weeks ago about how much he hates first years because they are 'insufferable'. Perhaps we could convince him to let you teach the first years in exchange for him teaching you the art of potion making."

"Oh! Do you think he would?" Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"I will speak to him soon." Remus promised.

"You are becoming friends, good friends with him, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." She sipped her tea. "He needs friends."

"Perhaps when I ask about teaching you I should mention that?" Remus teased.

"Oh please don't! He would probably take house points just to spite me!" She laughed. "I would love to teach, Remus! It would be so wonderful. I think I actually enjoyed helping teach Ron and Harry."

"Ahh, you have been bitten by the teaching bug! It never leaves, Hermione, it stays to torment you and your friends for eternity."

"Shut up, Sirius." Hermione laughed at the portrait. "I have never understood why Remus put up with you!"

"My good looks and charm." Sirius winked.

"Must be." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Severus Snape sat at the desk, books and parchments were spread before him and a quill lay across a piece of parchment filled with his cramped writing. He was frowning at the words he had picked from the scrolls that were hundreds of years old. Words that came no closer to helping him find the curse that threatened Remus Lupin's life every moon.

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes. The curse was specialised, no fool could have cast it. The reason _why_ it was cast was what confused him. Why would someone want to cast a spell to torture Remus Lupin? He was a crucial member of the Order, true. He had single-handedly killed more death eaters than many other of the members. He defied Greyback every chance he got. But still, to Severus, this did not seem to be a good reason curse the wolf with a curse designed to torment him to the brink of insanity.

He rose and began to pace, his black robes swirling around him as he struggled to decipher why. He paused and frowned contemplatively. It had passed his mind that perhaps Bellatrix or Narcissa had been involved; their hatred for the werewolf had been obvious especially after he and Nymphadora had wed. Bellatrix was, of course, too insane to have cast such a complicated curse and Narcissa would have undoubtedly thought it below herself to even look at a werewolf.

But Lucius. Lucius who had been living in strained silence with his wife for some time. Lucius might have attempted to win his way back into Narcissa's affections by cursing the wolf who had defiled her family. Severus settled into his chair and touched the scars on his neck where Nagini had sunk her fangs into him. He sighed. It would be virtually impossible to discover if it had been Lucius, the man still hid behind his money and Severus highly doubted he would be welcome into Malfoy Manor. Severus sighed and slumped back into his chair.

He glanced at the silver cauldron that sat on his workbench and scowled. Now if only he knew which bastard had struck Lupin with the silver curse? If only he could pay back the agony that they had created. He leaned back and an amused smile touched his lips. Apparently having friends, true friends, meant a great deal of worry.

"Come watch us play Quidditch?" George looked down at Remus and pulled the book out of his hands. "Come on, Professor; leave your books for a day."

Remus lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Who is 'us'?" He stood and followed George from the room.

"Everyone, me, Charlie, Dora, Harry, Ron, Gin, Bill, Angie, Perce is even playing."

"Heavens, this is something I must see!"

George grinned. "That was the general consensus of everyone. What do you think of Angelina?"

Remus struggled to hide his smile. "I haven't seen her for a long time, George, but I remember she was a lovely young lady. Very intelligent."

George smiled. "She's fun to be around." He looked at Remus. "I'm falling in love with her."

"And that is bad?"

"It seems too soon to be happy." George couldn't meet the older man's assessing gaze.

"Ah. I see." Remus frowned. "After Dumbledore died and Bill was in the hospital because of Greyback, a very lovely pink haired witch told me how incredibly stupid I was for not loving her. Minerva told me something that day, she said that there can never be enough love in the world. Fred would have wanted you to be happy."

George nodded. "I don't know how you lived after the first war."

Remus sighed softly. "Some days, I don't either."

The shouts of laughter rang out as brooms ducked and weaved around each other dodging bludgers and chasing after the snitch. Remus shaded his vision against the sun and watched the figures on the brooms with his heart in his throat. Harry flew like James and when James had flown Remus and Lily had always ensured that Madam Pomfrey was always nearby. Charlie and Harry flew neck and neck looking for the flash of gold in the sky that would herald the arrival of the snitch.

He turned back and smiled as Hermione cooed over Victoire. "You will make a good mother, Hermione." He teased. "Or a very good baby sitter for a few years."

Fleur laughed. "I don't think I will let her out of my sight!"

"That lasts a few weeks, then they cry all night. Wait till the teething starts, and the crawling and they get into everything."

Fleur laughed and handed the baby into Remus' arms. "When that happens I will be sure to bring her to you and Dora. Would you have more children, Remus?"

The werewolf hesitated. "I don't know." He murmured softly. His eye was fixed on the tiny, perfect baby in his arms. "The risk of the baby having my lycanthropy is too high. Besides, me being constantly sick…" He sighed heavily and forced himself to smile at the two young ladies who watched him with concern in their eyes. "Ask me in a few years and I might have changed my mind."

Harry's sudden cheer made them all turn and Remus was grateful for the reprieve. The players landed, good natured teasing and shoving as the teams mocked the winners and losers alike. Bill broke away from the group and pulled his wife into his arms. "She looks just like her mama doesn't she, Remus?"

"She does. She is adorable, Bill."

"Has Teddy met her yet?" Ron had wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Not properly." Bill took Victoire and cuddled her against him. "We should introduce them. Dora, do you think your son is likely to slobber over my daughter?"

"Nope. He takes after Remus too much, a perfect gentleman."

"And that, Fleur, is the real reason I am not game to have another child." Remus teased. "I am too scared that a child would take completely after Dora."

"Oh heavens! Can you image Snape teaching a mini Dora!" Charlie grinned and slung an arm around his former school friend's shoulders. "You would probably give him a heart attack."

Dora grinned. "I was hopeless at potions. But then, I heard you were hopeless at potions too."

"Poor Teddy." Harry laughed. "He has no chance. He will fail potions abysmally. Maybe you should start tutoring him, Hermione."

"Oh no!" Dora sighed dramatically. "Harry, Ron, you need to help me keep my child corrupt it. If Remus and Hermione have their way then poor Teddy will be studying from his second birthday?"

"Only his second!" Hermione and Remus exchanged mock horrified looks.

"We probably shouldn't tell her about those lesson plans should we, Hermione?"

"Definitely shouldn't tell her." Hermione giggled in agreement. "She might take my baby sitting duties away."

Dora moaned dramatically. "They are going to ruin my poor baby. Charlie, save me!"

"So." Dora pounced on the bed and grinned at her husband before straddling him. "I've been thinking."

Remus tipped his head and frowned before kissing the full lips of his lovely wife. "And decided to pin me like this so my response was to your advantage."

"Remus!" Dora rolled away and pouted. "I am offended that you think that I would stoop to such a level!" She began to giggle and Remus laughed before pulling her back into his arms.

"What is it you want?" He began to trail kisses along her jaw.

"Who's distracting who?" Dora wrinkled her nose and found her husband's lips. "Need. To. Talk." She muttered between kisses.

"So. Talk." Remus settled back against the head of the bed and waited. His lips twitched as she glared at him before settling comfortably against him ensuring she could still see his face.

"I took leave for the next moon." She bit her lip. "Would you be angry if I cancelled it? Harry and Hermione are here, they could get you through and I know Harry would want to! Don't look at me like that."

"Why, Dora." The strained note in his voice made her look away. "It's too dangerous! You know he will go after you! Greyback hates me, and if Bellatrix is involved…" He shuddered and pressed his lips to the top of her forehead.

"I know. And Remus, I promise, I _swear _I will come home but they are children!" There were tears in her eyes. "They were babies and Remus… You were hardly more than a baby and the idea that you… What if it was our Teddy… You were lucky, your parents loved you…"

He traced her face tenderly. "Please, please, please be careful."

"I swear. Now. One more thing."

Remus groaned. "Merlin, it's like living with Sirius."

A pillow hit his head and he laughed shakily. "Go on."

Dora winced at the strain that was all too clearly written on Remus' pale face. "I love you, honestly I do and you can say no to this. Kings and I were talking. We want to set up a home for children who were bitten. A place where they can be protected."

Remus was shaking his head. "You want an entire community of wolves? Dora, that is what has happened now."

"Yes but… It would protect them!"

"It is still segregation."

Dora nibbled at a nail thoughtfully. "What should we do?"

"Change the laws. Make it easier for people like me to find jobs, create laws to protect the jobs of dark—"

"Don't." Dora slapped his shoulder. "Laws. Work on them. Got it. What about the kids?"

"No family would adopt them." Remus pulled her close thoughtfully.

"Some of the order would. Arthur and Molly said they could take one, and Hestia and Paul said they would take as many as could fit in their house."

Remus smiled. "I wish…"

"Would you talk to them?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You are amazing, inspirational and one of the most powerful wizards in the world!"

"I went to Hogwarts." He reminded her.

"Then, we will work on laws that get the magical children into Hogwarts, we will provide wolfsbane for the wolves and that will help, won't it?"

"Yes. It will help."

Dora cupped his face in her hands. "Hey, hey. It's a start, love. Baby steps."

Remus nodded. "I know, Dora." He leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not being terribly enthusiastic."

"Oh, Remus. You are the sensible one in our marriage. I still want you to talk to the children when we find them. You are inspirational."

"A half blind, crippled old man. Very inspirational."

"You are my half blind, cripple." Dora grinned mischievously at him.

"Fool." Remus buried her under the blankets and their muffled laughter could be heard as Harry snuck down the hallway.

"Into bed young man!" Dora shrieked suddenly. "And curfew is at nine."

"Dora! Ignore her Harry, you don't have curfew."

Harry shuddered slightly and sprinted up the stairs, smiling at the sheer craziness of having family.

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Harry Potter._

_So this is just a short chapter! Sorry! But it's fluffy and filler like and hopefully someone will like it! I finish placement tomorrow! So I will finally have a degree! Woo! And not be so sleep deprived! _

_Sorry about the silly page breaks… the ones I had all organised and pretty in Word didn't transfer when I uploaded… Ugh…_

_Enjoy!_

"Un'le Hawwy?" A small hand tugged at Harry's pants and the young man bent and scooped his godson into his arms.

"Teddy Bear, you are getting heavy!" Harry grinned into the boy's face.

"Pway?" Teddy's eyes were the burnished golden brown that characterised his father's face.

"Hmm, with you? Sure, Teddy Bear. What are we going to play?"

"Dwagons!"

"Dragons it is. Did you know, I fought a dragon once? It was big and scary."

"Fiwe?"

"Fire?" Harry hazarded a guess.

Teddy gave him a certain look that made his godfather laugh.

"Well, yes, he did blow fire." Harry settled onto the floor and began to charm the stuffed dragons to fly. "He was very scary and roared!" He lunged and swooped Teddy above his head, tickling the boy's plump stomach until Teddy screeched with laughter.

"A'foo!" Harry laughed as the boy crawled energetically towards another toy. His smile faded as he looked at the stuffed black dog the Teddy held tightly looking expectantly at him.

"Padfoot." He agreed. "I knew Padfoot, Teddy Bear. He would have liked you a lot. In fact, he would have teased your dada about you all the time because your dada was silly."

"Dada! Silly!"

"Exactly." Harry pulled the toy stag out of the pile of toys that belonged to the small boy and held him aloft. "This one is prongs. He and Padfoot were best friends." He rummaged some more through the toys. "Ah ha! And this is Moony."

"Moo'ey!"

"Exactly and these three were the best friends ever. They went to school and had loads of adventures. One day Moony and Prongs dared Padfoot that he couldn't swim across a big lake. It was just before winter so the water was really cold! Padfoot was, of course, very silly and took off all his clothes."

Teddy giggled as Harry began to crawl towards him. "Mow!"

"Well, he got in the lake, swam halfway across decided he was too cold and Moony and Prongs had to rescue him. And now, I am going to eat you." He rolled the small boy over and feigned attacking him

"I'm afraid that Teddy is rather bored with stories." Remus was standing in the doorway. "Sirius told you that one?"

Harry smiled and followed Teddy to his stack of blocks. "Yeah, he did. Blue on the red one?"

Teddy frowned and carefully added the blocks to the growing pile.

"Mowe?"

"You have got to teach this kid to put 'r's in words." Harry shook his head. "It's getting hard to translate."

"You'll learn." Remus settled into a chair nearby and watched with a curious expression on his face. Teddy's hair had turned black to match Harry's and his eyes mimicked the green eyes that Lily had passed to her son.

"You look…" He shook his head and looked away.

Harry sighed and unfolded his lanky frame. "Remus?" He settled onto the sofa beside the werewolf.

"Sorry, getting old and sentimental."

They watched Teddy bash blocks together.

"You are good with him, Harry. A natural."

"I reminded you of Dad, didn't I?"

When I can't see your face, yes, you are the image of James. But your eyes shine in your face and they are your mother's."

"I'm sorry I look like them."

"Why?" Remus laughed. "You looked like James from the day you born. Just cuter."

"Ugh." Harry mock shuddered. "Please, do not traumatise me with painful stories of my childhood."

"You were an adorable baby." Remus mocked.

"Sooo, Teddy. Let's throw things at Dada!"

_AFFLIGO AFFLIGO AFFLIGO _

"Behave." Remus warned.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dora winked at Ron as she gave Hermione's a final twist.

"This leaves pretty much anything open in our options list." Hermione kissed the witch's cheek.

"Hey!" Dora looked indignant. "Get out. That's mean. Remus! Defend my honour!"

"You dragged me to the alter, Hermione has a point." Remus teased. "Be home by ten."

Hermione laughed at the horrified look on Ron's face. "He's joking, Ron. Bye Dora! Bye Dad!" She smiled cheekily before following Ron into the floo their laughter vanishing with the swirling flames.

They stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron. The scent of butterbeer and fire whiskey assaulting Hermione's senses.

"Hi, Tom!" Ron waved at the bar tender. "How's business?"

"Excellent! Ou' for tea?"

"Yeah." Ron smiled. "See you, Tom." He pulled Hermione out of the bar and together they walked up the darkening street.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ron pulled his girlfriend close. "They are really protective of you."

"Who?" Hermione looked bewildered.

"Remus and Dora. Remus especially." He led her down the street. "It's sweet."

Hermione smiled. "I like having family." She admitted. "It's nice to have people looking out for me and teasing me and just being there. Dora is like the sister I always wanted and she is always smiling. I don't know how, everything always seems to go so wrong for them."

"They are the model couple." Ron agreed. "Now. Close your eyes, we are apperating."

Hermione frowned and stepped into his arms. She pressed her face against her shoulder. She clutched at his shoulders as the sickening swirl spun them away from the London street and she staggered, grateful for Ron's arms around her. "Where are we?" She rested her chin on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Look around." Ron smiled at her. "I had some help. Dora actually gave me the idea." He turned her gently and she gasped.

"Ron! This is gorgeous!" Hermione stared with astonishment. She twirled around slowly her eyes wide.

They stood in a meadow, a canopy of colourful wards arched above them, wards Hermione recognised as protective ones that were mingled with long lasting fireworks. The grass was moving softly in the breeze and dew clung to the green shoots. Lanterns hovered above the ground, the muted glow lighting the glade. In the middle of the grassy area was a picnic rug spread with the most incredible array of dishes that Hermione had been seen.

Ron waited for her to settle onto the run before kneeling beside her. "Champagne?"

"You brought champagne?" Hermione lifted a crystal goblet and watched as Ron carefully poured the clear liquid.

"I wanted to do something muggle style." Ron smiled sheepishly. "So I asked Harry and Remus what muggles do."

"Are we celebrating?" Hermione looked curious.

"Well, this is the first real date we have had since Hogwarts. I wanted to make it special."

"It's beautiful." Hermione leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. "Thank you."

Ron grinned boyishly. "So, hungry? We have a wonderful array of French foods."

"Fleur?"

"She swapped cooking for babysitting."

"Ahh." She smiled at him as he gingerly began to serve her. This was probably the sweetest thing Ron could have done, incorporate both their worlds into their first proper date since Hogwarts.

_Please Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the slightly morbid chapter beginning, I found out that my darling family dog was put to sleep last week and my dear parents only just told me…. -_-_

_So I wrote to vent!_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

Harry apparated from the Burrow where he and Ginny had spent the night distracting Molly from fretting over Ron and Hermione. It was evident that the large-hearted witch had been worried sick about the two young people on a date in an unprotected region with no gaurds and it had taken hours before Harry and Ginny had been able to convince her that the wards that had been erected had been explained to them in detail by Remus and that Bill had assisted them to ensure they were strong. Appearing at the appaeration point, a half mile from the Den, Harry began to walk homewards. He was whistling softly, hands in the pockets of his jeans, his wand tucked in the sleeve of his shirt. Constant vigilance had not faded with the wars end.

He always forgot how much he enjoyed being in the Weasley's company even when Molly spent most of the evening worrying about her absent children. George hadn't been there and Arthur had merely laughed at the fact and said he probably headed home via the Den and began to talk to Remus before realising the lateness of the hour. Harry smiled at the memory of a patronus an hour later that rather guiltily stated that he had eaten at the Lupin's and had a business appointment to attend early so wouldn't be home. The smile on Molly's face had been amusing to see. Evidently the idea of Angelina in the family suited the Weasley matriarch.

Harry glanced at the sky, stars shone brightly overhead and he swallowed the lump that rose in his throat as he thought of his parents, of Sirius, the Dog Star, and how much he wished they were still alive. That he hadn't grown up unloved, that Remus hadn't been friendless for so long. That they had been a family, a proper one. He could feel the pulse of magic around him as he entered the warded yard and he smiled. This was home. This was where you could talk about hurt and pain, laugh about the good things, never be judged and where there was always a listening ear attached to someone ready to give advice. Or in Dora's case point you to Remus and claim he was the oldest he gave advice.

Harry's smile faded as he approached the house and saw a lone figure outside, head tilted towards the sky, leaning heavily to one side on the simple cane that seemed to be attached to him. "Remus?" He increased his stride until he stood beside the werewolf.

"Have a good evening, Harry?" Remus' voice was calm.

"Yes, everything alright?"

"Hmm?" He pulled his gaze from the stars to look warily at the younger man. "Are you turning into a mini Dora?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe. You did say she was a good role model. Why are you out here?"

"Star gazing." He turned back to the heavens and pointed at a particularly bright star. "That is Sirius." He murmured. "The dog star always shines brightest tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry was watching Remus in wary concern.

"New moon." The older wizard swallowed. "This was always the time of the month when I was at my best; I was healthy, strong and ready for anything. Some of our best pranks were planned around the new moon. Your father and Sirius always made sure that before the most elaborate pranks that I was perfectly fit."

"How long did it take to recover from the full moon?"

"After a good one, a day or two and that would just be exhaustion. At school, the worst took me a week."

Harry frowned. "Was that when Sirius sent Snape into the willow?"

Remus turned to eye Harry keenly. "No it wasn't." His voice had an uncharacteristically hard edge to it and Harry winced.

"Sorry." He muttered dropping his gaze unable to meet the piercing one of his father's only living friend.

"No." Remus sighed and gripped the shorter man's shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped." A bitter laugh broke from him. "I was thinking about the irony, this time of the month, the new moon, used to mean that I was as strong as any normal person, stronger even, but now… Well… Listen to me talk like a maudlin old man. How was dinner?"

"Dinner was fine; Mrs Weasley was worried about Ron and Hermione."

"With good reason. It is still not safe to be out alone. But they are well protected." He shifted and Harry watched the expressionless face closely.

"Will you tell me? About when I was little? I don't remember anything before the Dursley's."

"I…" A helpless movement. "Of course I will." It was his turn to avoid Harry's eyes and the younger man felt a pang of disappointment.

"Why are you out here? Where is Dora?"

The change in topics made Remus frown but look up. "Dora has a nightshift." He explained. "And I can never sleep unless she is beside me. It's dreadful really." A smile tugged at his lips. "Molly is minding Teddy for us tomorrow so we will be able to sleep all day."

"Ah." Harry shivered as a cold breeze made the vines on the walls shiver. "I should head inside. Night, Remus." He was at the door when Remus spoke.

"Harry, wait." He limped towards the young man and Harry resisted the urge to help him. "Perhaps you would join me for a cup of tea before you go to bed? In my study? I have no doubt that there are memories that the portraits of our people could help us with."

The green eyes lit with delight. "You don't mind."

"Of course not. You get tea; I will check on Teddy and meet you in there." Remus gripped Harry's shoulder gently for a moment before entering the house and vanishing towards the room where his son slept leaving Harry staring after him with a shocked look on his face.

Remus lightly stroked Teddy's hair from his face and smiled wanly at the sight of the wolf clutched against his sleeping son. He adored this child, he would have given up his life for him and the fact that Harry had been only a little older then Teddy when his life had been torn apart broke his heart.

"You should have had so many 'cousins." He murmured to his son. "An aunty Lily to spoil you and James and Sirius to teach you to be a marauder. We should have been healthy and happy. Poor little lad, at least you will never know the pain Harry has known. Your Muma and I would never let that happen." He bent and gently kissed his son's soft cheek before turning and limping from the room.  
He adored Harry, loved the young man like a son, but the simple plea to tell him about when he had been a child, when they had been happy, the simple plea to know about the people that Remus had loved and lost cut him to the core. It was the nights he was alone that it was the worst, Teddy was asleep, Dora away, the house was still, silent and he missed them. No matter how long they had been gone the pain of their loss had barely eased. He missed them.

Harry hesitated. Remus was already seated, he had lit a fire in the grate and the younger man suspected it was more to keep himself busy than to provide warmth. He could see the concern on his mother's face as she looked at Remus, could see the frowns on his father's and Sirius' and he felt a knife twist in his stomach. The bond that these four must have shared… The bone that had been shattered by that _rat. _  
"Coming in, Harry?"

"I forget you have the best hearing ever." Harry crossed the room and sat cross legged on the floor. "This is what happens when an old person imparts wisdom isn't it?" He grinned and was satisfied when Remus relaxed and laughed.

"You have been decidedly lacking in discipline." He wrapped his hands around the mug that Harry handed to him, frowning for a moment when they trembled for a moment. Harry's eyes flicked but he swallowed his comment.

"It's weird." He looked up at the portraits.

"How!" Sirius looked indignant. "Remus says the same thing. I don't see how it's weird! We will live on forever."

"Just like your mother." Remus muttered.

"Shut up, Moony. This conversation is about Harry remember."

"You told them?"

"Of course, unfortunately I have become the crazy werewolf who talks to the portraits of his… dead friends."

"We should put you in an asylum." Harry teased.

"Be silent, cub." The word slipped out before Remus could catch himself and he paled. "Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't—"

"I don't mind." Harry interrupted. He bit his lip and glanced away. "I kind of like it." He admitted. It would not do for a young man to admit his feelings.

"Good." Remus murmured hoarsely. He finally had his Harry back.

"So, you wanted to hear stories about when you were a sprog?" James spoke too cheerfully.

"Yes." Harry looked up at his mirror image. "You were so young when I was born! What was it like?"

"Having you was amazing, Harry. You were our hope in a horrible time." Lily spoke softly. "When you were born you could make us forget that around us people were dying. You were so loved, Harry." She glanced at Remus sadly. "That never changed. Even though the people who _should_ have been in your life couldn't be, you were still loved, you just didn't know it."

"Sirius and… Remus?"

"Yes." James nodded firmly. "Harry, if we had known what would happen believe me, we would have had a long list of people that you would go to. And that would not have included Fa-tunia."

Harry grinned.

"But because I was an idiot. Shut up, Remus!" Sirius glared at his friend as the werewolf opened his mouth in protest. "I was an idiot and didn't trust Remus and let that… Him be secret keeper and not tell anyone about the change, I screwed things up."

"It was war time." Harry muttered. "I didn't trust people that I should have." He squirmed. "I made stupid decisions and said horrid things to people who cared about me. You didn't know what would happen, and you couldn't know Wormtail was the traitor."

"Well said, Harry." Remus spoke and the tension was clear in his voice. "Now. I believe we were going to tell Harry about when he was small, and I don't recall too many morbid stories then."

"Moony, do you remember the first time Harry used accidental magic? Or the time he levitated himself across the room while he was sleeping." Sirius was grinning and the moans that issued from his parents told Harry that these were stories his godfather and 'uncle' were going to enjoy telling.

Ron kissed her on the lips. "If you get in trouble, tell them I kept you out."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have curfew." She reminded in a whisper. "So stop teasing."

"Nope. It's sweet, Hermione, so therefore, I will torment you forever about this small fact." Ron kissed her nose and she blushed. "I think you will make a wonderful potions mistress."

"I can always ensure you will never fall out of love with me."

"I never will." He promised and kissed her again.

"Stop making out." Harry grinned at them from the doorway. "Remus said to tell you he is listening and Ron next time you have curfew." He vanished as Remus was heard to reply.

"Do not put words into my mouth, Harry James." The werewolf pulled the sitting room door closed a smile flittering across his face at the slightly bewildered look on Ron's face.

Dora slipped into the house as Harry woke up. They met in the kitchen and Harry smiled at the sleepy expression on her face.

"Wotcher, Harry." She yawned and waved her wand at the kettle. "Have a good night with Ginny?"

"Yeah." He glanced at her and spoke quickly before losing his nerve. "Remus and I talked. In the study, about when I was a baby."

Dora smiled. "You should make him show you memories." She smothered another yawn. "He has some and there were ones from Sirius and your parents that are adorable." She pinched his cheek and grinned wickedly. "You were a really cute baby. Fix that tea for me, Harry dear. I am going to get Teddy ready for Molly." She vanished and Harry shook his head, she would have made the most interesting addition to childhood if life had been perfect.

_Please Review! I hope it was liked! _


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Harry Potter_

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione shifted nervously and dodged a flying snitch that seemed to be enjoying pursuing her around the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes store.

"Give me ten minutes!" Harry grinned at her as he assisted a young customer who seemed to think that the world was perfect now he was in the joke shop with Harry Potter serving him.

Hermione made her way to a corner near the pygmy puffs and trains that were charmed to chase around tracks that could be attached to walls. She waited impatiently, tapping one foot, her face a mask of worry lines

She watched him wave goodbye to the boy before making his way towards her.

"What's up?"

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" Her voice showed her urgency and the smile faded from Harry's face.

"Sure. George, can I borrow upstairs?"

"Sure!" The older Weasley waved before diving into an explanation about one of his latest products.

"Come one." Harry ushered Hermione up the stairs and closed the door. Silence fell instantly, the muffled sounds from the store vanishing. Harry pulled out a chair and waved Hermione to it. "What's wrong?"

"Remember how you asked me about the whole Remus adoption thing?" She pulled a stack of papers out of a shrinking bag and pushed them across the desk. "This is a summary, Harry. In four years he applied eighty times, almost two applications a month. Every time they were worded differently. This is an overview, but Harry at the ministry they have the complete records. Each time they have his application and then the ministry response. They were horrible, Harry! They were so cruel to him and the last letter they sent to him told him that if he contacted them again in regards to your adoption they would." She rummaged for a paper and held it in triumph.

"They said, oh I will read it. 'Mr. Lupin, this is the eighty-first reply we have sent to you. We would never place the care of any child in your hands. Especially Harry Potter. You are a dark creature; you are not fit to be alive.'" He voice broke. "'And you are most importantly not fit to be a guardian of any child. You were brought into custody after the events of October, 31 1981 and you will, of course, remember your questioning. Now, I believe that you have no desire to repeat that experience. If this does not deter you, believe me we will show no hesitation in having you incarcerated in Azkaban or removed from the country.'." Tears shimmered in Hermione's eyes as she looked up. "That was the reason he stop, Harry. And Professor McGonagall told me that every year on your birthday he would send a letter to ask how you were but he couldn't risk not being in the same country as you where if something went wrong he could try to protect you."

Harry gritted his teeth against the wave of cold fury that washed over him. "How can they be so bloody awful?" He snapped. "If someone asks for me eighty-one times don't you think it means they are _not_ planning to eat me!" He began to pace before something hit him and he whirled to face Hermione.

"What did they mean when they said he was questioned after that Halloween and wouldn't want to repeat the experience?"

Hermione scanned the letter again and frowned. "I don't know. I could possibly find out, the Beasts and Beings department isn't as strict on security as the Aurors are." She sounded disgusted.

"So Remus would, essentially, have a file on him?"

"Oh yes, just because he is a werewolf he would have one and his would be massive because he has been one his whole life."

Harry shook his head. "No wonder he wouldn't be my godfather." He muttered. "Eighty one times, Hermione." He sank into a chair again and ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't he ever tell me? Why didn't Sirius?"

"I guess they thought there would be time. Dora did say they wanted you to stay most of the summer and seeing everyone was on missions you and Sirius would probably have talked and it might have come up."

Harry nodded. "Don't tell him. Remus I mean. He doesn't need to know I looked."

Hermione hesitated. "If he ever asks, Harry, I have to tell him."

"I will. Eventually." He sighed heavily. "I can't believe they threatened him with Azkaban for sending in adoption applications. That shouldn't be legal."

"He's classified as a dark creature, Harry. People don't care about dark creatures.

"It's pathetic! I could have grown up with Remus! Can you imagine, he would have… He would have loved me! Looked after me! I would never have wanted for anything. You've seen him with Teddy."

"With us, Harry." Hermione gripped his hands tightly. "He is protective, and offers advice when we want it and teases us, he is a wonderful father and he loves you so much you can still have that relationship. Not like it would have been, but it's still there!" Hermione rose and handed the papers to Harry.

"Go over these later. See you at home for dinner?"

"Sure. Mione?"

She paused at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks."

A small smile flittered across her lips and she vanished.

"You have been crying." Remus' soft voice broke through her thoughts and Hermione dashed the tears away from her face before looking up from her position on the grass to face the werewolf. She winced at the sight of the lines that were carved more deeply than usual into his face.

"Are you all right, Remus?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. "Why are you crying?" He handed her a handkerchief, the worried look in his eye warming her.

"I… I can't tell you. It's… I want to but I promised I wouldn't. Please don't be angry!" She found herself terrified lest Remus' rare tempter would flare at her seemingly traitorous behaviour.

"I'm not angry. Come in and have a cup of hot chocolate." He placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her in the house. "Why would I be angry, Hermione? I don't expect you to tell me everything you know. You are allowed to tell Dora and myself to get lost."

Hermione laughed weakly. "I don't think I want to do that." She whispered. "You are like family to me."

"And you are part of our little mis-matched family." Remus levitated a plate of chocolate cookies to the table followed by two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He eased into a chair across from her and reached for a biscuit. "Eat." He murmured. "Chocolate is the cure for all ailments. So, long day?"

"Yes." She nibbled on a biscuit slowly. "I miss my parents."

Remus' winced and reached for her hand. "I am so sorry, Hermione." His voice was very gentle, both he and Dora had braced for this day but neither of them could plan words to comfort the girl. "Have you thought of going to see them?"

"Yes. Ron said he would go with me." She stared at the way Remus soothingly circled the back of her hand with his thumb, the way her father had done. "But I couldn't. They don't know me. I couldn't face them and see no recognition. They loved me, no matter how odd my life got, no matter how little time I spent with them, they loved me and…" She wiped at her face. "I miss them. I want them to know I am ok, that I survived, and that I finished school. I want them to be proud. And instead it's you and Dora that are proud, that are helping me with my career, and I love that, I really, truly do, but I miss my parents so much!"

Remus limped to her side of the table and pulled her into his arms. "I know, sweetheart." He soothed gently. "I know."

"Does it get easier?" Hermione was clinging to him, the pain of a year spilling out.

"Eventually." Remus wished he could lie, but to this girl, the girl who truly was part of their family, there were no words that could comfort.

"Remus? Hermione?" Dora paused and her eyes met her husband's. She sighed softly and crossed the room and Hermione was wrapped in the arms of the two people who had, unbeknownst to her, become the closest thing she would ever have to parents.

Harry floo-ed into the house and smiled at the sight of Dora bent over Hermione's hands carefully coating each fingernail in nail polish, the muggle way. Teddy was playing on the carpet and reached excitedly for Harry as soon as he caught sight of his godfather.

"Harry, Remus is in his study, he asked if you would go in when you got home. The Weasley's are coming for dinner tonight. How was work?"

"Did she breathe during that sentence?" Harry exchanged amused looks with Hermione and the young witch laughed.

"Dora? Breathe? I highly doubt it!"

Dora poked her tongue out in response. "Leave Teddy Bear here, Harry." She called before he left the room. "And please try to convince Remus not to stay up all night with those stupid books. It's only seven days till the next full moon!"

"Yes mother."

The door to Remus' study was hallway open and through the gap Harry could see the werewolf sitting at his desk one hand guiding his reading through a book that Harry had never seen before the other holding a quill and making notes on parchment.

"Remus?"

"Harry. Come in." He looked up and smiled and Harry instantly understood Dora's concern.

"I take it you didn't sleep last night?" He crossed to the desk and peered over Remus' shoulder at the book.

"Is that Runes?"

"Hmm? The book, yes it is. And tell Dora to stop worrying, I am fine."

There was a derisive snort from the direction of the portraits and Harry grinned.

"So why are you reading ancient runes?"

"Severus brought me the book. It has been quite difficult to find and may help identify what or how I was cursed." He lay the quill aside and looked at Harry for a long moment.

"Dora mentioned you enjoyed talking about your childhood the other day." His voice was soft and Harry nodded.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. "Perhaps you would like to use the pensive and see some of the memories? Much more interactive."

"Will you join me?"

Remus looked surprised. "If I were to join you we would only be able to do one today, Harry." He cautioned. "It's not that I don't want to its more that pensives and standing are exhausting."

"The pensive can take emotion tolls on people, can't they."

"Very good." Remus smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"One memory is fine, I want you there, Remus."

The werewolf nodded, a grateful look had settled on his face and he led Harry to the corner of the room where the pensive stood. Holding his wand to his forehead he carefully drew a thin, shimmering stream away and swirled it into the waters. "Ready?"

Harry nodded slightly and together they bent, and let the waters rush over them.

Harry's hand automatically closed around Remus' arm as the older wizard staggered upon their arrival.

"Thank you." Remus straightened. He smiled wistfully at the sight of the cottage that Harry should have grown up in. "Ready?"

_The sitting room was filled with colour and warmth. It was Harry's first Christmas and the adults in his life had decided to fill the small boy's brain with memories he would quickly forget. The Christmas tree was covered in decorations, some bought, others sloppily made by James and Sirius who had laughed at Lily and Remus carefully working on baubles with intricate designs. Sirius was standing by the tree looking at the baubles curiously._

"_Moony?"_

_Remus looked up from where he was sitting with Harry on his knee, the little boy chewing the werewolf's knuckle with gusto._

"You were teething." Remus murmured softly.

Harry smiled. "What a pity I missed out on Teddy." He laughed as the baby image drooled over the shabby robes.

"_These ball things."_

"_Baubles, Sirius! What is so hard about that!" Lily entered armed with a tray filled with warm drinks followed by James who carried one that overflowed with the scent of gingerbread and chocolate. "Where is Peter?" She looked around the room, smiled at Remus who was attempting to coax Harry to trade his finger for a chew toy; frowned at Sirius who was chanting 'Ball things, ball things' under his breathe and rolled her eyes at James who had gratefully set the tray on the table and had found himself kneeling beside the lounge Remus and Harry occupied and pulling faces at his son._

"_He mentioned he might be held up with his mother." Remus shook his head at James. "Getting soft, Prongs." He teased before turning back to Sirius. "What about the baubles?"_

"_What did you put on them? It looks like runes!" Sirius looked amused. "He is trying to educate the prongslet already!"_

"_You put runes on Christmas baubles?" James shook his head. "I think that last moon really messed him up, Pads!" _

_Remus rolled his eyes. "They are ancient runes." He confirmed. "Some of them tell Beadle's stories and others…" He flushed. "Others are protective charms."_

_The room was quiet for a moment before James cleared his throat. "Thanks, Moony."_

_Sirius nodded once before turning to survey the presents piled under the tree. "Can we open just one tonight, Lils? Please? Just one! Think of all the fun Harry would have!" He grinned at Lily who laughed._

"_Harry or you, Sirius Black. We shouldn't without Peter."_

Beside Remus Harry stiffened and the werewolf laid a soothing hand on his arm. "It had been six months since Peter's father had died, Harry. To us it seemed a legitimate excuse."

"How could Sirius think it was _you?" _Harry muttered as he watched Sirius continue his argument with Lily. "You were there, you put protective charms on Christmas ball things."

Remus smiled before replying slowly, a heavy tone in his voice that Harry rarely heard. "It was war, Harry. Sirius knew it wasn't him, Peter had no backbone and I was a dark creature who disappeared more often than I was with them. It was logical to think it was me…"

"It was stupid." Harry muttered.

"_Ha!" Sirius grinned. "I win, I knew you would give up, Lils! One for Harry first!" He rummaged through the pile that was marked 'Harry' and pulled out one wrapped in red and gold paper with lions on it._

"_I like it." James chuckled. "We will surround him with Gryffindor and then he will have no choice about what House he is in!" _

"_Want him, Padfoot?" Remus motioned with one hand to baby Harry who had apparently decided to swap fingers on the werewolf's hand._

"_Nope. You can be covered in drool, I don't mind passing that honour." Sirius wrinkled his nose. "These are new robes you know… I don't know how well baby muck gets out of them."_

"_Prat." James pushed him. "Give my son his present."_

_Sirius obligingly sat beside Remus and waved the present in front of Harry who looked at it curiously. "This is going to make mummy wild!" He crowed excitedly. "So I hope you like it, Prongslet." _

_Harry looked at him curiously and waited for Sirius to finish pulling the paper off his present before grabbing the bright paper and scrunching it in his fist delightedly._

"_Is that a junior quidditch set?" James' face lit joyfully. "Look! A tiny snitch and everything!"_

"_It's too big to be swallowed, Lily." Remus reassured as he peered at the toy and then looked between Harry and James and Sirius. _

"_The paper is much more interesting isn't it, cub?" He chuckled before fishing a quaffle from the box and presenting it to Harry who decided throwing the brown ball at his father's head was a very amusing game especially seeing Sirius fell onto the floor shouting with laughter._

"_And we have a beater!" James laughed. "Next present!"_

_Sirius picked himself off the floor and stalked to the pile. He reached down and lifted one. "Another one for Harry." He laughed. "From Uncle Moony!"_

_Remus' face filled with colour. "It isn't much." He murmured. "Nothing like the quidditch set."_

"_That's all right, Moony." James patted his friend on the shoulder. "Harry likes the paper better anyhow." _

"_Hmmm." Sirius found himself throwing more paper at Harry who looked as if he was in heaven with the bright colours swirling around him. He pulled a box from the paper and held it up._

"_Gorgeous Moony." He said dryly._

"_Open it, idiot." Remus rolled his eyes and waited for Sirius to open the simple box. Immediately music filled the air and Harry's attention was drawn as images of his parents, Sirius, Peter and Remus danced across the walls. _

"_Remus!" Lily caught her breath. "This is beautiful."_

"_It isn't really. I made it myself so it was a rather cheap present. Sorry, cub, Uncle Moony will work on a better one next year." _

"_Another one! Oh look!" Sirius shouted with laughter. "It's for Harry. From Mummy and daddy, how sweet, prongslet!"_

"_Shut up." James snatched the present from Sirius. "I get to unwrap this one! It's the best yet!" _

_Lily rolled her green eyes. "I took no part in this!" She was sitting on the arm of the lounge. One hand rested on Remus' shoulder for balance the other moving paper out of Harry's mouth._

"_Harry." James caught his son's attention. "Many moons ago we discovered Uncle Moony's secret and decided to become animals."_

"_Decided? I thought you already were?" Lily mused._

_Sirius glared at her._

"_Shut up, Lils!" James shook his head. "Harry, we are going to have to do something about your mummy."_

_Harry merely grinned at his father and clapped his hands with delight at the attention he was receiving._

_James began to pull toys from the wrapped basket. A stag, a black dog, a silver wolf and a rat. "Harry." He spoke gravely. "Welcome to the Marauders." _

_Harry looked unimpressed but pulled the closest of the toys, the stag, to him and began to chew on an antler with gusto while the adults laughed._

"Ready to go back?" Remus looked drained and Harry nodded immediately. They travelled backwards through the swirling pensive and harry straightened unconsciously reaching for Remus as he swayed.

"You are turning into your father." The werewolf murmured softly as he allowed Harry to guide him to a chair.

"Dad? Really?"

"Oh yes, after a full moon I somehow always ended up at Godric's Hollow." He mused. "Especially the ones when I wouldn't let Padfoot or Prongs near me."

"Why wouldn't you let them be with you? It helped didn't it?"

"Enormously! But I was so afraid then, Harry. I was terrified that when they were in their animagus forms they would be attacked and would be defenceless."

"So the git dealt with moons on his own and then I would get him and Lily would fix him up and you would sit on the bed and prattle away. Best medicine for old Moony." James was smiling at them from his portrait.

Harry glanced sideways at the still pale werewolf and sighed. "I wish I could remember."

"I have plenty more memories, Harry. More interesting ones, but I wanted you to see exactly how much we all loved you, and that Christmas didn't have the rat."

"Good." Harry scowled and Sirius nodded in agreement.

_Longest chapter yet…. I started writing and go caught up! Hope everyone liked Harry's baby memory! _

_Please Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Don't hate me after reading this! Please! :D _

_I was ranting to a friend via text about a review and she consoled me by mentioning that 'Hooked Reader' who signed in as a guest (I want to know who you are so I can stalk and read you work!) was exactly like me! Loves being sadistic and encourages my torture! So, I added a description of Remus…. It's a sorta nice scene… You did promise not to hate me!_

_There will be more about the curse soon! Details from a certain Professor Snape who holds back no punches! So I hope you enjoy and please, please review cause I really get excited when I get notifications about them on my phone!_

_Oh, and I promise more baby Harry soon too! :D _

_Oh annddddd…. Sick of me yet? I am still attempting to work out breaks between paragraphs! Hopefully this chapter does the trick! And I don't own Harry Potter…. _

"You don't have to tell them you know." Ron trailed kissed lightly along Hermione's jaw.

She laughed and gently pushed him away. "I want to tell them." She admitted. "I just don't know how to tell them. And I planned to but full moon is only five days away and…"

"And you are getting worried and stressed and they know something is wrong. Dora has been watching you and they are worried."

"How do you know?" Hermione shifted in his arms.

"They look at you like Mum and Dad look at Ginny sometimes. Mainly when she and Harry broke up and she spent hours moping around."

"Well, unless you plan on looking for something and putting your life in danger then I guess we are safe."

Ron grinned. "No plans beyond living comfortably and working in a joke store for the rest of my life. Business is fun."

"Has George actually let you near the accounts?"

"Yes he has." Ron poked her ribs. "Meany. I am actually very good at it. Which is strange because school sucks."

"Weasley boys make good." Hermione mused. "When I open an apothecary I might let you near my accounts."

"Why thank you." Ron pulled her hair. "Come on, it's nearly tea time."

"All you think about is food."

Ron pulled his girlfriend to her feet. "Yes it is. Hurry up, Mum was bringing food over and Ginny is here for dinner."

"Excellent!" Hand in hand they walked towards the house.

"Harry told me about the adoption thing." Ron spoke in a low tone. "I don't get how the ministry can be so dense!"

"Me neither. If Harry had grown up with Remus…" Hermione shook her head. "Can you imagine how happy they both would have been?"

Ron shook his head, muttered something about idiotic bureaucrats before pulling the door open and ushering his girlfriend inside.

Ginny was standing at the stove, batting Harry away from the pot roast that was simmering.

They were laughing, Harry grabbing Ginny around her waist and pulling her away from where she was attempting to finish preparing the meal.

"Harry! Stop it!" She squealed laughing. "Please stop it! I need to put the pudding in the oven! And the roast will burn! Harry!"

Ron and Hermione laughed at the struggling couple. "What are you doing?" Hermione looked amused.

"He isn't letting me cook!" Ginny shrieked. "Har_ry_!"

Remus stood in the doorway watching with an amused smile as Harry merely kissed Ginny to silence her. "You four should be outside!" He scolded. "Out, all of you."

"Dinner!" Ginny was attempting to hold Harry at arm's length.

"I will finish it. Out. Dora will find you once the food is ready."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Remus." He swooped a squirming Ginny into his arms bridal –style and carried her out of the kitchen.

"We can help, Remus." Hermione offered.

"Yeah." Ron chimed in casting a longing look at the door.

The werewolf smiled and shook his head. "No. Out. Go and enjoy the weather." He turned his back on them, dismissing them and the young couple vanished from the kitchen their laughter joining Harry and Ginny's outside.

"Hermione, is everything all right?" Dora was watching the young woman closely.

"Told you." Ron muttered before tightening his arms around his girlfriend.

They had migrated to sit on the lawn, Remus and Dora had moved out there first, sitting side by side in chairs before the four younger people had joined them, almost magnetised to their sides.

"I… Have I?" Hermione moaned and slumped against Ron. She looked at the concerned faces of Remus and Dora and sighed. "It can wait till after the full moon."

Apparently this was not the right thing to say. Dora's eyebrows rose and a deep frown followed lines across Remus' face.

"I think." Remus spoke very gently. "That you need to talk before the full moon."

"You don't need more to worry about!" Hermione argued.

Harry grimaced. "Now she's in trouble."

Ginny smacked his head but struggled to stifle the smile that agreed with his words.

"Hermione." Remus spoke slowly. "You are making me more worried. I have survived hundreds of moons, believe me, I can survive this one."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Ok." Ron wrapped his arms around her tightly. "At the last battle, before Bellatrix vanished she was firing curses everywhere. You were both there; you distracted her from me, Dora."

The older witch nodded. "I remember." She had been furious to see Bellatrix cornering Hermione beside the battlements.

"You made sure she didn't finish torturing or killing me. She… she hexed me just before you arrived." Hermione's face was pale and she was pulling at the grass beneath her.

Dora reached for Remus' hand. They were watching her in silence, concern flowing between them.

"You know she created certain spells of her own."

Dora nodded. "Yes."

"She cast one called _Infecundus._"

Remus caught his breath and his face drained of colour. "No." He whispered.

"Remus?" Dora looked between her husband and Hermione. "What does it mean?" Her voice was urgent.

"It means I can't have children." There was a sheen of tears in Hermione's eyes.

Dora's hand flew to her lips. "Oh." She moved to kneel beside the young woman. "Oh, Hermione." Her hand rested lightly on the younger woman's cheek.

Hermione's lips trembled and she flung herself into Dora's open arms. Her body shook with sobs that had been held, pent up, for over a year and she finally mourned the children she would never have.

Ron watched with a helpless, distraught look on his face as he sat, unable to ease the pain that tore at his Hermione's heart. Dora rocked her him her arms, murmuring soothing nonsense that neither witch would remember, but being there for her girl in her time of need.

Hermione sat curled up in bed, the blankets had been firmly tucked around her by Dora, a cup of hot chocolate with a touch of orange in sit sat on her bedside table care of Remus and she found the ache in her heart had subsided just a little with the tears that had been shed in Dora's arms. They had sat with her for hours, long after Ginny had gently coaxed Ron away convincing him that Hermione needed her 'parents' now and that they could do nothing to help her. Harry had promised if Hermione asked for him he would send word and Ron had left. Harry had retreated to his bedroom, taking a sleeping Teddy with him so the baby wouldn't disturb the Lupin's and Hermione and she had been gently manoeuvred into the sitting room where she had been sandwiched between Remus and Dora and their love for her had washed over in in waves.

Hermione wiggled against the pillows to make herself more comfortable and picked up her journal. She began to flip through it until she found the entry she was looking for. The entry from the first day she had arrived at The Den.

_June 18, 1999_

_We finally arrived! And it was wonderful. The cottage is a gorgeous old English house covered in Roses and Ivy and makes me feel like I stepped into a scene from 'Beauty and the Beast'. The whole house feels like that. Dora is so happy and bubbly, I forgot how much I missed her, in the face of everything she still wear bright pink curls and bounces around like a loon and is always smiling. Teddy is adorable! He is starting to speak and I am so happy I get to____be here for that. To teach him to talk and run and sing and everything else you do with babies… I so wish that I could have children. The feel of a new life growing inside me, a baby in my arms…_

_Remus… Poor, poor Remus. Last time I saw him was in June last year before we went to Hogwarts to help rebuild it for the new school year. He was still unconscious then, covered in bandages and healing spells we couldn't get too close but we all expected him to recover once he woke. I don't know what I expected to see but… He… Professor McGonagall told me to write everything down, that it would help me process something I can't understand. So, here goes. Remus. He is thinner than he was at Grimmauld, with Sirius where he was so happy. And there are scars on his face, scars that shouldn't be there…._

Remus surveyed his reflection in the mirror for a long time. He frowned; the silver curse that blinded his eyes glowed softly as the full moon approached. It spilled from his eye over his cheekbone and down towards his ear leaving the lower half of his cheek and his lips mercifully free of scarring. The wolf, of course, over thirty-three years of full moons had left scars on the angular face that slashed long lines across his nose, dissected his left eyebrow in half and had narrowly missed his eye. Scars littered his cheeks, some barely visible, others faded to the dull reddish silver of a cursed wound. The scars on his neck, always hidden by high collars or ties showed the wolf's fury when he had lost his friends that October, when all he wanted to do was die, when he had barely missed the arteries in his neck. He sighed softly and Dora wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I think I know how Sirius felt." He turned so he could pull her against his chest and she looked up at him quizzically. "He was trapped in Grimmauld while a war happened around him. I would give anything to make Bellatrix pay for what she did to our girl."

Dora sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know, love." She soothed. "Come, let's go to bed. Being angry at Bellatrix won't help Hermione."

Remus nodded slightly before casting a brief look once more in the mirror. He allowed Dora to push him to the bed and watched in vague amused affection as she gently began to pull his clothes off. "I can do that you know."

"Shhh. You are tired and need to conserve your energy for the moon." Dora pulled of his shift and bent to place a tender kiss on the warped mass of scarring on Remus' left shoulder, the mark that Greyback had left that had grown with him, the reddened area that ached with each moon a constant reminded of who had marked him for life.

"Remus?"

"Mmm."

"How did you get this?" Dora was tracing a particularly nasty set of scars that ran directly across his torso just above a scar that wrapped around his upper chest and glowed silver, one that match bands on his wrists from a silver he never spoke of.

"First war, it was after a mission and I was exhausted and frustrated because we had lost friends…. I refused to let James or Sirius near me because I was terrified I would hurt them." He sighed ruefully. "I woke up three days later with Lily feeding Harry beside my bed, apparently I hadn't been left alone since I had transformed back and they were all afraid that I wouldn't wake up."

"I wonder why. Lie down and I will give you a massage." She watched her husband's stiff movements with growing concern. She hated the full moons, always had, but now they filled her with a morbid dread lest each one be Remus' last. She worked oil into Remus' back, easing the stiffness from his muscles that never truly left him. She lightly traced the scar littered skin that bore testament to how much his disease affected him and dropped soft, gentle kisses along the worst of them. She heard his huff of pleasure and amusement at her actions and smiled gently. He was so tired, too tired for anything but holding her but knowing that she helped him, eased the pain for a few hours lit her world. She yanked off his pants and ignored his objections. The right leg was firm, the muscles tones and she did the same to it as she did to his back, rubbing the ache from the muscles, touching the scars laughing at one she knew Padfoot had inflicted on him after Remus had annoyed him in seventh year. The friendship that ran so deep. Swallowing she moved gently to his left leg, rubbed more oil into her hands and began to work. Carefully she skimmed over the glowing scars from the curse that marked his face and leg and caused him so much hurt. She could see the blood pulse directly under it near his hip where the burn had blasted away flesh and muscle leaving only blood vessels and bone. His muscles were wasted on the leg and Dora worked the oil into the flesh that would always feel like a slight burn. The silver glow of scars extended down his thigh and ended below his knee before the monster that had hurt her husband had been stopped by a protego, a monster that had not been seen and who remained unpunished.

"Roll over." She whispered and gently pushed him. Her lips quirked upwards as he struggled to stay awake and she wiped the remnants of oil on his chest before snuggling into his arms.

"Remus?" She whispered.

"My love?"

"I love you."

His lips moved against the hand she had placed on his cheek and she could feel his smile. "I love you, too, Dora."

_Reviewwww! :D _


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Harry Potter, Remus would be alive with millions of children._

_So do people want to see Harry and Remus together while he goes through nasty hell or shall I skip it and go to the next part which is fun and cliff hanger-ish! Don't give anything away Katie!_

_Hooked Reader, you should really start publishing your stuff! I WANT TO READ IT! :D And Reviews make you really motivated! So, as a nice segue Thank you to all my WONDERFUL readers who without I would never have gotten this far! _

"Harry, Hermione, can you come into Remus' study please." Dora smiled briefly at the worry that instantly filled two faces before her surrogate children obediently followed her.

"Where is Teddy?" Hermione was frowning, it wasn't dinner time, yet a family meeting was being called before the smallest Lupin had been tucked into bed.

"Molly is watching him. Remus and I talked and I convinced him that you both needed to know the extent of the curse. It's been three months now and this is the second moon phase you will go through." She swallowed and guided them both into the study.

Harry scowled reflexively at the sight of Severus sitting beside Remus, his fingers resting lightly o the werewolf's wrist, speaking in a hushed tone that they were unable to hear.

"Come in." Remus looked exhausted. He managed a weary smile before continuing. "Tomorrow is day one of the three days that the curse affects me. I know you have both been curious and I am grateful that neither of you has asked questions about it but Dora and I have spoken and she is right, you are family and you deserve to know. I asked Severus to explain it. It will be easier."

Severus scowled. "Shut up, Lupin. You need to conserve your strength without justifying why I will tell them."

Remus smiled. "Continue, Professor." He mocked lightly.

Severus rested his cool, dark eyes on the young people that had only recently been his students. "Remus was struck by a curse of unknown origin and by an unknown source towards the end of the battle." His voice was calm. "It was after…" He flinched and Remus gripped his arm.

"Voldemort." Remus supplied gently.

Severus inclined his head. "Had given the promise that if Potter was turned over to him then the Order could collect their dead. You of course, along with Mr. Weasley, had made the assumption that I was dead after Nagini had attacked me and you made a correct one, but I had been forcing myself to ingest a little of the poison each day to prepare for this. I had truly not believed I would survive or you would not have received those memories, Potter." He shifted uncomfortably. "Remus and Nymphadora discovered from Miss Granger my resting place and went to retrieve my body. I was not dead and Remus was able to heal the wounds to stop the bleeding but I was still very weak from the venom in my blood."

His eyes flickered the Remus' face and he sighed heavily. "It was on the way from the shack to the castle that we were ambushed. Remus ordered Tonks to take me to the castle and he began to fight, we were hallway there when we heard him scream, the silver—"

"No." Remus spoke swiftly and Severus rolled his eyes.

"By the time Nymphadora and myself had made it back to him he was unconscious."

"Did you know then that he had been cursed?"

Severus nodded once. "A dark mark had been placed above him. I knew seeing he was not dead than a severe curse was the only option. That is how, now the curse itself. It can only be broken if the person who cursed him releases it, or if the person dies. The curse was designed to work all year around so that the person who inflicted it was able to have complete control over Remus much like an imperious curse but would be able to torment his mind using the effect of Dementors. Remus has built up extensive shields so they were unable to break through these even when he was unconscious. However, the three days he is at his weakest both physically and mentally are the three day that his shields are easiest to break, the day before, of and after the full moon."

"But how can they crucio him?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know." Severus admitted with a scowl. "I believe that the person who placed the curse wanted Remus to suffer as much as possible before he died. If they had control over him the whole month he would have been dead. It allows them to drag forward memories that are best left alone, as a dementor does, but also allows them to use legilimency such as your scar did, Potter."

Harry winced and automatically rubbed the scar. "So false images can be forced into the brain." He glanced at the portrait of his godfather who pulled a sympathetic face at him.

"Yes." Severus agreed.

"And the crucio?" Hermione prompted.

"I believe that is due to the legilimency also, they are able to curse him mentally and his body reacts physically."

"How? Do they just sit there and decide what to do?" Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Severus looked at the wall for a long moment. "No." His voice was hoarse when he finally replied. "They will have an image of Remus similar to a muggle Hologram and will point at it and cast spells that way. Some will work, others will not."

"Severus." Remus pulled his friend from the memories that he was relieving. "Thank you."

Their eyes locked and the potions master nodded stiffly.

"Any questions?" Dora gently pulled Harry and Hermione's attention back to her.

"Can I kill them when we find who it is?" Hermione was scowling.

"No." Severus glanced at her. "That is my right."

"Professor Snape and Remus being friends is wrong." Harry murmured. "It defies nature."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry." She chided. "It's good to see them being friends. And Professor Snape was much nicer this past year now he isn't pretending to hate you."

"Pretending?" Harry's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "Sorry, Miss Prefect, I just can't forget the first six years of our education."

Hermione laughed. "I swear you and Ron should have been twins! You are both crazily stubborn!"

Harry merely grinned. They were finishing making a sand pit for Teddy before the sun went down and the Weasley's joined them for another meal that would be more subdued in the light of the upcoming full moon. Snape had told them that by filling the days leading to the moon with laughter and joy that it made it easier to handle. Harry had muttered something about chocolate and dementors while Hermione had logically concluded it was, in essence, similar to the fear of a boggart.

Harry straightened and surveyed their work with pride, spell work, and good old fashioned muggle tools had created a wide sandpit for the little boy, complete with a slide in the middle and a turret that resembled one of Hogwart's towers. "We should paint it red and gold and have lions around the edge."

"Do not influence my son's house choice!" Dora's cheery voice made them turn and they gratefully took the glasses of butterbeer that they were handed. "He will be a Hufflepuff, loyal to the end!"

"No wonder Remus couldn't escape you." Harry teased. "You and your Hufflepuff loyalty."

Dora grinned. "You said it, Harry James Potter!"

Dinner had barely began, people seated close together around the table, Severus joining them at the weary plea the Remus had uttered, a family who was doing their best to hide the concern they felt for one of their own. Tonight was the last night that Remus would sleep properly for three days the night before each person around the table would spend the following days worrying about the quiet werewolf who had once thought himself alone in the world.

The floo roared and a voice broke through.

"Unauthorised person seeking to gain access!"

Within a breath of the words Bill, Charlie, George, Arthur and Severus were on their feet. Wands drawn and pointed at the fireplace. Harry and Ron followed suit and Remus snatched his son protectively into his arms. Dora, wand drawn approached the fire.

"Who requests access?" Her voice was strained.

"Angelina Johnson works with George, taught by Remus Lupin, fought in the battle of Hogwarts and my patronus is a swan."

George nodded slightly.

"Allow entry."

The young woman stumbled into the house freezing at the sight of the wands aimed at her.

"George! There has been an attack!" Tears streaked down her face and wands were put aside as George pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok." He soothed. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No." She pulled back and squared her shoulders. "Your shop was destroyed and there was a dark mark above it."

George paled and stepped backwards. "What?" His voice was strained. "Destroyed?"

Dora snapped into Auror mode. "Charlie, Ron, and Harry you are with me. Bill, Arthur stay here. Severus…." She glared at him. "Hogwarts is safest for you right now."

He opened his mouth to object but Remus silenced him.

"Severus, they would love to kill you. I can't lose another friend." Remus sounded exhausted and Severus' shoulders slumped.

"Very well." He nodded curtly. "Floo me if you need _anything_." He looked closely at Remus. "Be safe." He spoke very quietly before stepping into the floo and vanishing.

"Don't wait up." Dora kissed Remus' cheek before glancing at her partner. "Ready?"

Charlie nodded once and the group apparated out of the house with loud pops.

Fleur hugged baby Victoire to her and exchanged frightened looks.

"Why are they back?" Ginny looked ready to cry. "Why dark marks? This is meant to be over."

Bill hugged his younger sister. "It will be ok, Gin." He soothed. "No one was hurt and that's what matters."

Hermione rose and moved to stand beside Remus. "Come with me." She ordered. Handing Teddy to Ginny she looped her arm through his and guided him from the room.

"You need rest. And you most certainly do no need stress." Her voice was firm and Remus almost smiled.

"I'm fine."

Hermione ignored him and pushed him towards the study. "You will stay in here until we hear news." She spoke firmly. "And then you will go to bed. Bill is here if you need anything." She flicked her wand in Sirius' direction and the portrait sighed.

"How did you know, Miss Prefect?" The roguish Black grin crossed his face.

"You didn't say a word when Professor Snape was here." Hermione pointed out. "A silencing spell was the only option." She turned to Lily. "There was an attack on Diagon Alley, Mrs Potter, no one was hurt but George's store was destroyed, Dora took most of the boys with her. I am going to go and see if there is any news, I'll send Ginny in with Teddy in a moment. Can you please tell me if Remus even attempts to leave the room?"

Lily, her face grave, nodded. "Stay out of danger, Hermione." She advised. "That is the best way to keep Remus stationary."

The young, brown haired witch nodded before spinning on her heel and vanishing.

"Moony?"

"I don't think I can survive another war." Remus murmured drearily. "I lost too much." His eyes flickered from one painted face to another. "Too much."

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "I am staying." He repeated stubbornly glaring at Remus' pale face. "Charlie and Dora are both in the office because of the attacks, Gringotts security has been scaled up so Bill isn't free, George and Ron are dealing with the shop. Mrs Weasley and Ginny are with Teddy. Which leaves Hermione and I. I am staying."

Remus shook his head weakly. He had barely slept; rest only coming when Dora had crept into bed beside him in the early hours of the morning, her voice soft and apologetic. The shop had been destroyed along with several surrounding buildings. The message was clear, the Death Eaters may have lost their leader but they were still there.

"I will be fine." Remus pressed the tips of his fingers to his forehead and winced.

Harry sighed and crouched in front of the werewolf, he knew Hermione was hovering in the doorway waiting for this battle to be one before she started a new one. "Remus." He pleaded. "Please let me help you."

"You shouldn't see this." Remus whispered brokenly.

"You are family." Harry reminded. "Family sticks together." Charlie had told him, his voice grim, exactly what he needed to do to help get Remus through the day of hell that was about to begin and Harry knew that the second oldest Weasley brother would much rather be beside Remus then chasing Death Eaters.

"You would have let my dad or Sirius do it. And besides, I am your cub. Don't cubs look after the pack leader when he needs it?"

A ghost of a smile touched Remus' lips. "Blackmail." He nodded slightly knowing he would have to give in, knowing these two 'children' of his were more stubborn then he, today at least.

Harry rose immediately and Hermione rushed forward to sit beside Remus as the young man began to cast the spells that Charlie had told him about, monitoring spells on Remus' heart; spells to diagnose hiss stress levels, spells that created a peaceful ambience in the room. Harry hesitated briefly before frowning and moving his wand in complicated patterns while he muttered softly under his breath. He smiled as, on the wall opposite Remus, a montage of images began to parade, the marauders, Dora, Harry, Hermione, the people Remus knew and loved, the people that filled photo albums.

Remus looked from the wall to Harry and he stared at the young man, speechless for a long time before he found his voice. "Thank you."

Harry smiled. "Hermione can you fix the cushions? How's the head?" He took Hermione's place beside Remus and looked keenly at the man he considered the only father figure in his life.

"How… How bad is it?"

"I might keep them out another ten minutes, if I am lucky." Remus rubbed his forehead again and Harry scowled. The person who did this _would_ pay!

_A bit dull, I know! But the coming chapters will make up for it! Please review! _


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

_I'm not in the mood for tragedy. So we skip the first full moon that Harry sees and arrive on day two after the full moon! _

_The credit for the wonderful idea goes to Katie, aka MWPP- Marauders-Forever, she came up with the idea and very easily convinced me to use it!_

_Now I discovered I SUCK at writing action so I AM SORRY!_

_Enjoy!_

Remus was watching Harry closely. He was surprised the young man was still there; inwardly he had expected Harry too flee as soon as the first day of hell was over. Instead, he had allowed Dora to take over pulling Remus through the agony of the three days, had been there before the moon rose, had been there after. And now, he sat reading, beside Remus' bed, waiting for the werewolf to wake.

"Harry." His voice was hoarse and he swallowed convulsively at the pain in his throat.

"Remus." The young man laid the book aside and instantly reached for a glass of water on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

Remus sipped the water gratefully and stretched his muscles as Harry settled pillows behind him. "Much better than last time." He frowned and mentally flexed the barriers around his thoughts. "I lost a day?" He was frowning.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Dora said you needed to relax before a full moon or you are so exhausted physically and mentally that you black out for a day."

Remus closed his eye and nodded. "Happens more often than not." He murmured.

"Professor Snape was here."

Remus' gaze immediately flew warily to Harry. "And?"

"He said he could make the wolfsbane stronger so this doesn't happen." Harry bit his lip before meeting the warm gaze of the man he had come to respect. "He was worried, Remus. He said that they are affecting you more and more and that if something isn't done…" His voice cracked and Harry looked away.

"Harry." Remus reached for the younger man and Harry grabbed at his hand. "Harry, I will be fine. We will discover it and destroy the link and it will be fine." Remus pressed Harry's hand reassuringly.

He ducked his head. "I'm going to see if Teddy is awake. I'm on baby-sitting duty. The girls are out shopping."

"When you come back you will have to fill me in on what I missed, Harry." Remus smiled as the younger man escaped. He was just like James, ready to be there no matter what but at the first trace of sentimentality he would flee.

* * *

Remus tried to relax but something nagged at him, a dull ache in his head that had never accompanied the curse before. He frowned; maybe he was growing paranoid about the curse. He shifted slightly and winced at the ache that came with movement. The pain in his joints and muscles were always at their worst the week after the full move and on waking it was painful to breathe let alone leave his room.

Remus' face lit with unmistakable joy at the sight of Harry entering the room with Teddy in his arms. The little boy looked as if he had just woken from a nap. His black hair was tousled, his green eyes sleepy and his thumb firmly in his mouth. However, at the sight of his father Teddy's eyes widened, his hair turned grey, his eyes a golden brown and his thumb was out of his mouth.

"Dada! Dada!" Teddy struggled in Harry's arms and Harry laughed and handed him to Remus.

The werewolf winced as Teddy hurled himself at his father. "Dada!"

"Gentle, Teddy bear!" Harry warned too late. "Sorry, Remus."

"Don't be." Remus laughed shakily and smoothed the hair out of his son's face. "Hey, cub." He murmured. Teddy snuggled into his father's arms and shoved his thumb back into his mouth. Apparently his nap had not yet finished.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" Harry shifted and Remus laughed softly.

"No. I'm fine. Sit; tell me what is happening with the store!"

Harry obeyed and sighed heavily. "No one knows why it was attacked. No one was hurt and George said he will rebuild but… There were memories of Fred there, Remus. George took it pretty hard."

Remus sighed. "Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I imagine he would have."

"How did you survive? After the first war, I mean? You lost everything." Harry's green eyes searched Remus' face.

"At first I held onto the hope that somehow they would let me have you, to raise. And then, after that I suppose I just needed to know you were all right. Lily and James would have been furious if I had just given up living."

Harry nodded slightly. "Did you ever see me? Before Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes! I knew the neighbourhood so well; I am surprised no one ever saw me. I am sure Minerva did but it never managed to make its way back to Albus. Petunia knew I was there." His face darkened. "But that didn't stop them like it should have."

"It did though." Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Uncle Vernon never physically abused me, never more than one slap, she would always get nervous and look outside and tell him to stop."

Remus looked bitter. "I told her what I was." He said simply. "I told her that if she hurt you that I would come and her family would be killed."

Harry stared in astonished silence at the man that would have easily won the prize for being one of the most peaceable wizards had not Voldemort risen. "You threatened that?"

"You mean a great deal to me, Harry." Remus glanced down at Teddy who had drifted back to sleep and smiled. "I would do the same for Teddy if that had ever happened."

"I would never let Teddy go to someone like them!" He flushed realising his words could be misconstrued. "Not that you—"

"That's why we made you Teddy's godfather, Harry. There was no doubt in my mind you would be the best one for the job."

Harry smiled and let his eyes dwell on the smallest Lupin. "He is so… amazing. I was in your study yesterday, talking to Mum, Dad and Sirius."

"And?" Remus prompted.

"They said that you were the best with me when I was teething or sick."

"I knew what it was like to be in pain, all you want is to be cuddled and have love poured over you until the pain goes away."

"Did you… When you were younger?"

"My mother was a saint." Remus mused. He frowned and stared intently at the door.

"Remus?"

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something…"

Harry glanced at the werewolf in concern. "Dora mentioned that some of the wards had been disturbed. But that they were still holding. Maybe the wards are reacting?"

"Maybe." Remus didn't look convinced. He glanced at the bedside table and his eye sought his wand that lay waiting for his command to leap into his hand.

"I am getting as paranoid as Mad-eye." The words had barely left his mouth before a cackling laugh filled the room.

"I will have much more fun killing you than I did him!"

Harry was on his feet at Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the room her wand pointed directly at Harry.

"How did you get in here!" Harry snarled. He edged towards the bed, desperate to protect Remus and Teddy.

"Oh, easily enough. We can get quite a bit of information out of dark creatures minds you know." She grinned madly. "Now, why don't we invite the friend I brought along to play."

Harry felt Remus stiffen and could see him struggling to edge Teddy behind him, to protect his son. He understood Remus' reaction as soon as Bellatrix's companion slunk into the room.

"You." Harry's voice was filled with revulsion. Greyback laughed wildly.

"If it isn't Harry Potter."

"Do not touch him!" Remus stood beside Harry, swaying dangerously. His fingers of one hand gripped the younger man's shoulder as he struggled desperately to remain standing.

"Ah, and Remus Lupin. My own creation."

Harry felt the violent shudder that ran through the man beside him.

"What do you want?" Remus' voice was surprisingly firm.

"Oh look, the half-breed scum speaks." Bellatrix leaned against the wall and smiled coldly. "Planning to do a Lily Potter and die protecting your son?"

Harry stiffened.

"If I have to." Remus stepped forward and Harry felt himself pushed behind the older wizard.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I am disgusted because my niece, disowned or not, married a half-breed." Bellatrix jabbed her wand forward threateningly.

"And me, I want to take your son." Greyback sneered.

"You will never touch him!" Remus snarled.

"Won't he?" Bellatrix flicked her wand.  
"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

* * *

Spells began to shoot through the air, Harry edging past Remus in an endeavour to protect the werewolf who was too exhausted from the full moon to be able to duel to the best of his ability. Bellatrix was edging around the bed.

"What a cute baby!" She mocked lightly.

"Stay away from my son!" Remus shot a spell at the witch who nimbly leapt aside.

"How touching. Ickle Nymphadora's creature husband loves their freak son."

Remus' lips thinned angrily. "Do not insult my wife or son."

Harry glanced sideways at him, Remus' voice was strained, he sounded exhausted.

"_Argentum Poena_."

Remus' cry of pain made Harry whirl. "Protego!" He slammed the shield between the silver stream that hit Remus' side and made him collapse to the bed.

An evil laugh rang out from behind him and Harry felt fingers bite into his shoulder and spin him around. Greyback's mad face loomed before him and Harry cried out as the madman twisted his wand arm and the bones snapped. Behind him he could hear Remus' weak voice struggling to throw up protective spells to shield his son.

"Get away from him, Greyback!" Remus gasped.

Harry found himself forced to his knees. He could hear Remus begging Bellatrix to leave them, Greyback to stay away from Harry. He knew the werewolf's strength would be failing and he prayed desperately that help was on his way.

Greyback leered at Harry, his teeth rotting, his breathe foul. "Die, Potter!" He bit Harry's arm, his teeth tearing at the skin before he smiled coldly and lunged for Harry's throat. The young man's head hit the edge of the bed and his eyes blurred.

He could feel the foul breathe loom over him. Heard Remus' cry of horror. "No!"

And then felt pain in his neck. Ripping tearing pain as the monster's teeth sank into his neck. The blood that trickled down his neck, shouts as Dora and back-up finally arrived and then, nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

_Tralalalala So I am glad everyone LOVED the last chapter and I thought I would update nice and fast and give you another cliff-hanger! Nice huh? And I'm working six days straight so don't expect many updates… :P _

_Thank you for reviewing and I promise to reply quickly! I wanted to update first! _

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

Nymphadora Lupin was furious. She was beyond furious. How had their wards fallen? How had Bellatrix gotten into their house, attacked her family and how had that _monster_ been able to attack Harry. So really, there was only one way to describe Nymphadora Lupin and at that moment Ron calmly summed it up as hellcat.

* * *

The tension in the house could be cut with a knife. Remus was hardly speaking, his face ashen, a new set of silver marks on his shoulder, Harry's shield stopping the burn before it did more than touch his skin. Teddy was never far from Remus' sight and the werewolf had hardly left Harry's bedside. Harry was bandaged tightly, Poppy Pomfrey and Severus had spent hours on the wounds, cleaning them, filling the young man with blood replenishing potions, healing the bones broken by the mad-man but still they waited.

"Remus?" Ginny entered Harry's room and rested her hand gently on the older man's shoulder. "You should eat something."

"Later." Remus' gaze had not left Harry's face.

"Remus, please." Ginny stepped between Harry and Remus. "You need to eat."

"It's my fault…"

"No it's not!" Ginny hugged the wizard tightly. "You couldn't do a thing about it, Remus. We all know that." She held his gaze. "_I_ know that. And _you _need to eat. Now get out."

Remus nodded slightly. He rose painfully and leaned heavily on his cane. His eye traced the still face of the young man and he swallowed.

Ginny watched him leave before she took his seat and reached for Harry's hand.

"You better wake up soon, Potter." She whispered. "You are killing all of us." She lifted his hand to her lips. "I'm scared, Harry." She admitted. "Greyback and Bellatrix got out. We don't have the people who did this to you. And Dora is furious, Teddy is frightened, Ron is scared he will lose his best mate; Hermione doesn't want to lose her brother. Remus is… Well, Remus hasn't slept, and I… I can't imagine living without you." Ginny brushed a tear from her cheek. "It was meant to be over last year. When you killed Voldemort. It was meant to be over. No more fighting, no being scared, no thinking that whenever you went to bed it could be the last time. It's not meant to be like this." Ginny let the tears flow down her cheeks and spill onto the coverlets that covered Harry's body.

* * *

"Remus!" Hermione sprang to her feet and gently led the werewolf to a seat. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything? Tea? Food?"

"No." Remus lifted his son onto his lap and inhaled the scent of innocence.

Molly sighed and shook her head at Hermione's helpless look.

"Remus dear, you need to eat. Keep up your strength." Molly scolded gently.

Remus shuddered before looking around slowly, numbly. He watched as Molly set a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Stared at the pale brown liquid in the cup.

"Are you in pain?" Hermione sat beside him and stared at him with pleading eyes until he reluctantly lifted the cup to his lips.

"Let me take Teddy while you eat." Hermione reached for the baby and blinked when the small boy screamed in distress.

"No! No! Dada! Stay Dada!" Teddy clutched his father's jumper. His small body shaking wildly his hair grey in distress. "No!"

"Teddy. Teddy." Remus smoothed his hair gently. He was distracted from his grief by the small, shuddering form in his arms.

"Teddy bear look at me, Cubbling. You are such a good boy. A brave boy. Daddy and Mummy are so proud of you."

"Bad man? Scary lady?"

"They won't come near you again, Cub. I promise. I will not let them near you!" Remus rubbed soothing circles on Teddy's back. "They won't hurt you."

"Uncle Hawy?"

"Uncle Harry will be fine." Hermione watched as colour bled from Remus' face and she reached to smooth the soft hair of the small boy. "He is just sleeping a lot."

"Tired?"

"Exactly, Teddy bear. Now come sit on my knee and let's watch Daddy eat and make sure there is nothing left on his plate!"

Teddy's smile peaked on his small face and he obediently tumbled into Hermione's arms. "Dada was mad." He spoke gravely. "Weally mad."

Hermione smiled weakly. The idea that Bellatrix had come a hairs breathe from hurting this small, precious child was unbearable. "I bet." She murmured. "You know what, Teddy; we should make Uncle Harry a get well card. Let's go and get your pencils." Teddy wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and began to chat excitedly about what they could put on his card. Hermione laughed as she left Teddy snuggly on her hip.

"She's good with him." Remus muttered as he stared at the eggs that Molly set before him.

"You need to eat, young man." Her voice was stern. Molly was in mothering mode. "You are as thin as a rake, haven't eaten anything since the full moon and are going to make yourself sick! Dora doesn't have time to look after two sick men and chase that pathetic witch of an aunt. So you need to eat because I won't let you leave this room until you do!"

"She's right." Severus' cool voice filled the silence and Remus looked up dully.

Molly hurried from the room, even after a year she still wasn't comfortable around the former double agent.

"Eat." Severus sat at the table beside Remus and looked closely at the pale face. "She is right, Lupin."

"It's my fault." Remus whispered.

Severus snorted. "Of course it is. How did you come to that foolish decision, Remus?"

"They must have broken the fidelis through the mental connection. If I hadn't asked Harry to stay here, if I recovered faster if—"

"If Molly had killed Bellatrix instead of just stunning her." Severus interrupted. "Remus you fought as hard as you could, you were struck with silver, again. You will become silver before long if you aren't careful."

Remus almost smiled.

"Eat." Severus pushed the plate closer to Remus. "I have more Dittany for your shoulder. Is it painful?"

"It's fine."

Severus snorted. "Yes, of course, something that you are highly allergic and will burn you for eternity is perfectly fine."

Remus ignored the jab. "You will see Harry again?"

"Now." Severus rose. "You have guests." He left the room, his black cloak swirling around him.

George and Charlie sat across from Remus.

"You know, he still scares the bee-jezus out of me." George muttered. "I always hear him yelling 'Weasley! Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Charlie laughed. "Oh don't worry, I can imagine his horror when he realised that it would take years before he was able to teach Hogwarts Weasley Free."

"Where is Dora?"

"Still looking." Charlie shook his head. "She is a terror when she latches onto something."

Remus nodded.

George rested his elbows on the table. "Have you slept?"

Remus looked up in exasperation. "Is everyone worried about my sleeping and eating habits?"

Charlie grinned. "I am going to stay out of this one!" His eyes twinkled.

"Sorry, Remus." George pulled a face. "We love you so we worry?"

"Hmm."

Ginny entered the kitchen. "Professor Snape is casting monitoring spells over him." She sank into a chair. "I hate waiting."

"Maybe you should go to see Victoire?" Charlie looked keenly at his younger sister.

"Maybe."

"We can tell you when he wakes up." Remus rose and gripped the back of the chair. "I am going back to his room." He murmured. "Get out, Ginny. He wouldn't want you fretting."

Ginny watched him leave and shook her head. "Harry is going to murder him when he wakes up."

George snorted. "If Remus is still conscious enough to be yelled at I have no doubt Harry will do his fair share. Get out of here, Gin. We will floo you when he wakes up."

* * *

"Well?"

"He needs rest, Lupin." Severus frowned at the werewolf as he crumpled into the chair beside Harry's bed. "He has been pushed to his limits."

"He is so young."

"You will kill yourself over him."

Remus ignored him. "What is this?" He waved his hand at the web of lines that hovered above Harry.

"Green one monitors his brain, blue his heart and yellow his stress levels. He can probably hear you."

Remus nodded. "You are staying?" He watched Severus pull a chair to the opposite side of the bed.

"If you are going to kill yourself over Potter then I may as well enjoy the show."

Remus ignored the barb and rested his gaze on the still face of the young man. "He looks like James." The words were barely above a whisper. "James was… peaceful… He looked like this at the funeral."

"He isn't his father. He isn't dead." Severus frowned. "I didn't think it was an open casket."

"It wasn't. I saw them, sat with them, the days before." Remus shuddered. "I kept expecting them to wake up."

Severus watched his friend closely. He was worried, the black circles under Remus' eye. The lines marked clearly on his face showing sleepless nights and the strain the werewolf was under.

"He isn't his father." Severus repeated gently.

"I know."

"And it wasn't…." Severus winced. "It's different. Harry can handle this."

"First time you have said his name." Remus mused. "You are starting to soften, Severus."

"Don't let that rumour spread at Hogwarts."

Remus half smiled. He sighed heavily.

"Wake up, Harry." He whispered. "Please." He leaned forward and touched the wad of potion soaked gauze. "Will it be a bad scar, Severus?"

"I doubt it. A scar yes, but we were able to heal it quickly. He will not transform, you do know that, don't you?"

"I was hoping you would just remind me."

Severus snorted softly. "You are a fool."

Remus cradled Harry's hand in his, smoothing the boy's skin. "Wake up." He begged softly. "Please cub."

Harry moaned. And suddenly the web of blue lights hovering above him began to flash. Remus looked up sharply as Severus sprang to his feet. The werewolf could feel the pulse in Harry's wrist slow until there was nothing.

"Severus?" His voice was sharp.

"Out, Remus!" The wizard began to cast complicated spells over the young man. "Breathe, dammit, Potter! Breathe!"

"Harry! Merlin, no! Harry!" Remus' voice rose in sharp hysteria and running feet could be heard.

"What happened?" George ran in the room.

"His heart stopped. Get him out!" Severus jerked his head towards Remus. "And get Poppy!"

"Harry! No! Harry! Leave me!" Remus' was furious as George grabbed him on one side and Charlie's hand closed around his arm on the other. "Harry!" His anguished cry could be heard as the two Weasley brothers dragged him from the room.

"Harry! No! Harry!"

_Please review! _


	23. Chapter 23

_I don't own Harry Potter!_

_I have officially no life… Three chapters in three days…. Pathetic… But everyone is enjoying it so I guess there is some profit to no life. I love reviews! I get them at work and then I manage to survive for 8 hours…. So review away!_

_It wasn't as fluffy as I hoped to write and there is an intense-ish scene but I hope it will be liked! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them! _

"_His heart stopped. Get him out!" Severus jerked his head towards Remus. "And get Poppy!"_

"_Harry! No! Harry! Leave me!" Remus' was furious as George grabbed him on one side and Charlie's hand closed around his arm on the other. "Harry!" His anguished cry could be heard as the two Weasley brothers dragged him from the room._

"_Harry! No! Harry!" _

"Remus, shut _up!_" Charlie paced tensely along the book-shelved lined walls.

George scowled at his brother and rested his hand on the werewolf's shuddering shoulder. "Remus, it will be ok. Madam Pomfrey is here, she and Professor Snape will help him."

Remus was hunched in his chair, violent shudders rippled through his frame, the low broken words breaking from his lips.

"Harry. Harry. Harry." Over and over, the desperate plea for the young man's life.

Charlie moved restlessly. He hated emotions, couldn't deal with grief. His whole life he was able to effortlessly compact pain into a box, female tears where to be run from, but the agony of Remus terrified, anguished was something else.

* * *

The door swung open and George nudged Remus. "It's Professor Snape." He murmured.

"Severus?" Remus looked up desperately. "Harry…. Harry?"

"He is fine." Severus gripped the werewolf's shoulders. "He is breathing, his heart is beating. He is fine."

Remus slumped back into the chair. His grey, anguished face relaxed. "Thank you…. Severus, thank you."

"You want to see him? He is beginning to wake up? I think…" He frowned. "I think there was a spell Bellatrix placed on him that if his heart was not restarted immediately he would die. If it was, he would wake."

"That makes no sense." George objected before he remembered who he was speaking to.

"Most curses don't. Remus, I am going to return to Hogwarts, I want more potions for Potter. You should go to him; he will want to see you." He paused before extending his hand to Remus. "I will walk you to his room."

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly and he stared at the roof in confusion.

"Harry?" A soft voice followed by the sight of Ginny leaning over him made him frown.

"What happened?" He moved his hand to his neck and memories rolled over him. "Remus! Teddy! Gin, what happened?"

"Shhh. They are both fine." She soothed. "Remus is sick with worry but they are fine. I'll go get him shall I?" Her hazel eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Mmm. Wait." He gripped her hand. "Greyback? Bellatrix?"

"They both got away." Ginny settled on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the hair off his face. "Charlie and Dora got here but Bellatrix apparated them out before they could be apprehended. You have been unconscious for two days, we were worried, Harry."

"Sorry."

"Yeah." Ginny kissed him. "I am going to get Remus. He… He really loves you, Harry."

The young man smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Harry?" Remus limped into the room and sank into the chair beside the bed. "Thank Merlin." He reached forward and carefully brushed a stubborn lock of Harry's hair away from his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff." Harry frowned. "Dizzy. Have you slept?"

A small, humourless smile flittered across Remus' face. "I have not." He admitted.

Harry pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard. "You should. How are you?"  
"Fine."

"The silver! She hit you with silver just before…" He frowned. "Well, before Greyback went all psychotic."

Remus sighed wearily. "I am fine."

"How is Teddy?"

"He has had a few nightmares, won't fall asleep unless I am holding him. He misses his uncle Harry."

"When can I get up?"

"Not until you are recovered." Remus lifted his hand. "And that is when Severus says."

Harry scowled. "He would keep me in bed all month to spite me."

Remus didn't laugh. "Your heart stopped, Harry. He has every right to keep you in bed."

"Remus." Harry spoke slowly, gently. "I am fine. Really."

The werewolf nodded slightly. "Ginny will want to come back in." He left the room and the younger wizard smiled faintly. Apparently this was what having parents were like.

* * *

"Remus?" Harry pausedat the door of the study and hesitated. It had been nearly three days since he had woken up and his 'body gaurds' had finally let up. The house was empty bar Remus and Harry.

"Come in." The werewolf looked up and forced a strained smile to his face.

"Don't think he hates you, Harry!" James advised hastily. "Moony does this when someone he cares about is hurt. He goes into—" The portrait pulled an enraged face as a silencing spell was thrown at him.

Harry laughed and sat on the edge of the desk close to where Remus was working. "I don't know how you put up with them."

"I was blessed with a lot of patience." Remus placed a bookmark to mark the page he was reading and looked up at the young man. "I wasn't trying to avoid you, Harry."

Harry laughed. "I know, Dora gave me the whole lecture about you shutting down when you get emotional and upset."

"Of course she did."

Harry swung his legs slowly. "I want to ask you something. You won't like it."

"Go on."

"Tell me about the silver. The battle at Hogwarts, it isn't the first time you have experienced silver is it?"

Remus froze and colour slowly bled from his face. "Harry, it… Harry I don't…"

"Pensive, Remus!" Sirius broke in suddenly. "Show him the pensive."

"Padfoot." Remus murmured.

"He is only two years younger than you were." Sirius reminded.

Remus was quiet before he nodded slightly. "Come." He led Harry to the pensive in the corner and drew the silver stream from his forehead before stirring it into the bowl. He sighed heavily. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and together they found themselves stumbling into a small kitchen that Harry didn't recognise.

"My cottage." Remus explained wanly. "It was just after… The tournament."

_The fire crackled in the grate and the soft hoots of Hedwig in the corner of the room were the only sounds that filled the silence. Sirius stared moodily at the flames, he had been there a week, a week of trying to rebuild a friendship that had been so badly shattered thirteen years before. _

_Remus turned the page of a book and shifted in his chair. Three days till the full moon and the all too familiar ache had settled on his bones. He could feel Sirius' eyes on him at the slight movement and he struggled to ignore the burning gaze. _

"_Tea?" Sirius rose impatiently and Remus set his book aside. _

"_Shall I make it? I doubt you could wait for the pot to boil." The amusement was clear in his voice._

_Sirius barked a laugh. "You know me well." He followed his friend into the small kitchen. "You know, I don't have to stay here."_

_Remus placed the kettle on the stove and lit the gas before slowly turning to face his friend. "I __want__ you to stay, Sirius." He said softly. "I am just not used to company." A small, apologetic smile crossed his face. _

_Sirius looked away. "I'm so—"_

"_Shut up!" Remus snapped. "Sirius, it's not your fault. It's over! Apologising won't change anything"_

"_You were alone, Moony. I am sorry for that."_

_Remus shrugged and busied himself brewing the tea. "I was fine."_

_Sirius snorted. "Sure you were, Moony." He settled at the table. _

"_Drink your tea." Remus settled opposite him and pushed the mug across the table._

_Sirius' hand shot out and gripped the werewolf's arm. He pulled it closer to him, ignoring Remus' warning growl, and pushed the loose grey sleeve up. "Moony." His whisper was loud in the silence. He stared in horror at the two centimetre band that circled the wolf's wrist. The silver glowed brightly as the moon approached. _

"_Let me go, Black!" Remus jerked his arm away and Sirius released his grip. Remus was on his feet, his face dark with anger._

"_Where did you get that?" Sirius' face was twisted with horror._

"_It's nothing." Remus pulled at his sleeve with nervous, tension filled movements._

"_Remus." Sirius approached the werewolf slowly. "Remus, talk to me."_

"_Leave me alone, Sirius!" Remus was being backed into a corner. His eyes flickered past his friend and to safety._

"_Moony." Sirius gripped the slighter man's shoulders. "That scar… It's not from…"_

"_Yes, Sirius, it's from silver! Are you happy now?" Remus brushed past a horrified Sirius and fled the kitchen. _

_Sirius sucked in a breath before he turned and followed his friend. Remus stood, shuddering, beside the fire. He was shutting down, he had done this too often at Hogwarts, Sirius knew the signs but before there had been James, James to gently coax whatever had happened from the werewolf. There was no Lily to hold Remus and cry into his jumper at the injustice of his life. _

"_Moony." Sirius approached him slowly. "Silver, I thought silver killed…"_

"_Monsters."_

"_Not what I was going to say." Sirius cautiously placed his hand on Remus' shoulder._

"_It doesn't kill unless ingested, or put into my veins or… It depends on the amounts."_

"_When?" Sirius probed gently._

_Remus lifted tortured eyes to meet the sunken ones of the escaped prisoner._

"_It's me, Remus. You can tell me. I survived discovering your furry little problem."_

_Remus looked away. "It doesn't matter." He murmured._

"_Sure it does. Does it hurt?"_

_Remus shifted._

"_I take it that means it does." Sirius steered his friend to the couch and pushed him down. He pushed the sleeve of the right arm up before grimacing and reaching for the left arm._

"_Don't." Remus murmured. Sirius ignored him and pushed the sleeve of the left arm up. There was an identical glowing scar. Sirius exhaled and slumped back into the chair. "Who did this to you, Moony?" There was rage in the brown eyes._

"_Sirius…. Don't."_

"_Who did this to you?" _

_Remus swallowed. "You won't give up, will you."_

"_Never."_

"_The ministry."_

"_Why?"_

_Remus laughed suddenly, bitterly. "I am a dark creature. My three best friends were dead, the other, wrongly, accused of betraying them."_

"_They tortured you." Sirius breathed in raggedly. "Oh, god, Moony. They tortured you, with __silver__."_

"_It's not your fault." Remus gently pulled the sleeves of his jumper over the scars. _

"_Merlin, James would kill me. Remus… They… I…"_

"_It's fine, Padfoot." _

_Sirius was quiet and they stared at the fire for a long time._

"_Was there more?"_

_Remus jumped. "No." He answered too quickly and Sirius moaned. _

"_You are a terrible liar, Moony."_

"_Around his chest." A new voice joined the conversation and Mad-Eye stomped into the room. "Your wards need to be strengthened, Lupin."_

"_Strong enough, they let certain people through." Remus rose. "Tea, Moody?"_

"_What do you mean around his chest."_

"_Sirius, leave it." Remus pleaded._

_Sirius ignored him. "You watched him being tortured!" He glared at Moody with obvious fury. _

"_There was a possibility he was involved." Moody looked uncomfortable. "I wasn't involved."_

"_You didn't stop him. Tell me!" Sirius roared and Remus sighed and sank onto the couch. _

"_The shackled on his wrist, and a chain around his chest. They stopped because Albus found out."_

"_They would have killed him." Sirius' wand was pointed to Moody's throat. _

"_Sirius. Enough." A soothing hand was pressed onto his shoulder. Remus guided him towards the couch. "Sit."_

"_Moony." The brown eyes were wretched. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

Suddenly, they were back in the study and Remus stumbled. Harry caught him automatically and met the tired gaze of the werewolf. His green eyes were wide with horror.

"Come, sit." Remus murmured. He led them to the chairs below the portraits. "So now you know."

"Remus…. Was that even legal?" Harry whispered.

Sirius laughed. "No, Harry." His brown eyes were filled with pain. "No, it most certainly is not."

Harry slumped into his chair. "Remus…" He murmured again. "I wish I could kill them! Who was it! Who?"

"Sirius, don't." Remus spoke quickly.

"Remus told me that it didn't matter, that they were doing their job." Sirius muttered.

"Remus is a fool." James spoke cheerfully and Harry looked up.

"Yeah." He murmured. "I got that."


	24. Chapter 24

_This is only a short chapter! But I couldn't think of anything else to write…. Too many early mornings are catching up! So feel free to suggest some fluff or things you would like to see! _

_Dear Hooked Reader GET an account so we can pm about Remus torture: P Broken ankles suck… Make sure she rests it, and elevates it… Otherwise it will become swollen and block off blood supply and reduce healing rate and I am going to shut up now…. Can't half tell I'm a nurse -_-_

_So *drum roll* Enjoy finding out just WHO we all want to kill…. :D_

Severus stared at the silver caldron grimly. Nothing seemed to work. Even a simple calming potion would cringe away from the silver edges of the caldron. He scowled what it would do to the werewolf whose body was infected with the silver burns he hated to know. He wiped his hands on a handkerchief. He could hear footsteps coming down the hall to his dungeon rooms and he waited expectantly. He fingered the wand carefully, the smooth wood supple in his fingers, waiting to defend himself.

"Professor Snape." Draco Malfoy stood in to doorway. His emerald green robes were tailored perfectly and the arrogance with which he held himself was the same as it had been since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Draco." Severus' eyes swept the young man and he tipped his head slightly, inviting him into the dark potions room.

"You are well?" Draco shifted uncomfortably but took the seat that Severus indicated.

"Indeed. Yourself?"

"Very well."

"I did not expect you to come here, Draco." Severus was blunt. He clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Master Severus?"

"Tea and scones, Minty."

The elf bowed and disappeared with a loud pop.

"You saved my life, Professor." Draco murmured.

"Your father would give anything to kill me."

Draco shrugged. "My father and I do not see eye to eye."

Severus studied the young man closely. There was a loud pop, and the house elf re-appeared bearing a tray heaped with scones and a tea pot.

Severus moved slowly, deliberately, always keeping Draco in his line of vision. He did not trust the younger man.

"I heard you and… Lupin." There was a sneer in Draco's voice. "Are in contact."

"Where did you hear that?"

Draco sipped his tea. "Father has many contacts in the ministry." A bitter twist to the finely chiselled lips. The unspoken words, father pays to keep death eaters in the ministry.

"What does it have to do with you?" Severus was watching the youth closely.

Draco leaned forward. "You made an unbreakable vow to protect me. Father says you were weak, mother says you have some sentiment. Aunt Bella… Well, she said to tell you that torturing the wolf was more fun than she could have imagined."

A muscle in Severus' jaw jumped.

"I have information about him. Lupin. He has a curse that enables someone to use the Crutiatus on him at certain times of the month. Am I correct?"

Severus nodded tersely. His fingers were clenched around his wand.

"I know who cast the spell."

"And what do you want in return?"

Draco looked offended. "Why would I want something in return?"

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Draco leaned forward. "I want nothing more than for you to remember me as something more than the fool that turned to a side more black then a crow."

Severus bit back his contemptuous retort. "Who is it? You understand the curse, you know that—"

"They have to voluntarily retract the curse or die." Draco shrugged. "I understand." A small smile flickered across the cold features. "The curse was placed to avenge my mother's name. When Nymphadora married Lupin." Another sneer. ""She sullied the Black name. When they procreated it was even worse. My mother refused to speak of the matter and so Lupin had a curse placed on him. He was meant to die, but he has amazing mental control."

"He taught you, Draco. He is a good man." Severus spoke curtly.

"He is a monster. But, I do admire that he is able to block the curse." Draco smiled faintly. "It was my father."

"Lucius?"

"Indeed, he controls the curse."

Severus stared at the floor at his feet for a long time. "Why did you tell me this?" His voice was tense.

"It is information you wanted."

"Nothing can be proven." Severus rose. "And he will not break the curse."

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps he will unexpectedly perish?" He stood. "It was good to see you, Professor." Draco nodded and left the dungeon leaving Severus alone.

Severus began to pace. Twelve steps, turn, twelve steps, turn. There was no way to get to Lucius Malfoy; he was spending the Malfoy fortune on keeping people in the ministry, on keeping his nose clean.

Severus collapsed into a chair and stared bleakly at the wall. There was no way to save Remus Lupin if Lucius Malfoy could not be killed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stepped into the manor his family resided in. He stalked up the corridor and swept into his mother's sitting room. Narcissa looked up and smiled at her son. "Where were you, dearest?"

"Visiting an old friend, mother." Draco kissed her cheek.

"You missed your aunt." Narcissa's lips curled. "And your father."

"I am surprised he managed to pull himself away from his gambling tables. He is wasting the family fortune, Mother! Spending it on keeping Montrose and Gerardi in power at the ministry, funding Aunt Bella and that creature's lives and gambling it away."

"We can't do anything, Draco. You know that." Narcissa scolded. "He must be dead before you can inherit and he is in very good health." Her lips pressed into a straight line. "He always managed to stay on the correct side of the law when it mattered."

"Why didn't you leave him? He was never faithful!" Draco slumped into a chair.

"Black's do not divorce. Remember that, Draco."

* * *

Harry stared in dismay at the ruins of the shop. "What are you going to do?" It was the first time he had been allowed out of the house since the attack. It was the first time he had seen the ruined store.

"Rebuild." George spoke confidently. "We will rebuild. I had some savings from the store, not much, but it will be a start. We will build the structure again, smaller at first and we can extend once we get properly started. I won't let those bloody death eaters beat us."

Harry smiled at the confidence. "I can give you the money." He said suddenly. "You can rebuild properly that way. A bigger, better store, more room, a proper workshop."

George was shaking his head. "Nope." He spoke firmly. "I will start small. I'm not taking more money from you."

Harry rolled his eyes and was silent for a moment. "What about a loan?" He spoke suddenly. He remembered being in the study alone and Sirius and James talking about the only way they could help Remus when they were younger was to convince him to take loans. "You could pay me back once business is established. I have plenty of money, George, all of my parents and half of Sirius' vault is mine. And seeing I am housed and fed I can't see me running out in this lifetime."

George frowned.

"You could pay me interest." Harry coaxed.

The Weasley rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let me say no?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "No. No I am not. Let's head to Gringotts now. We can handle the paper side of it later."

George rolled his eyes, Harry was far too happy about this.

_I expect thousands and thousands of reviews after this! Amuse me at work! :D _


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

_Another short chapter… Sorry guys… I'm so exhausted… _

_Enjoy! Next chapter the caster of the curse will be revealed to the Lupins! :D_

Remus straightened Teddy's jacket and smiled at his son. "You are going to behave for Aunty Mione and Uncle Harry aren't you?"

The boy instantly morphed his hair into a bright blue mess he nodded eagerly and Remus' lips twitched. "Bet you won't." He tweaked the small nose and lifted Teddy onto his hip. "Let's go find Aunty Mione, Teddy Bear." Remus winced as Teddy's small foot grazed him aching hip.

"Un'le Dorge shop!" Teddy crowed. His arms were wrapped around his father's neck. "You come, Dada?"

Remus smiled wistfully. "No, Teddy Bear. Not this time, but mama will be there and you can get Uncle Harry to find something and bring it home. But don't tell Aunty Mione cause she will scold."

Hermione's smothered laughter heralded her appearance from the kitchen and she reached for the toddler everyone adored. "He is getting too heavy for you to carry, Remus." Hermione scolded.

"Yes, mini Dora." Remus replied. "Besides, he is still unsettled." A shadow crossed Remus' face as he watched Teddy pull at Hermione's hair.

"Remus, he will be fine." Hermione shifted Teddy in her arms. "We will be home later." She kissed his cheek. "Have a relaxing day, Remus." She smiled and stepped into the floo, pressing Teddy's face against her shoulder so he wouldn't breathe in ashes or coal dust. Remus watched the flames flare and die and his shoulders slumped. It was days like this, when he longed to be beside George, beside Dora, beside his family that the curse seemed to crush his spirit.

* * *

It had been two months since the attack, since George's shop had been destroyed, since Bellatrix and Greyback had entered the Lupin's house. Two months and the marks were still clearly visible. The scar on Harry's neck was still pink and angry, Remus' shoulder throbbed at night and Teddy, Teddy refused to sleep anywhere but in his father's arms and when Harry was home the small boy seemed to follow his godfather everywhere.

Remus made his way to his study. The house had never been so silent before. He made his way to the bookshelf and scanned the titles expectantly. Dora had forbidden him to touch any books related to his curse, her terror that their wards had been breached because of the research Remus had gone was illogical, but she had been unshakable. Remus would not research his curse. Hermione had sided with Dora, her eyes filled with sympathetic understanding, and Remus had found himself barely able to enter his study before he was swooped upon and mysteriously needed elsewhere in the house.

"Uh oh, Moony is on the warpath! He has his study face on." Sirius remarked casually. His eyes were keen as he surveyed the werewolf's back.

"He looks like he did before the NEWTS and OWLS, and pretty much every exam." James agreed.

"Shut up." Remus murmured. "Ah." He pulled a book from the shelf and turned to survey the three portraits. "I suppose you are in on the plot too?"

"What plot?" Lily's green eyes widened innocently and Remus snorted.

"That's what I thought." He settled into his chair and flicked his hand at the fire place. Immediately a warm blaze appeared and another twitch of his fingers had a cup of hot chocolate sailing through the air.

"Show off." Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled. "Lily, please tell my dear wife that this is purely for interests sake." He lifted the book so Lily could see the title. _Bites of Magical Beings, Volume 3, Dark Creatures._

"Are you still blaming yourself about Harry?" James sighed.

Remus gritted his teeth and flicked the book open. He began to read, studiously ignoring the exasperated huff that escaped his three, long dead friends.

"Remus." James spoke firmly and the werewolf looked up reluctantly.

"Yes, Prongs?"

"Harry is fine. He is not a werewolf and he has no lasting ill effects. He is fine."

Remus shook his head stubbornly. "Harry should never have been in that position! He should not have stayed to fight, he should have taken Teddy and left. He should not have let Bellatrix distract him when she managed to get me."

"Oh no." Sirius muttered sarcastically. "He should have ignored you screaming in agony, you who hardly admits the bloody full moon hurts."

Remus scowled and James' face contorted as he struggled not to laugh. "He kind of has a point." Harry's father mused once he had recovered from _not_ laughing. "And Harry adores you, believe me, Moony, he would do it again."

"Prongs is right." Sirius propped his chin on his hands. "Harry regards you as a surrogate god-father or even father. He loves you, Remus, you are both just too big-a gits to admit it."

* * *

George looked around the shop that was filled with people looking with excitement at the products that filled the shelves. The golden and maroon robes that he, Ron and Harry wore were the robes he and Fred had designed and he could see his younger brother and Harry mingling in the crowd, selling products with enthusiasm, both young men relishing the crowded store, the laughter and excitement that seemed to radiate in the air. George finished packaging a Love Potion and a purple Pygmy puff for a blushing young witch before he headed towards the stairs that led to the store room and office. He sprang up the stairs two at a time and headed towards where the Daydream charms were stored. He looked around at the open room. Shelves filled with products, desks with pads of paper stacked neatly. It was all in order. It was clean. It was now. George crossed to his desk and settled onto the wooden chair. He reached for the photo frame that set on his desk and looked at it. A small smile crossed his face. The two young men had their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, grinning at the camera and laughing. George stared at his twins face. He swallowed. It had been taken on the day their store opened.

_Fred grinned as he watched George flip the sign to 'Open'. "Gred." He declared. "This calls for a photo! Lee! Get down here!"_

_Lee thundered down the stairs. "No customers?" He shook his head. "Pathetic!"_

"_Wait for it." Fred nodded wisely. "We will get them. I mean, when Hogwarts goes back and we aren't there to sell direct, they will be flooding in!" _

_Lee rolled his eyes. "Sure."_

"_Get a photo!" George shoved the camera at their friend. "Weasley and Weasley, owners of the greatest joke store in Britain!"_

_Fred shoved his twin. "More like the world." They were laughing as Lee took the photo, arms wrapped around one another's neck, their eyes bright with enthusiasm, with life. _

_The doorbell opened and the boys turned. They had their first customer. The first person to enter their store, the first person to see the Weasley's Emporium of magic, mischief, and mayhem. _

George sighed as Fred winked at him and he smiled sadly back at the happy faces that had been virtually untouched by the war. The boys who had only experienced death in the form of their uncles who were killed when they were babies, and Cedric Diggory who had been a Hufflepuff and therefore moved in other circles.

George sighed. Within two years it had all changed. Sirius was dead, Fred was dead, half the Order, Colin Creevey, children… So many lives pointlessly lost in the bid for pureblood supremacy.

* * *

"Hey." Hermione's voice reached him and he looked up. Her eyes were sympathetic but months of living with Remus kept her silent. "Someone." She jiggled Teddy in her arms. "Was demanding to see Uncle George."

The young man rose and lifted Teddy onto his shoulders. "How's my favourite little man?"

"Dood." The almost two year old replied. "Dada want prank!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This." She stated. "Is where I go find Ron and leave you with the small Marauder."

George laughed and pulled Teddy from his shoulders to hold him so he could look into the small face. "Let's go find something fun for Dada then shall we? Something to make Muma realllly mad?"

Teddy grinned and his hair changed to an orange colour. "Uh Hu! Fun! Fun!" George descended the stairs, a smile on his face, his arms tight around the promise that was new life, the new generation, the generation who would never know the fear of Voldemort in their lives.

_Please review! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry about the delay in updating! I've had one day off in the past 15 and am so sick of working! I have also been rather un-inspired… Dreadful, I know! But we are nearing the end-ish of this! And the sequel has been started! _

_Alsoooo I am putting up a new fiction sometime this week! I hope you all read and review it! _

_Anyhow! Enjoy!_

"I need to talk to you." Severus stepped from the green flames of the floo and addressed Remus curtly.

"Hello to you to, Severus!" Remus smiled. "It's good of you to drop around. Tea?"

Severus raised his eyes to the roof and sighed. "And you were one of the dependent members of the Order." He muttered in a long-suffering tone. "I need to talk to you and Nymphadora. His eyes flickered towards Harry and Hermione who were watching him curiously. "Privately."

"About?" Remus frowned. "The curse?" He guessed.

Severus nodded tersely and began to pace the room his movements restless, his cloak billowing with his agitated steps.

"They stay." Nymphadora nestled closer to Remus and tightened her grip on his hand.

Severus scowled before Remus spoke very quietly. "They stay. They are family."

The potions master nodded tersely. "As you wish." He studied Remus closely wishing desperately he had better news for the name who had become his sole friend. "I know who casts and controls the curse."

Harry yelped and it was only Hermione's sudden grip on his shoulder that kept him from rising.

"Shhh." She hissed at him. Her eyes were riveted on Remus' face.

The werewolf had paled and a look of hope and despair filled his face. "How? Who?"

Severus sank into a chair and sighed wearily. "Who first. It's Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy cast the curse."

"I am going to _kill_ him!" Nymphadora sprang to her feet. "That bastard! How dare he! Monster! How _dare_ he curse my husband!"

"Dora." Remus pulled his wife down beside him. "Hush." He turned grimly to Snape. "So that is it? There is no way Malfoy would give this up."

Severus shrugged. "There are other ways to break the curse." The words had barely left his lips before Remus began to shake his head.

"No! I will not have you, _any_ of you." He glared at both Harry and Severus as he spoke. "Become murderers for me."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "How did you find out, Professor?" Hermione broke the silence that threated to overwhelm the room as Harry attempted to work out a loop-hole around Remus' words.

"I had someone close to Malfoy come forward." Severus stared at the floor for a long moment. "Draco told me." He spoke softly. "He came to me about six weeks ago and explained that he had the information."

"Why?" Remus murmured.

"He hates his father and I think…" Severus hesitated. "He wants to make up for his actions during the war."

Harry snorted.

"Why did he cast it?" Dora whispered.  
"Draco said that he did it in vengeance for Narcissa." Severus shrugged.

"For Dora marrying me?" Remus queried. "Or for having Teddy?"

"Both. I know you have no reason to trust Draco but he could be invaluable."

Remus frowned. "He is a child, Severus. And Lucius is his father. I will not place such a burden on him, he has been through enough. We will do this through the proper channels. The Aurors have him under surveillance. He will trip up eventually."

Severus snorted. "You missed the thirteen years between wars where Malfoy was hidden away in plain sight didn't you?"

Harry frowned. "Can't we take this to the Aurors? Why do we have to wait for them to find something? Surely placing you under a curse like this would be enough! He should be in Azkaban!"

"We have nothing on him." Dora's words were bitter. "He covers his tracks well and he pays too many people in the ministry still. Besides, he would manage to convince enough people it is speculation and… Remus is still a werewolf and people have not forgotten that. Severus is there any way…"

"I am working on something." Severus spoke softly. "I will not kill him, Lupin. Your retribution would be worse than being sent to Azkaban."

Remus' shoulder slumped in slight relief and he nodded, now it was just to convince Harry.

* * *

Harry was sitting on one of the garden's low stone walls. He stared at the sunset that cast pinks, oranges and reds over the open pastures that made the Quidditch pitch. It had been twenty-four hours since they had discovered who had placed the curse on Remus, twenty-four hours where they had to pretend normality, twenty-four hours to brood on the promise he had made to Remus _not_ to go after Malfoy or to tell anyone else about what he knew. Harry had gone to work, Dora on a mission she refused to talk about, and Hermione had spent the day between playing with Teddy and reading a potions book Snape had insisted she memorize before he even thought about taking her as an apprentice and Remus… Well, Remus had immersed himself in the books that lined his walls.

Harry sighed moodily. It seemed that now they knew who was responsible they were even further away from helping the werewolf.

"Harry?" Remus settled himself beside the young man and studied the setting sun. They were quiet for a long time before Remus spoke.

"There were days when I never thought I would see another sunset." He murmured softly. "Days where I didn't care about any of the beauty that surrounded me."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Rage doesn't help anyone, Harry. I have been through that more times than I can count. After I lost your parents and you, after I had to dwell on the fact Sirius was the 'traitor'. After I had discovered what a fool I had been and that the true traitor had been free. After I lost Sirius again. So many times rage has threatened to consume, but it's not worth the price, Harry. It never is. I am so blessed. I have Dora and Teddy. I have you and I have Hermione. I have the Weasley's who may as well be family. I have never had so many people to love at one time." His lips twitched. "Happiness is not something that should be destroyed through jealousy or rage."

"How about hatred?"

"Hatred won't get you anywhere. You sound a great deal like Sirius. He would have been foaming at the mouth at the idea of killing Malfoy, it would have consumed him and in a way I would have lost the support and strength from him I needed."

Harry grimaced at the blatant blackmail. "Would my dad?"

"Perhaps before, but after he and your mother started going out, no, he would have waited."

"After sixth year?"

Remus glanced sideways at the younger man. "What did Sirius tell you about that?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much. He told me he had nearly gotten his best friend killed because he was an idiot. That my dad punched him and broke his nose and he deserved it. And that you forgave him even though it was unforgivable."

"He was young." Remus sighed. "And very stupid. He held a grudge against Severus and didn't stop to think about the consequences."

"He was a prat." Harry muttered.

The werewolf laughed. "He was. You know, Minerva and Albus made him watch this film on exactly _what_ happens to werewolves that bite someone and are caught. It was, thankfully, after I decided forgiving him was probably the best idea before James broke his nose again."

"What happened?" Harry looked curious.

"Sirius refused to let me out of his sight. Followed me everywhere. He was only like that a few other times."

"When he found out about… You know. The silver."

"Yes, that was a hard time. He blamed himself for the burns and seemed to think I was going to drop dead in front of him. A few of the moons at Grimmauld were bad. I spent one of them with a small werewolf colony in Southern England. They didn't respond well to me, I apparated back to Grimmauld as soon as I regained consciousness and I managed to end up in the kitchen without splinching myself. Poor Molly had a heart attack and after that Sirius proved that he was able to worry more than Molly Weasley!"

Harry smiled. "It would have been so different." He murmured. "If none of it had happened. I would have had brothers and sisters. Sirius would have been the irresponsible god-father. You would have been the uncle that Dad made stay after full moons, the one we could go to for advice. The one that kept said irresponsible god-father in line."

Remus laughed. "You are probably right." He agreed. "Even before, when you were a baby, I seemed to end up in Godric's Hollow after every full moon. I would wake up and you would be watching me, or Lily would be sitting beside me, or…" His voice cracked. "In the early days Padfoot would be curled up at my feet of with his paws on my arm so I knew he was there."

Harry shifted slightly and his shoulder settled against Remus'. "I wish…"

"I know." Remus murmured. "We all do."

"Would they have been proud?"

"Of you? Oh, Harry, they would be so proud! Sirius was, there was hardly a conversation where your name was not brought up. Not that I minded." Remus added.

Harry smiled. "I wish I could have known him longer. Both of you, together. You always had fun but… But you were like brothers. You only had to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. Even Azkaban didn't change that."

"No. We were always close, Sirius' animagus being a dog made it easy to talk to him. Even at school he knew when I needed to talk to something that wouldn't reply."

"He told me you were the best confident a man could have." Harry spoke suddenly. "He said that you were the best and truest friend and that no one could replace you."

Remus studied the young face for a long time. "Thank you." He whispered. "I… I suppose, seeing I was the 'insecure' one." Harry smothered a laugh and Remus elbowed him gently. "That I always needed to hear them tell me that their friendship meant something."

Harry nodded and considered the words. "You know, seeing you are the 'insecure' one." His tone was half-teasing, half-serious. "I want you to know that… Well, you mean a lot to me, Remus. You have always been there and… You are the closest thing to a father I have ever had. Sirius was… The irresponsible god-father. But you, you are amazing and I…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Harry." Remus gripped the younger man's hand tightly for a brief moment. "Thank you."

They turned their eyes towards the sky again, the sun had vanished, only a tinge of pink reminding the earth that it had departed swiftly and silently. The inky blue of night was stretching across the heavens and a star twinkled into existence.

Remus smiled. "Sirius." He whispered. "The first to be seen, the last to leave." He rose stiffly. "Good night, old friend." He waited for Harry to join him and the two moved slowly towards the house where their family was waiting for them."

_I don't think the Dog Star is the first to appear etc. but it worked for this so as of today, the laws of the stars have changed! :D _

_Review! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Doom and Gloom a bit! Sorry guys! But The last part of the chapter will make up for it! Promise! Now, I have uploaded a new fiction titled 'A Life More Ordinary' feel free to read and review! :D_

Remus sat at his desk staring blindly at the wall of books that filled his study. He was alone in the house again. Hermione was at Hogwarts with Severus, beginning her apprenticeship under the most skilled potions master in England. Dora had taken Teddy to her mother's for the day and Harry and Ron were hoping to get tickets to the Quidditch final and had begun to stalk the Nation Quidditch League buildings in the desperate attempt to see their favourite players. They were being young again.

Remus was grateful but his heart ached. When Severus had told them that it was Lucius Malfoy that held the curse his heard had plummeted. It had been two weeks and he had kept a smile fixed on his face, warned his family to stay well away from Malfoy and forced himself not to think of the truth. Now, now, however, it was impossible not to.

He ran his hand across his forehead and felt the uneven marks of the silver that marked his face. Revenge. The word rang through his mind and he felt a grim satisfaction in the fact that he and Dora had managed to annoy the Black's so much that they cast unique spells in vengeance.

The downside was, of course, that Lucius Malfoy was untouchable. Remus closed his eye and rested his head on his hand. The curse pulled at him a little more each month. Each month it took him longer and longer to recover from the full moon. Each month his strength was drained and he endured the worried eyes of his family following him.

Lucius Malfoy. The blond Slytherin who had been a few years above them in school, the prefect who had hated the Marauders, who hated the fact that a werewolf had taught his son.

The curse that was slowly strangling his existence.

Remus shuddered. He had begged and pleaded the people he loved most not to retaliate, he would not allow them to murder for his sake but the pain he felt, the hopelessness he felt, the fact that now they knew the truth that there was little he could do. His whole purpose had fallen, there was no way the curse would be broken. He faced the inevitable. It would kill him.

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of Remus' study. He watched the werewolf with a frown. He and Ron had been talking about the knowledge that they had of the curse and Ron had asked a single question that had sent Harry floo-ing home, a question pounding over and over in his mind.

_How is Remus handling it? _

Harry swallowed. Remus hadn't said a word, he had smiled, shaken his head when they uttered threats against Malfoy but he had never revealed how _he_ felt. And as Harry watch the shudders that ran through the frail werewolf he realised that the man who had always been there for him was not handling the news well. Harry swallowed and crossed to the desk. H could feel they eyes o the three portraits on him. They were unusually silent. Sirius, James and Lily, identical looks of pain on their face. They could not help Remus with joking words, the truth was, and the curse would kill him unless Lucius died first.

"Moony?" Harry spoke softly before he rested his hand of the hunched shoulder. "You ok?"

"Harry." Remus straightened and a forced smile appeared on his face. "Shouldn't you be with Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "The closest thing I have to a father looks like death warmed over." He smiled. It was getting easier to express his emotions. It was worth the softness the settled into Remus' face. "Actually, for once, Ron had more thought then me and I realised that I was a git."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Its three days before the full moon." Harry listed the reasons on his fingers. "You are alone in an empty house and can't leave for your own safety. You have discovered the bastard that did this to you is virtually untouchable and you won't let anyone become a murderer for you. Oh and did I mention that for the past year you have distracted yourself by looking for a solution to this and now there is none. Teddy isn't here, you can't research you will send yourself mad."

Remus shook his head. "You sound like James."

"Excellent." Harry smiled. "We are going to sit outside and talk. The weather is glorious. And you, Remus, are going to help me work my life out."

Remus shook his head again; he wanted to be left alone.

Harry folded his arms stubbornly. "Not happening. You are not staying here to mope. I might not have seen you and Sirius together much but I do remember he never let you brood and you did the same for him. So." Harry waited.

"Harry." Remus spoke firmly. "I would much rather be left—" He flinched and his hand rose swiftly to his temple.

"Remus?" Harry's voice was sharp. "Remus?"

"No." Remus shook his head. "Harry." The helpless look that crossed his face broke the younger man.

"Fight it, Moony!" Harry begged. It was too soon.

Remus' struggled to keep the walls of his mind strong; he could hear Harry calling to him. Could hear the pleas of James' son, he gasped, relief filling him as the attack ceased and his mind mercifully cleared.

"Remus! Remus! Moony! Remus!" Harry was on his knees, desperation filled his voice. "Remus."

"Cub." Remus' hand gripped the younger man's shoulder.

"Come on." Harry pulled Remus to his feet. "Outside. You need sun. You need air. We will defeat him, Remus. We will."

Remus shook his head hopelessly. The fight had drained from him.

"You will!" Harry resisted the urge to shake the older man.

* * *

"Dora? Dora? I need to talk to you!" Harry burst through the floo network of Andromeda Tonk's house startling both women.

"Harry? What's wrong? Hermione? Remus?"

"Hermione is fine. I was just at the Den. Remus fell asleep. Dora, they almost got through! Today! Its two days before they should even beginning to try but they came so close and he… It was like he didn't want to fight!" There was a panicked look in the green eyes. "He's giving up, Dora! He can't! He has to fight."

"Sit down, Harry." Dora murmur. A worried frown had creased her forehead and her hair had faded from pink to black. "I was worried about this. He had purpose before." Her eyes strayed to Teddy who was playing on the floor. She chewed her lip. Her heart ached for her husband who had been so strong, so strong to keep them from ruining their lives for him.

"Damn him." She muttered. "All right. Harry, can you floo to Molly's, tell her I need her to bring dinner over for just us, Remus, you, Hermione, Teddy and me. Make sure she leaves it in the kitchen. Then, floo to Hogwarts and tell Hermione, make sure Severus knows, we may need him tomorrow." She scooped her son into her arms. "Sorry to leave so quickly, Mum, but Remus needs a Teddy fix." She smiled ruefully. "See you next week."

There are different kinds of battles. Battles fought with swords and guns such as in the muggle world. Battles fought with love as when Lily Potter had laid down her own life for her son's without a second thought. Battles fought with spells against good and evil. The final, and perhaps most difficult, is the battle for a person's soul. The people, who loved Remus most refused to give up, refused to allow Lucius Malfoy to win and to destroy the soul of a good man. Dora had not been surprised by Harry's revelation, it was so close to the full moon, to the time that Remus dreaded and feared and it was natural that the quiet werewolf would begin to lose hope.

She stared at her reflection. It was time to put phase one of their plan into action. Time to ensure that Remus knew he was needed and loved. Time to remind the werewolf that no matter how tired he was, no matter how despondent his outlook was, he was loved.

Dora's lips found Remus' and her soft kisses across his face woke him.

"Dora." He mumbled his voice thick with sleep. He smiled as she continued to press her lips across his forehead. She sat back and smiled down at him, her fingers ran through his hair and his eye closed at her gentle touch.

"I love you."

Remus' eye opened and he looked at her warily. "What's happened?"

"Nothing! I can't tell you I love you?"

"No. It's… I'm sorry, Dora! That's not…" He trailed off helplessly.

"I'm teasing. Now, sit up." Dora tipped her head to the side. "Is everything all right, love?"

"Yes, of course." Remus sighed. "The moon is growing rounder, I get tired. You know that."

"You don't normally refuse to look at me." Her hand cupped his cheek. "You aren't giving up are you?"

Remus was quiet for a moment. "I'm scared." He admitted. "It's getting worse, Dora." Their eyes met and his were filled with desperation. "What if we can't break the curse?"

"Ah, but we will. Severus is not about to give up on his only friend. Harry and Hermione adore you. Teddy thinks his dada is the best person in the universe and me. Well, Remus Lupin, you are the only man who could put up with me and I am not about to lose you. We will fight this, I will gather every piece of information, we will look at every legal way, and then we will get him. You just need to keep fighting. For us. You promise?"

During her speech Hermione and Harry had entered, Teddy cradled in his god-father's arms. They were watching Remus closely, four sets of eyes riveted on him.

His gaze travelled over them and he nodded slowly. "I… I promise." He agreed.

Dora flung herself into his arms and clung to him and Harry and Hermione edged as close as possible to the couple who clung together. They were family.

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry and Draco stared at each other before Harry motioned for the blond boy to take a seat. They were in a muggle café, the only place that would reflect the anonymity of both young men, figureheads of the wizarding world.

They were quiet for a long moment before Draco spoke in a drawl that Harry remembered all too well. "What do you want, Potter? I do not want to spend time with you anymore then you want to spend time with me."

Harry snorted. "You are correct." He leaned forward and green eyes locked with ice blue ones. "You have something I want. Your father."

"Ah your pet werewolf." Draco sneered. "I thought as much."

Harry's hands clenched. "Your father is a monster." He snarled. "Not Remus. I want your father in Azkaban or dead but I am not allowed to kill him, so Azkaban is second best thing."

Draco laughed. "See, there is one thing. He _is_ my father."

"Who you hate." Harry's eyes were calculating. "So I have a proposition."

Draco leaned back and studied the young man who he had hated his entire school life. "Go on."

"You are still on conditional house arrest. My proposal is, you have your father turned in and revoke the curse and I will ensure all charges against you are dropped."

Draco's lips quirked. "You are not that powerful, Potter."

Harry pulled an envelope from his pocket. Opening it he handed Draco a letter of Pardon. "All that is needed is Kingsley Shacklebolt's signature."

Draco swallowed. "And of course, your pet wolf is friends with Shacklebolt." He muttered. Their eyes met again and Draco spoke slowly.

"If something were to happen and my father died, would the deal stand?"

Harry's eyebrows rose. "It would stand. Of course, you understand, the deal is only good if the curse is lifted."

"Of course. A full moon would have to pass, correct?"

"Correct and if the curse ever became active again." Harry smiled dangerously. "You would _beg_ for Azkaban.

_Begs for reviews!_


	28. Chapter 28

_I meant to put this is the AN last chapter! Thank you Lizzie Lovegood for the excellent idea of Remus' inner monologue!_

_This is only a few chapters from winding up and then I can begin the sequel! Yayyy! Sorry it's not long! I wanted to post it before work!_

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

"Remus! Remus! Can I talk to you?" Harry burst into the study and Remus looked up sharply from the book he was reading.

"What's wrong?" The werewolf half-rose before Harry pushed him back in his chair and collapsed onto the floor, his young face flushed and a smile brightening the youthful features.

"Guess what!"

Remus eyes the younger men in wary amusement. "No one is dead?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No."

"Injured?"

Another adamant shake of the dark head.

"Well, please, continue." Remus laughed as he relaxed.

Harry grinned. "Sorry, Remus, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

Remus waved his hand in dismissal. "What is it, cub?" The word came easily now. The last full moon Harry had refused to leave Remus' side. The hours of agony had been tempered by the young man forcing him to remember his promise to live.

"I ran into Oliver Wood! He was quidditch captain, remember? You taught him in his seventh year?"

Remus nodded. "He was a good student. Obsessed with Quidditch." There was a twinkle in his eye and Harry laughed.

"Well, I saw him today! And—" Harry paused for dramatic effect.

Remus was struggling to smother the laughter that was building up inside him. Watching Harry, so young and alive. So _happy_ was something he thought he would never see.

"And?" He prompted.

"I had a try-out for seeker! Totally spur of the moment! So the coach and captain of Puddlemore United were there and." Harry was on his feet. "I got the position!" He did an impromptu dance and Remus laughed heartily. He rose and pulled the younger man into a warm embrace.

"Congratulations Harry." Remus rested his hands on the young man's shoulders. "I am proud of you."

Harry grinned.

"Hey! Hey! Turn around and pay attention to us now!" James was practically leaping around his frame. "My son is a Quidditch player!" Harry and Remus both turned and surveyed the portraits with amused expressions.

Remus sank back into his seat and looked at Harry with pride. "Your boy has done a good job, Prongs."

Lily laughed softly. "He has hasn't he?"

"You got a quidditch position and little Weasel Malfoy hasn't!" Sirius looked as if he wanted to burst.

"Thank Merlin you aren't here to corrupt Teddy." Muttered Remus softly. "One of our children will be safe."

"Hey!" Sirius looked insulted. "I managed to corrupt Harry enough; he will do the corrupting god-father duty."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Not me." He grinned. "Teach him to fly now, yes. Corrupt, never!"

"Pity." Sirius sighed.

"You always wanted to play Quidditch you know, Harry." James was beaming proudly. "Even when you were a baby your favourite thing was the Quidditch mobile that Sirius bought you."

"Liar." Lily muttered. "It was the music box Remus gave him."

"It was not!" Sirius entered the argument and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Remus?"

The werewolf immediately turned to the young man with an inquiring look on his face.

"Are you up to showing me more memories?"

"The next person who asks if I feel alright is going to be hexed to eternity." Remus mused. "Go bring Teddy in here; I have an alert that will ensure I know if he wakes up. Anything you want to see?"

"Dad mentioned I used to wake you up after a full moon." Harry looked at the werewolf with a pleading expression.

Remus smiled faintly. A pained look crossed his face before he nodded. "Fine." He agreed softly.

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "I'll get Teddy."

"Moony, he wants to know you better." James waited until Harry had left before speaking.

"Why can't he get to know you lot better." Remus grumbled.

"We are dead." Sirius spoke bluntly. "You aren't, besides, he was in here the other day when Teddy was napping. We were talking about the full moon. He was worried sick about you. I think he wants to know how different things were."

Remus sighed and limped to the pensive. He was quiet for a moment before using his wand to draw a silvery strand away from his forehead.

Harry placed Teddy's small body on a bean bag. The little boy stirred before curling up again, his hair a light brown, his thumb firmly in his mouth. He remained crouched beside the small boy for a moment, watching the peaceful face for a long moment.

He rose and moved to the pensive. "He's cute."

Remus glanced at the sleeping form and nodded. "He is." Remus brought two chairs scooting across the room. "My leg never seems to hold out." He murmured. "I thought we would be prepared this time."

Harry resisted the urge to study the drawn face with concern he knew would be visible. "Ready?"

_The room was clean, bright, and warm. A window was open; the cool breeze ruffled the lace curtains. Remus lay in the wide bed. He was sleeping, his ashen face was bandaged and a frown of pain creased the forehead. _

_Lily Potter was standing in the doorway, Harry squirming in her arms. "Shhh, Harry." She murmured. "Uncle Moony is sleeping."_

"_Stay?" Harry pleaded. "Pwease, Muma?"_

_Lily smiled. "You are like your daddy aren't you? You can stay if you promise to have a nap beside Uncle Moony."_

_Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Mouse!" He promised._

_Lily carefully eased her son down next to the man she loved as a brother and watched Harry curl into a ball beside his 'uncle'. Remus stirred slightly and, sensing the presence of the little boy his eyes flickered open. A soft moan escaped him as he moved and Harry sat up._

"_Un'le Moo'ey!" He spoke in a loud whisper and Remus struggled to focus his eyes._

"_Harry?" His voice was hoarse from spending the night howling._

"_Mmhmm." Harry carefully touched Remus' face. There werewolf smiled and pulled the small body into his arms._

_Lily watched with eyes filled with affection before slipping away._

"_Un'le Moo'ey sawe?"_

"_A little." Remus smoothed the dark hair. Harry wiggled in his arms a little so he could look at Remus' face. _

_Small baby hands patted the bandage that covered his cheek. "Kiss better?"_

_Remus smiled and nodded. He laughed softly as Harry carefully placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Pushing himself into a sitting position he cuddled the small boy against him. "Tell me a story, Harry?" _

"_On'e pon a time." The small boy began obediently._

Adult Harry choked back a laugh.

Remus looked at him and shook a finger at him. "Hey, I loved those stories thank you very much."

"I told _you_ stories."

"You were very good." Remus smiled. "Now hush, your story is nearly done."

"_Den they wived happ'ly ever after!"_

"_That was a good story." Remus' eyes were closed and his fingers lightly ran through the dark, untidy hair. _

"_Un'le Moo'ey?"_

"_Yes, cub?"_

"_Wuv you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Dood. You need sweep now! Dada said you don' sweep enough an' are gonna." He frowned. "I tan't 'member dat bit."_

"_Wear himself into a puddle and die." James' voice interrupted his son and Harry nodded eagerly. _

_Remus rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He muttered. "You shouldn't talk like that around Harry."_

_James settled onto the bed. "Harry, tell Uncle Remus what we decided."_

_Harry nodded. "You wook after you or we make you stay!" _

_Remus laughed and hugged the boy tightly. "That's not much of a threat." He whispered. James reached out and gripped his friend's shoulder tightly. Their eyes looked and they smiled._

"Why didn't they make you stay?" Harry asked once they had left the pensive.

"I was working undercover in werewolf camps. That was the last time I woke up like that." Remus sighed softly.

Harry watched him hesitate beside his son before settling into his chair. Harry felt a sudden stab of pain for the werewolf, he thought nothing of swooping Teddy into his arms, but for Remus, to bend and lift the small boy into his arms it was an impossible or painful fete. He lifted Teddy into his arms before depositing the small figure into Remus' lap.

"Thank you." Remus held the small body close.

"Will it get better, Remus?"

"My leg is as good as it will get, Harry." Remus spoke kindly; he had long since accepted the inevitable. It was time for Harry to realise the same truth.

Harry swallowed. "It's not fair. You survived two wars!"

"I survived, Harry. Not everyone else did."

Harry scowled. "I guess."  
"Now, tell me more about Puddlemore United."

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced the library restlessly. A pardon that only had to be signed. Potter would be indebted to him. Snape, his favourite teacher, would forgive him. There would still be money left to the Malfoy name and his mother would be avenged for the bastard his father truly was. Draco flung himself into a chair and stared at a portrait grimly. As much as he hated the blood traitor cousin who had married a half-breed, Remus Lupin _had_ been a good teacher. One of the few that had been practically un-biased to any houses. He didn't take points unfairly; he had taught them more than many of their other teachers. He was, of course, a half-breed, but these things were to be considered, and in this case. Lucius Malfoy was a bigger threat to Draco's happiness.

He mused over the possibilities thoughtfully. He would need witnesses. Confrontation would be inevitable. He had endless amounts of information that would lock his father away in Azkaban for life. Draco frowned. His mother was too much of a Black to allow that. The shame it would bring to her. No. The only way that things would end favourably for both Draco and Potter would be with Lucius Malfoy's death. A death that would need to be carefully orchestrated. Plans would need to be laid. He rose and paced to the window. There had been a letter from Potter that morning. A letter telling him that the next full moon was in three weeks. That the curse needed to be broken and if more harm came to Remus Lupin, and deal with off. Three weeks. Less if he wanted Potter to clear his name. Seventeen days to plot the downfall of his father. Seventeen days to save the life of a half-breed. Draco smiled humourlessly. One year he was killing half-breeds, the next, saving them. Life was something he would never understand.

_Reviews! Please! Pleaseee!_


	29. Chapter 29

_I wasn't going to end it as a cliff-hanger! I honestly wasn't and then it turned into one! And I laughed! Haha _

_So, one more chapter, an epilogue, and then *drumroll* a sequel! Now, the ideas I have had for said sequel are all over the place and I would like to know if people want something structured or, like in my head, it just be all over the place. It will be centred on Dora and Remus' daughter and I am planning on it being centred on her life, mainly to when she finishes Hogwarts. So are we happy to have a long fiction that has lots of twists and turns or do people want structure? (In which case you are going to force me to think!) _

_HookedReader: I am sorry my fiction leaves you suffering from so many emotions :P I will continue to try and do that!_

"Aunty Mione is going to have hair as grey as Dada's if she doesn't stop worrying." Harry's loud whisper broke through Hermione's concentration and she struggled to hide her smile.

"If she has any hair left. She will probably be bald if she keeps tugging at her hair." Ron added.

Teddy, perched on Harry's shoulder laughed loudly causing his honorary uncle's to join his mirth.

"Remus. Tell them to leave me alone." Hermione was seated on the opposite side of the desk from the werewolf, potion textbooks were spread between them and the young witch was frantically transcribing notes onto a pad of paper in front of her.

"Dada!" Teddy reached for his father and Harry obligingly crossed to Remus' side. "What are you doing?"

"Charm work." Remus kissed his son's forehead. "Ginny asked me to charm this so that it records her interviews and she can go over them again."

"Ah." Harry mock shuddered. "Glad that it's you not me."

"It does seem that this is something you could have done, Harry." Remus mused. He rose and Teddy's arms tightened around his father's neck. Harry watched him closely, Remus adjusting the small boy against his side before reaching for his cane. "We should leave Aunty Mione alone." He looked pointedly at Harry and Ron. "Everyone is over for dinner tonight, an hour more before you stop." Remus gently nudged her shoulder.

"Yes, Dad." She rolled her eyes before continuing to work on her notes.

* * *

"Dada?"

"Teddy Bear?" Remus led the way outside and set his son in the sand pit. Ron immediately joined the little boy.

"You sick?"

Remus paused. "No, cub." He reassured. "I'm not sick."

Teddy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Teddy, let's make a massive sand castle." Ron hastily distracted the little boy. "You look like your mum. And you are about as bossy as he too. Only thing is you are too cute to glare at."

Harry pulled Remus away and spoke in a low tone. "He's right. You look exhausted."

Remus shook his head ruefully. "Full moon is in a week." He pointed out.

"A week. A week is a long time, Remus."

Remus looked away. "I doubt I can last any more, Harry." He said finally. "The idea of living through those three days… The rest of the month I am attempting to regain my strength." He turned sharply to the young man and spoke urgently. "Swear to me, Harry, that if something goes wrong this moon that you will look after Teddy and Dora! Swear you won't let her do anything foolish and swear _you_ won't do anything foolish!"

"Remus." Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"I am going to fight it, Harry. But I am tired and there is only so much I can take. Please."

"I promise to look after them and not let Dora do anything stupid. You will survive though, I swear, you won't have to go through that hell ever again."

Remus face hardened. "You promised me you would not go after Malfoy!" He snapped.

"I won't. I haven't." Harry gripped the older man's shoulder. "I can't tell you, Remus, just trust me. Please."

* * *

Draco Malfoy studied his reflection for a long moment before turning. There had been another threatening note; he had five days before all deals were off. He inhaled deeply. There had been another argument at breakfast. Lucius, already half drunk, had begun to yell at Narcissa and Draco had blasted the older man backwards. He hated him, hated the fact that Narcissa's face was strained and pinched. Hated the fact that it was his father who had ruined their family, who continued to ruin it with his drinking, gambling and payment to keep out of Azkaban. Azkaban was too good for Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa didn't know, she couldn't know, some small part of her still held affection for the man she married and Draco knew she would disapprove of his plan. She was still enough of a Black to be horrified at the idea of more scandals to her family. Draco scowled. With his father gone it meant that there would be no more Bellatrix seeking refuge from whatever cruel and foolish act she had committed.

He smoothed his robes, fingered his wand, turned on his heel and strode from the room. He didn't care that full moon was still a week away, the idea of his mother shedding one more tear over his father sickened him. No more galleons would be wasted, and the Malfoy's could begin, once more, to live as the proud pure-blood family they were.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat reading in the library. There was a half-finished letter by her side. A letter to Andromeda, the sister she had not spoken to in a life-time. She could hear Lucius' progress down the hallway and she sighed softly. Most days they were lucky to not see the head of the Malfoy family, he would closet himself away with his 'friends' their fortune tricking through his fingers like water.

Today, was, apparently, not one of their lucky days. She could only hope Draco wouldn't enter the library. His relationship with his father seemed to grow more strained by the day. It was unfair on her son, the young man who had been swept up in a war he should never have been involved in.

"Narcissa."  
"Lucius." She closed her book and lifted her ice blue eyes to regard her husband.

"Where's Draco?"

"Here." The young man stepped into the room and the door shut behind him. "You were looking for me, _Father_."

"You need to show more respect for me." He leered.

"Respect?" Draco laughed coldly and leaned gracefully against the wall. His eyes didn't leave his father. "Why would I show respect for you?"

"You are my son! You will do as I say!" Lucius staggered slightly and Draco laughed.

"You spend your time soaking in alcohol, you gamble our fortune, you pay to stay out of Azkaban and for fun, and you torture an already crippled werewolf. Those actions just scream respect."

"That monster ruined your mother's name!" Spittle flew from Lucius' lips and Draco laughed again.

"That was Andromeda." He corrected. "And you are jealous because I have more respect for that wolf than I do for you."

Lucius wand rose swiftly, Draco's rising at the same time. The two wizards glared at one another.

"Take it back."

"No." Draco circled his father. "You are a coward. Pathetic. You run to and from someone like Voldemort as you wish. You have no back-bone and it is only because _Potter_ that we are not all in Azkaban. You will never have my respect."

"You arrogant—" Lucius sputtered. His wand flashed and Draco laughed and dodged the curse.

"I learnt my arrogance from you. It is a Malfoy trait, you told me that often enough."

"You are disrespectful. I should have disowned you."

"Lucius!" Narcissa rose smoothly. "Do not speak to our son in such a manner."

"You shut up! Nothing but a filthy—"

Draco lunged and his wand was at his father's throat. "Do _not _finish that sentence!"

Lucius shoved him backwards. There was anger in his eyes. "You will not threaten me!" His wand rose and was pointed at Draco's heart.

"Lucius, lower your wand." Narcissa spoke coldly. "Draco is right, you have brought nothing but shame to this family."

"I cursed that wolf for you!"

"A crippled werewolf and you use Crutiatus and Legilimency to forced memories on him. Terribly noble, Father."

"Crucio!"

"Protego!" Draco blocked the spell his father sent his way.

Lucius' eyes were filled with manic fury. The rage he felt towards the world was suddenly directed at his son.

They began to duel, Draco skilfully avoiding spells that few people knew, magic so dark that it had been learnt at Voldemort's side. Narcissa watched with rising fury, how dare Lucius attack her son!

A word exited Lucius lips and his wife gasped. "Protego." She whispered and the spell bounced into the wall, sending stone and plaster onto the floor. He turned sharply and his wand was suddenly aimed at his wife. "You Black whore!" He snarled.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted as a spell left his father's wand and his mother swirled out of its path. The green flash filled the room and Lucius collapsed.

Silence filled the library and mother and son stared at one another for a long moment. They were free.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Teddy were playing on the lounge-room floor. Remus sat watching them, settled comfortably on the couch by his son who seemed to be growing into a mini Dora more and more. He had given up trying not to laugh at their wrestling a long time ago, watching with amusement as the older boys allowed the small metamorphagus to climb over them. They were happy and Remus was determined to enjoy the next six days before the moon rose, before his own personal hell began.

Sudden agony seared through him and a sharp cry broke from his lips.

"Dada!" He could hear the panicked voice of his son as he began to lose consciousness. Could hear Harry's urgent voice before blackness overwhelmed him.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Teddy pulled at his father's shirt frantically. "Dada!"

"Ron, get Teddy out of here!" Harry hastily pushed the small boy into his friend's arms before lifting Remus' limp body into his arms. "Get Hermione to floo Professor Snape!"

He clutched the unconscious man to him, what had happened? What had he done?

* * *

Severus straightened and turned to face the worried, strained faces that hovered in the bedroom door. He sighed softly. "He is stable, his heart is fine, his breathing is normal. I don't know what triggered it."

Dora slipped past him and sat on the edge of the bed. She lifted her husband's hand and held it to her cheek. "Is he in pain?"

"No." Severus sounded relieved. "He isn't."

"Good." Her eyes were fixed on his face.

"Harry, there is an owl for you." Ron's voice broke into the hushed silence. "Won't let me near it."

Harry slipped out of the room. This was worse than listening to Remus muffling his moans when Malfoy crutio'd him. He entered the kitchen and the owl hooted softly. He lifted the letter and read the three words. _Lucius Malfoy: Dead._

He sank into a kitchen chair before re-reading the note. If Malfoy was dead then why had Remus collapsed? He buried his face in his hands, the note falling to the table. It wasn't meant to be like this.

"How did you receive this information?" Severus' voice made Harry look up.

"Draco. He… He told he would be able to the curse and we would send Malfoy to Azkaban. Guess death was the better option."

"No loss." Severus frowned.

"Why would Remus have collapsed though?" Harry looked at his former teacher desperately. "Is it my fault?"

"Hardly, Potter." Severus' voice was unusually kind. "It could be his body reacting to the curse lifting."

"Why…?"

"It has drained his strength for nearly eighteen months now. It has been part of him, he needs time to rebuild, for his body to strengthen."

"So he will wake up?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Dora stroked Remus' hair off his face. He looked peaceful and she was grateful for that but she wanted him awake. She wanted him to talk, so smile at her. Her lips trembled. Once a month was bad enough, but this, it was a week till full moon. A week and he was unconscious. She could hear his soft moans at night and knew that the curse needed to be broken or she would lose her husband. A week. She was meant to have another week.

"Wake up." She fell across him and clutched at his slight frame. "Wake up! Please wake _up_."

Reviewssssssss! :D :D


	30. Chapter 30

_Nice, short chapter, mostly fluff! I hope you enjoy it! Mostly to tie up loose ends!_

"Kiss Dada goodnight." Dora hugged Teddy tightly before setting him on the edge of the wide bed.

"Dada wake up?" The little boy's voice was small, clogged with tears and worry.

"He will wake up soon, Teddy Bear." Dora whispered, tears had risen to her eyes at the plaintive tones of her son.

Teddy snuggled against his motionless father. "Teddy stay?" He pleaded. His eyes, Remus' brown eyes, stared up at her.

"Ok, baby." She agreed. "I'll just tell Aunty Mione and Uncle Harry good night and I will be back. Do you want to stay here?"

Teddy nodded and clutched his father's shirt in clenched fists. He had never seen his father in pain before. He desperately wanted him to wake, to hug him tightly, to tickle him and tell him how much he loved him. "Dada? Dada, wake up?" Teddy begged. "Please, Dada, you need to wake up!"

* * *

Remus could hear his son's tearful voice pulling him back to consciousness. He felt incredibly light, as if a load had been lifted from him. He struggled to open his eye and swallowed. His throat was dry. He froze, there was no pain. For the first time since he had woken since the battle no pain tugged at him.

"Dada? Wake up!" The little boy shook him and Remus turned.

"Teddy Bear?" He soothed very gently. He lifted his hand and gently stroked the soft hair. "Teddy?"

"Dada!" Teddy sat up and stared at his father. "Dada!" He shrieked, hurling himself across his father's chest, he clutched the werewolf tightly.

Remus laughed softly and clutched his son tightly. "It's ok, sweetheart." He crooned. "It's ok."

He heard running footsteps; Teddy's shrieks had alerted the rest of the house.

"Remus!" Dora ran to her husband and sandwiched their son between them as she kissed him. "Thank Merlin!" Her hair sprung into pink curls and Remus laughed.

"Remus!" Harry and Hermione's faces seemed to light with joyous relief and Dora shifted on the bed motioning for them to join the small family.

"What happened?" Remus asked once his family had finished smothering him with relief. Teddy was nestled in his arms; Dora curled against his side while Harry and Hermione had settled on the end of the bed, pure contentment in their faces.

Dora looked at Harry. "This is your story, Harry."

"Should I be worried?" Remus frowned. He looked younger, lines of pain had smoothed away from his face.

"The curse is broken!" Harry exploded happily and Remus stared at him in shock.

"I…"

"Harry, explain properly!" Hermione scolded.

"The only way for it to be broken was if Lucius released you or of he was killed. I didn't touch him, none of us did, we promised remember. I spoke to Draco last month. It is complicated and you won't like it so I'm not telling you." Harry grinned. "But Lucius Malfoy is dead and the curse has been broken."

"You are sure?" Remus whispered. His fingers had tightened over Dora's hand.

Harry hesitated. "Pretty sure. We won't know until full moon of course, but…"

"Thank you." Remus smiled shakily. "Thank you."

* * *

The full moon passed that month and Remus was up the next afternoon. Wolfsbane was suddenly effective and there had been no Crutiatus no forced memories dragged through his mind. His family and friends watched, relief filling them as Remus slowly regained his health. He smiled more, laughed with his son and the weariness seemed to seep away from his body. They were finally free. Finally happy.

Harry paused in the door of Remus study. The werewolf was writing at his desk, probably looking over one of Hermione's essays before she handed it to Professor Snape. His grey head was bent over the desk and Harry smiled at the sight of Teddy on the werewolf's knee, making a grab at the quill whenever it came close enough for his plump fingers. It was a wonderful sight.

"Harry, come in."

"How did you… Never mind." Harry smiled ruefully. He settled on the edge of the desk and pulled Teddy's nose. The little boy giggled.

"Everything all right?" Remus leaned back and studied the younger man closely.

"You read the Daily Prophet?"

"About Draco being cleared of all charged against him? I read it." Remus set his son on the floor and watched him begin to play with the wand George had given him. "I owe you so much, Harry." He spoke softly. "I would never have survived if it hadn't been for you."

"That's not—"

"Yes it is." Remus smiled. "I owe you my life, Harry."

"Guess you will be stuck with me living here for a little bit longer." Harry grinned.

* * *

Dora snuggled against Remus and smiled at him.

"I love you." He whispered and her smile deepened.

"I love you too."

"You know, its strange being mostly healthy again." He murmured.

"Mostly?"

"Discounting the fact I only have one eye." He kissed her nose and she giggled softly. "And I have a useless leg."

"Hardly useless." Dora smiled coyly at him.

"Dora." Remus laughed and pulled her hair.

"Fine, I will be serious. It's not that bad, love." She whispered. "And you are much healthier now."

"Mm." Remus laughed throatily and rolled over, pinning her under him. "Much healthier."

His lips smothered her laughter as her fingers dug into his back. They were finally, perfectly happy.

_Please Review! _


	31. Epilogue

_****The end of The Last Marauder. Thank you everyone for sticking with it! I hope it was enjoyed! To all my WONDERFUL Reviewers, thank you! I would NEVER have done it without you! I will start a sequel soon, it won't be as structured but I am hoping people will enjoy it as much as they have this one! _

_**Two Years Later**_

The party for Theodore Lupin's forth birthday had finally ended and the little boy was gleefully eyeing the pile of presents that had been stacked in the living room of his family's home. His father was settled in a chair, watching the small boy with amusement clear in his face. It was new moon tonight, Remus was at his best and his son was taking full advantage of the fact.

"Please, Daddy! Please!" Teddy bounced excitedly on his feet. "Pleassseee."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Your mother would kill us if we have fireworks in the house." He pointed out.

"We could blame Uncle George!"

A shout of laughter greeted these words and Harry and Ron entered, arms around one another's shoulders.  
"Teddy boy!" Harry threw his god-son above his head. "You are truly the son of a Marauder. Come on, Remus. We could set them up in the bathroom and they would go off when she opens the door."

"Please, Daddy!" Teddy wiggled down from Harry's arms and leaned against Remus' pleadingly. "Please! Please! Please!"

Remus looked between Teddy and Harry, his 'boys' and shook his head. "Fine. Fine. Go. If Dora asks, I was _not_ involved."

Harry grinned and he and Teddy made a dive for the box of fire-crackers that had been a present from George and Angelina Weasley.  
"Let's go, Teddy Bear." Harry crouched down and Teddy scrambled onto the young man's back.

"Charge!" Teddy ordered and Harry obligingly galloped out of the room.

"Everything all right, Ron?"

"Can I uh, have a word?" The red-head shifted nervously.

"Of course, sit."

"Would you… Do you mind if we talk in your study? I want it to be private."

Remus frowned slightly. "Of course." He pushed himself to his feet using his cane and motioned for Ron to follow him. "My study?"

"Yes, please." Ron meekly followed Remus down the hall. He had the sudden, strange thought, that despite the fact that Remus had been curse free for two years now, the uneven, halting step he moved with still existed. He shook his head slightly. Of all the random thoughts he could have at this moment his mind had to turn to Remus silver-scarred leg.

"Sit." Remus waved Ron to a chair and settled opposite him. He was slightly amused, he had never seen the young man so uncomfortable in his presence. Ron, who was at the Den more than he was at the Burrow. Ron who looked as if he wanted to vomit.

Remus struggled to hide his smile. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and he was happy to let Ron sweat.

"I… I wanted to ask something." Ron suddenly sprang to his feet and began to pace.

"Yes?"

"I… I… I want to marry Hermione."

"I see." Remus kept his expression neutral.

"And you are the closest thing she has to a father, she says that all the time."

A small smile graced Remus' lips. "She is very precious to us."

Ron swallowed at the veiled message. "I love her."

"I know." Remus leaned back. "You would never have children. Would that be something you would regret?"

"No." Ron shook his head. "We can adopt if we want children. That doesn't change my feelings for her, Remus. I love her."

"You realise." The werewolf's gaze met Ron's with fierce intensity. "That if you hurt her you will be very, very sorry. She is like a daughter to me and a sister to Dora, an aunt to Teddy. She is part of _my_ family and believe me, you will wish you were never born if you hurt her."

Ron swallowed and nodded. "I promise not to hurt her."

Remus nodded slowly. "Then you have my blessing." He spoke softly. "That is what you wanted isn't it?"

Ron grinned and slumped into the chair. "Yes, that's what I wanted."

"Well then, welcome to the family."

_Please Review_


End file.
